Silentinum et Lacrimis
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU] Hanya satu hal yang ia tahu. Ia akan melakukan apa saja agar sosok itu kembali. Jika itu artinya harus mengotori tangannya atau mencari sampai ke tempat yang mustahil sekalipun, ia akan melakukannya. Hanya demi orang itu. NaruSasuNaru Fanfiction. Rate T-semi M for language, mild-heavy theme, character death. Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Prelude

**S**ilentinum et **L**acrimis

* * *

**Chapter 1 — Prelude**

* * *

**Kanto Prefecture, 22:35.**

* * *

Gorong-gorong itu terkesan tidak terawat dan bahkan sangat jarang dikunjungi sebelumnya. Sampah-sampah hasil limbah industri dan rumah tangga terkumpul di ujung parit yang mengeluarkan aroma busuk. Tikus got dalam jumlah yang tidak terkendali berlalu-lalang di sekitar gorong-gorong itu untuk mencari sedikit sisa makanan; mencicit keras setiap kali mendengar suara klakson dari mobil yang melintas di atas jembatan.

Hanya dengan melihat keadaan di luar gorong-gorong di mana sampah menumpuk seperti bukit saja sudah membuat para pejalan kaki enggan untuk sekadar melirik ke arah tempat itu. Sungguh bukan pemandangan yang sedap dipandang mata jika dibandingkan dengan gemerlapnya pusat kota malam itu. Pejalan kaki tersebut menganggap gorong-gorong itu hanya pantas bagi para gelandangan yang tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal.

Malam itu, gorong-gorong yang biasanya hanya terdengar suara dari para hewan kotor yang hidup di tempat tersebut agaknya berbeda dibandingkan malam sebelumnya. Terdengar suara keras mirip seperti pukulan dari arah bagian dalam gorong-gorong. Samar-samar, suara mirip pukulan itu diiringi oleh suara bentakan dan ringis kesakitan. Tidak ada yang bisa menduga apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam sana kecuali melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Sekali lagi terdengar suara pukulan keras dari dalam sana. Air kotor yang mengalir dari parit menuju gorong-gorong tidak cukup keras untuk bisa meredam suara pukulan itu. Terlihat dua sosok pria bertubuh besar di dalam sana. Satu di antaranya tengah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah tongkat besi sementara pria yang lain terlihat sedang merokok dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada dinding batu; membuat kadar nikotin di udara semakin banyak setiap kali pria itu menghabiskan satu puntung rokok. Di dekat kedua pria itu, sesosok tubuh meringkuk di atas lantai gorong-gorong; meringis pelan dan mencoba menggelung diri saat pria pertama menghantamkan tongkat besi di tangan ke tubuh sosok itu.

Berkali-kali sampai darah mengalir deras dari kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuh sosok yang terbaring itu. Pria pertama, seorang pria berambut abu-abu gelap, menghantamkan ujung tongkat besi ke arah kepala sosok yang terbaring di lantai; membuat darah berwarna merah kental membasahi helaian rambut pirang sosok itu.

"... Berhentilah bermain-main dan habisi saja dia, Hidan. Kau membuang-buang waktuku di tempat ini," Kakuzu, pria kedua yang tengah merokok, berkata dengan nada suara enggan. Menginjak puntung rokok dengan ujung sepatu kulit mahalnya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah sosok yang terbaring di lantai. Meludahi tubuh yang tidak berdaya itu sebelum melayangkan sebuah tendangan pada perut; tidak memedulikan geram protes dari Hidan.

Kakuzu memutar bosan kedua matanya saat mendengar racauan tidak jelas dari Hidan mengenai Dewa Jashin yang dipuja pria itu. Ia berlutut di samping sosok pirang yang sejak setengah jam lalu dipukuli tanpa henti oleh rekannya. Mengernyit melihat seberapa banyak darah yang melumuri kulit kecokelatan di hadapannya.

"Jika kau menyesali apa yang terjadi, aku sarankan kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Menyusup ke dalam organisasi kami bukanlah keputusan yang baik, kau tahu?"

Kakuzu sedikit terkejut saat telinganya mendengar sosok di hadapannya mendecakkan lidah dan tertawa mengejek. Sungguh, pemuda di hadapannya mempunyai semangat hidup yang membuatnya heran. Tidak ada yang pernah selamat dipukuli Hidan selama ini dan tentu saja hal itu membuat rekannya tidak senang.

"Kau... kau yang akan menyesal sudah mencari masalah denganku, Sialan," umpat si pirang. Kakuzu melihat sepasang iris safir pemuda di hadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang. Baru saja ia ingin menyuruh Hidan untuk menghabisi pemuda di hadapannya, suara sirine terdengar di sekeliling gorong-gorong itu. Detik selanjutnya, Kakuzu mengumpat menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Dia **menjebak** kita!" Hidan berteriak kepadanya sambil kembali memukul sosok si pirang dengan tongkat besi. Berkali-kali sampai pria itu tidak peduli apakah sudah menghancurkan wajah si pirang atau tidak. Dengan cepat Kakuzu menghentikan apa yang Hidan lalukan.

Mereka harus pergi dari tempat ini. Segera.

Sayangnya, suara desing peluru dan rasa perih saat timah panas menembus kaki kanannya membuat Kakuzu mengurungkan niat. Ia refleks meraih _barreta_ yang terselip di balik ikat pinggangnya dan berniat menumbangkan pelaku penembakan sebelum seorang sniper menembak tangannya; membuat senjata api itu terlepas dari tangannya, terjatuh ke dalam parit yang kotor.

Semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat. Kakuzu mendengar Hidan mendesis marah saat sebuah peluru mengenai kaki pria itu. Ia dibuat tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika melihat dua lusin polisi bersenjata lengkap menghambur ke dalam gorong-gorong dan menodongkan ujung senapan ke arah mereka. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama, Kakuzu segera menyadari bahwa saat ini kedua tangannya tengah diborgol dan digiring ke arah mobil polisi. Hal yang sama dialami juga oleh Hidan.

Kakuzu membenci keadaannya sekarang. Ia tidak pernah berharap ditangkap polisi seperti ini. Sungguh menyedihkan seorang pembunuh bayaran seperti dirinya akan segera mendekam di balik jeruji besi. Kakuzu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram dan melayangkan tatapan tajam pada sosok yang membuatnya seperti sekarang.

"Ini sama sekali belum berakhir," Kakuzu mendesis dan menolak untuk memasuki mobil polisi saat menangkap sosok si pirang yang berdiri dengan dibantu oleh seorang polisi. Walau tidak mengakuinya, ia cukup puas dengan hasil kerja Hidan kepada sosok itu. "**Mereka** akan datang dan menghabisimu, **Uzumaki**. Kau tunggu saja."

Lambaian tangan dan pemuda Uzumaki itu adalah hal terakhir yang dilihat Kakuzu sebelum pintu baja berwarna hitam di hadapannya tertutup rapat; berharap jika sisa hidupnya tidak dihabiskan di penjara busuk berukuran sempit.

Tidak. Dirinya tidak pantas berada di tempat semacam itu.

* * *

**NPA Building, 04:50**

Hyuuga Neji tidak bisa tidak berteriak kepada tiga orang di ruangan yang sama dengannya; mencoreng _image_ dirinya sendiri yang biasanya dikenal sebagai seorang polisi—di Departemen Organisasi Kriminal—yang tenang dan berkepala dingin. Sudah hampir tiga kali tangan pucatnya menggebrak meja di hadapannya. Sepasang iris lavender miliknya pun tidak berhenti melayangkan tatapan tajam pada ketiga warna negara asing di seberang meja.

"... Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranmu," Neji berkata yang sama untuk ke sekian kalinya. Matanya sempat melirik seorang opsir polisi yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Polisi itu juga bernasib sama dengan tiga agen lain di ruangan itu; mendapatkan tatapan tajam atas sikap gegabahnya.

Neji menghela napas panjang, menyandarkan diri pada dinding dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada. "Mengirimkan informasi yang salah ke Biro Kepolisian Kanto dan menggerakkan satu pleton pasukan polisi, kalian sudah benar-benar melakukan kesalahan besar."

"Kami perlu melakukannya sebelum Hidan dan Kakuzu pergi meninggalkan Jepang, kau tahu?"

Neji mendesis marah atas komentar pemuda berambut pirang cerah di seberang meja, tidak mengacuhkan kernyitan dari rekan di sebelah kiri si pirang.

"Kurasa aku perlu mengingatkanmu satu hal, **Uzumaki**." Neji menekankan suaranya pada kata terakhir; masih tidak melepaskan pandangan dari sepasang iris safir milik pemuda itu. Ia menumpukan tubuh pada tangan dan mencondongkan diri ke arah ketika sosok di seberang meja. "Ini adalah Jepang dan polisi-polisi yang kaukerahkan untuk menangkap Kakuzu dan Hidan adalah anak buahku—mereka berada di bawah komando dariku. Kau tidak sedang berada di Amerika dan bisa dengan mudah memerintah kepolisian di tempat ini. FBI seperti kalian tidak mempunyai yuridiksi di sini, ingat?"

Si pirang terdiam, begitu juga kedua rekan pemuda itu.

Selama beberapa saat, Neji mengamati ketiga orang di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat Uzumaki berniat mengatakan sesuatu namun seorang pria berkulit pucat sudah terlebih dahulu menahan Uzumaki untuk berbicara lebih jauh. Neji berterimakasih dalam diam. Ia tidak berniat untuk kehilangan kendali dirinya di hadapan ketiga agen FBI di hadapannya. Ia masih mempunyai urusan lain yang lebih penting dan urusan tersebut bisa saja akan menghancurkan karirnya di kepolisian karena tindakan tidak bertanggung jawab dari Uzumaki.

Bayangkan, di saat dirinya tengah menikmati istirahatnya semalam, ia dibangunkan oleh telepon yang menanyakan mengapa tiba-tiba saja dirinya menerjunkan satu pleton pasukan khusus kepolisian untuk pergi ke Prefektur Kanto. Tentu saja Neji tidak tahu apapun. Ia bahkan tidak ingat jika malam itu dirinya akan memimpin operasi. Ia cukup terkejut saat tahu bahwa tiga agen FBI yang ditugaskan mengadakan penyelidikan di Jepang berada di balik semua kekacauan ini.

Dan Neji tidak merasa senang atas hal itu walau mereka sudah berhasil menangkap dua buronan yang paling dicari sekalipun.

"... Kami tahu kesalahan kami, Hyuuga-san," Haruno Sakura, rekan si pirang, angkat bicara dalam bahasa Jepang yang fasih. "Tapi kami perlu melakukan hal itu. Nyawa Naruto berada di dalam bahaya jika kami tidak segera mengirimkan bantuan. Lagi pula, bukankah operasi... err, ilegal ini tidak sepenuhnya sia-sia? Kita berhasil menangkap Hidan dan Kakuzu."

Tentu. Neji tidak bisa menyangkal keberhasilan operasi ilegal itu. Dua buronan polisi di sepertiga negara di dunia kini berada di balik jeruji di lantai yang sama dengannya berada sekarang. Ia juga tidak akan menyangkal kerja keras dari Uzumaki Naruto yang menyamar untuk menangkap kedua pembunuh bayaran itu berhasil. Hanya saja, pria bermarga Hyuuga itu tidak bisa membenarkan apa yang telah dilakukan Uzumaki.

Ketiga agen FBI tersebut sudah bisa dikatakan menyalahi aturan yang ada di negara ini. Dan Neji, bukanlah polisi yang suka peraturan itu dilanggar.

"Aku akan menghubungi atasan kalian di Washington," Neji pada akhirnya berkata; tidak mengacuhkan tatapan tidak suka dari ketiga agen FBI di seberang meja. "Apa yang kalian lakukan sudah melanggar yuridiksi kepolisian Jepang. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain membicarakan hal ini kepada Mr. Hatake. Aku mungkin tidak mempunyai kekuasaan untuk meminta kalian menghentikan penyelidikan. Tapi aku bisa memutuskan semua akses kalian terhadap fasilitas yang diberikan atasanku selama kalian berada di Jepang. Untuk sementara—sampai aku membicarakan pelanggaran ini kepada atasan kalian—tidak ada satu pun yang boleh terlibat dalam interogasi Kakuzu dan Hidan."

"_You can't do that, Hyuuga."_

Seringai tipis tersungging di wajah pucat Neji saat mendengar geram kekesalan dari Uzumaki.

"Oh, **aku** bisa melakukannya," Neji berujar, mengabaikan ketiga agen federal itu. "Dan kali ini aku akan memastikan hal tersebut. Ini adalah konsekuensi dari perbuatan kalian di departemenku."

* * *

**NPA Building — 1st Floor, 07:45**

Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah merasa sekesal ini kepada sosok Hyuuga Neji. Dengan geraman pelan, ia memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada meja kayu dan berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa petugas di tempat itu. Bagaimana bisa pria tanpa alis itu memutuskan bahwa ia dan timnya tidak boleh ikut menginterogasi Kakuzu dan Hidan? Merekalah yang telah berhasil membawa kedua pembunuh bayaran itu ke sini, _damnit_! Kedua ikan besar itu adalah hasil tanggkapan timnya! Dan sekarang, bisa-bisanya pria itu melarangnya untuk terlibat!

Sayang, kemarahan Naruto hanya bisa dilampiaskan sejenak saat geraman kesalnya segera digantikan oleh ringis kesakitan setelah Sakura menyentuhkan ujung jemari ke pelipisnya. Naruto meringis dengan dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Ia juga kembali merasakan nyeri pada perutnya. Sungguh, Hidan benar-benar ingin menghancurkan semua tulangnya. Dokter yang sempat memeriksanya bahkan mengatakan salah satu tulang rusuknya retak akibat pukulan tongkat besi dari pria itu.

"Kau beruntung Hidan hanya memukul beberapa bagian tubuhmu, _Dickless_. Tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai 'benda kebanggaanmu' juga dihancurkan pria itu."

Naruto kembali mendesis atas komentar vulgar yang diberikan Sai. Pria berkulit pucat itu tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun saat menatapnya. Sai terdiam di seberang meja dengan dagu yang tertumpu pada tangan yang terlipat. Sesekali pria berambut hitam itu mengerling ke arah Sakura. Mencoba menahan senyum setelah mengamati apa yang dilakukan wanita berambut merah jambu itu.

"_You look like a mummy, Naruto."_

"Dengan semua perban yang melilit wajahnya? Aku mungkin akan heran jika dia tidak terlihat seperti mumi."

Naruto berusaha mengabaikan ejekan dari kedua rekan timnya. Hanya saja, saat kedua matanya menangkap bayangannya yang terpantul dari dinding kaca hitam di sampingnya, Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang.

Terlihat perban putih hampir menutupi kepala dan lehernya. Di beberapa bagian perban tersebut, masih terlihat sisa darah yang mengalir dari luka di kepala si pirang. Sudut bibir pemuda berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu sedikit robek akibat terhantam ujung tongkat besi milik Hidan semalam. Sebuah bekas luka memanjang juga terlihat terukir di pipi kanan Naruto; terlihat belum kering sama sekali.

Ia benar-benar tampak berantakan apalagi dengan kaos abu-abu pucat yang penuh dengan darahnya.

"Aku ingin kau tidak membasahi luka di wajah dan kepalamu, Naruto." Suara Sakura menyadarkannya. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan mengerutkan kening ke arah wanita itu. "Kau mendengarku. Aku tidak mau luka-luka di tubuhmu terbuka, membusuk dan kemudian terkena infeksi. Aku akan mengganti perban ini lagi nanti malam."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala singkat; tidak ingin mengomentari apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Ia sudah cukup beruntung rekan satu timnya tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai apa yang terjadi di ruangan pria Hyuuga barusan. Tidak. Sudah cukup sudah ia mendengar komentar pedas yang dilontarkan Hyuuga Neji kepada mereka.

Memang, apa yang telah dilakukan mereka—dengan menggerakkan pasukan polisi Jepang—adalah hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan. Entah berapa peraturan yang telah dilanggarnya karena keputusan tersebut, hanya Hyuuga yang tahu. Naruto hanya tahu bahwa keputusannya mengeluarkan perintah palsu atas nama Hyuuga Neji bisa membuatnya diberhentikan dari Kepolisian Jepang.

Beruntung, dirinya adalah agen federal Amerika Serikat. Yuridiksi Hyuuga Neji tidak berlaku untuknya. Setidaknya sampai keputusan dari atasannya di Washington sampai kepada mereka.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Sai bertanya saat Sakura dan dirinya tidak mengatakan apapun. Dengan sedikit tidak yakin, sepasang iris safirnya melirik ke arah Sakura; mendapati wanita itu tengah berkutat dengan laptop di atas meja. Jemari wanita itu menari dengan cepat di atas _keyboard_ dengan kedua mata yang tidak berhenti menatap layar benda elektronik tersebut.

Selama beberapa saat, Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun sebelum dua menit kemudian menghela napas panjang dan mengumpat mengenai sikap Hyuuga Neji.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu, tentu saja," Sakura berujar sembari memijat kening. Sempat menatapnya dan Sai secara bergantian. "Hyuuga Neji sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan kita tidak bisa terlibat dalam interogasi Kakuzu dan Hidan sebelum berbicara dengan Kakashi. _Well_, aku tidak melihat opsi lain selain menuruti apa yang dikatakan pria itu dan menunggu. Kau tidak ingin kepolisian Jepang menyulitkan kita nanti, bukan?"

Pertanyaan Sakura itu ditujukan untuknya. Naruto tahu hal tersebut. Dalam diam, ia menganggukkan kepala. Mereka sudah cukup beruntung Hyuuga Neji tidak melarang mereka muncul di gedung ini. Setidaknya tidak ada salahnya untuk melakukan apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Naruto juga tahu jika Kakashi pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Atasannya cukup bisa diandalkan jika tidak sedang sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku porno milik pria itu.

Lagi pula, ada hal yang masih bisa dilakukan Naruto selain menunggu kabar dari Kakashi.

Perlahan, sudut pemuda pirang itu terangkat dan membuat alis kedua rekannya bertaut. Baik Sai dan Sakura sangat mengenal Naruto. Mereka berdua tahu apa arti di balik senyuman yang diperlihatkan Naruto sekarang.

"Jangan katakan padaku jika kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang idiot lagi, _Dickless_," Sai bergumam disertai dengan helaan napas. "Dan jangan mencoba mengatakan kalau apapun yang ada di pikiranmu bukanlah sesuatu yang besar. Kau mengatakan hal yang sama sebelum menyuruhku untuk membobol sistem keamanan gedung ini, kau tahu?"

Tentu saja Naruto tahu apa yang dikatakan Sai. Dengan cepat, ia menggelengkan kepala yang merogoh sesuatu dari balik saku celananya. Meletakkan sebuah kepingan CD di atas meja dan mencondongkan tubuh sebelum berbisik. Sudut matanya sempat teredar ke sekeliling atrium di gedung Agensi Kepolisian Nasional Jepang; berharap tidak menemukan polisi yang mungkin ditugaskan untuk mengawasi mereka.

"Apa ini?" Sai bertanya.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari tas Kakuzu sebelum salah satu polisi menyerahkan tas itu kepada Ibiki." Naruto dengan cepat mengangkat tangan saat Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak mengambilnya mengingat ini bisa dikatakan sebuah pelanggaran. Tapi jangan khawatir. Tidak ada yang melihatku mengambilnya. Kau hanya perlu memecahkan kode untuk membuka file-file yang ada di dalam sini. Hal itu sangat mudah bagimu, bukan?"

"Dan apa yang ada di dalamnya, Naruto? Kau hanya akan semakin membahayakan posisi kita jika tidak ada apapun di dalamnya, kau tahu?"

Si pirang mengedikkan bahu, menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran kursi dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di belakang kepalanya.

"Aku tahu jika apapun yang ada di dalam CD tersebut adalah sesuatu yang penting," kata Naruto. "Setidaknya bagi Kakuzu. Lagi pula, coba pikirkan. Apapun yang ada di dalam sana tidak akan diproteksi dengan kode yang rumit—yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa membukanya—jika bukan sesuatu yang penting. _Look_, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba."

Naruto bersyukur Sakura atau Sai tidak mengatakan apapun. Senyum puas tersungging di wajahnya saat Sai perlahan meraih laptop milik Sakura dan berkutat dengan kepingan CD yang diberikan Naruto barusan.

Pekerjaan ini sangat cocok untuk pria berkulit pucat itu. Naruto tentu saja mengetahuinya. Sai adalah seorang _hacker_ dan _cracker_ yang bekerja di balik layar atas perintah FBI sebelum bergabung dengan timnya. Membobol sistem keamanan ataupun jaringan informasi adalah pekerjaan yang sudah biasa dilakukan Sai selama ini. Bukan hal yang sulit dilakukan oleh pria itu untuk membuka sebuah file yang diproteksi.

Dan benar saja, setelah sepuluh menit lebih berkutat dengan kode-kode biner yang terpampang di layar laptop, terdengar Sai mendesah pelan. Selama beberapa saat, Sai terlihat memerhatikan apa yang baru saja didapatkan. Naruto berniat menanyakan apa arti ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Sai sekarang sebelum rekan kerjanya dengan cepat memutar benda elektronik itu sehingga ia bisa melihat hasil pekerjaan itu. Kening Naruto berkerut sebelum kedua matanya melebar.

"Apa yang kita dapatkan?"

"Sepertinya kita mengetahui di mana '**dia**' berada." Sai menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sebelum Naruto melakukannya; menuai pekik terkejut dari wanita berambut merah jambu tersebut. Naruto tidak perlu mendongakkan kepala untuk mengetahui jika saat ini Sakura tengah menatapnya. Tidak. Ia sudah bisa memastikan hal itu. Sakura akan selalu menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sama sejak lima tahun terakhir jika mereka membicarakan orang itu.

Orang yang selama lima tahun ini tidak diketahui keberadaannya oleh Naruto. Orang yang selama ini dicarinya bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia. Orang yang keberadaannya selalu berada di pikiran Naruto.

"**Sasuke**," bisik pemuda pirang itu sembari menatap gambar seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang terpampang di layar di hadapannya.

* * *

**NPA Building — 5th Floor, 22:15**

Gedung _National Police Agency_ (NPA) sungguh sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan gedung FBI. Polisi yang berada di tempat ini tidaklah sebanyak petugas-petugas di kantor polisi wilayah. Hanya terlihat beberapa petugas jaga di pintu masuk utama dan beberapa petugas lain yang berpatroli hanya di lantai bawah. Selebihnya, hanya terlihat keheningan di tempat itu.

Langkah kaki beratnya terdengar jelas di lantai tempatnya berpijak. Ia tidak mau repot-repot meredam decit yang timbul dari sol sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan lantai marmer di tempat itu. Kalaupun ada yang mendengar, bukan masalah besar untuknya. Ia bukanlah orang yang akan lari tunggang langgang hanya karena menemukan beberapa petugas polisi di tempat itu. Malah sebaliknya, ia berpikir jika petugas polisi yang mungkin akan ditemuinyalah yang akan bertemu nasib buruk malam ini.

Sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu menghentikan langkah kakinya setelah telinganya menangkap suara percakapan di ujung koridor tidak jauh darinya. Dengan perlahan, menempelkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Kepalanya sedikit terjulur untuk melihat berapa petugas polisi yang berada di sana.

Wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun saat menyadari hanya ada dua orang polisi Jepang berdiri di depan pintu; terlihat sibuk bercakap-cakap dan tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya terulur ke arah punggungnya. Menarik sebuah _revolver_—lengkap dengan peredam—sebelum mengacungkan senjata api itu ke arah dua polisi satu.

Hanya perlu dua tembakan singkat yang tepat mengenai dada untuk merobohkan dua polisi tadi.

Tidak perlu ada kekerasan. Tidak perlu ada alarm yang berbunyi.

Sosok itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri sisa koridor. Berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna biru pucat. Ia menyarungkan kembali revolver miliknya di pinggang, mengeluarkan kunci yang diambilnya dari petugas keamanan. Terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan saat pintu di hadapannya terbuka.

Ruangan yang dimasukinya mempunyai penerangan yang minim—hanya berasal dari sebuah lampu neon kecil di tengah-tengah ruangan dan sebuah lampu pijar yang dipasang di balik sebuah sel tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Ia berjalan mendekati sel besi tersebut. Wajahnya pasif setelah menangkap sosok yang duduk di tempat tidur sederhana yang menempel di salah satu dinding. Sosok itu terlihat menundukkan kepala dengan kaki yang disilangkan; terlihat seperti sudah menyadari kedatangannya. Tentu saja. Hal seperti ini sudah diduga Kakuzu akan terjadi.

"Aku tidak salah menduga mendengar suara tembakan di luar sana. Kau datang untuk mengeluarkanku, bukan? Cepatlah, aku sudah bosan berada di sini."

"Di mana Hidan?" sosok berpakaian serba gelap itu bertanya. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kakuzu.

Terdengar Kakuzu mendecakkan lidah. "Entahlah," kata pria bercadar itu. "Morino Ibiki membawanya sejak tadi sore. Mungkin dikurung di sel yang berbeda. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sepertinya takut mengurung dua pembunuh bayaran di sel yang sama. Sudahlah. Kita bisa mencari Hidan setelah kau mengeluarkanku dari sini."

Terlihat Kakuzu menegakkan tubuhnya dengan enggan. Sembari membersihkan sisa debu yang menempel di jas, pria itu berjalan mendekati pintu keluar sel. Keningnya berkerut saat sosok di hadapannya tidak juga terlihat mengeluarkan kunci sel tersebut. Kedua matanya melebar saat menyadari sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu kini tengah mengarahkan ujung revolver ke arah dadanya. Sepasang iris gelap sosok tersebut terpaku sesaat kepadanya.

Terasa sangat lama bagi Kakuzu saat sosok itu menarik ujung pelatuk. Ya. Sangat lama. Walau demikian, ia yang terlalu terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan sosok itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kakuzu terdiam di tempat sampai bunyi tembakan yang sedikit teredam menggema di ruangan sempit itu—mengarah ke dadanya, menembus permukaan kulitnya dan menyisakan rasa panas dan perih.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, tubuh tidak bernyawa Kakuzu merosot di dinding yang dingin. Sebuah peluru berhasil melubangi dadanya; menghentikan kinerja jantung pria itu hanya dalam hitungan detik.

**End of Chapter 1 — Prelude**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

[a/n]: terlalu banyak menonton film crime dan suspense membuat saya nekat mempublish fan fiksi ini, orz. Saya perlu sedikit refreshing dari fan fiksi saya yang lain **#dibantai** terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca, minna-san~! Wanna review?


	2. Undercover

**18 years ago.**

* * *

Naruto sungguh tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa orang-orang dewasa yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya tidak pernah berhenti menatapnya. Naruto mengetahui arti tatapan orang-orang itu dan ia membencinya. Ia tidak suka jika orang dewasa yang tidak dikenalnya menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh belas kasihan.

Ya. Naruto bukanlah anak yang bodoh untuk tidak menyadari arti tatapan itu.

Mengapa mereka menatapnya seperti itu? Naruto kecil bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai ia mendapatkan perlakuan aneh tersebut? Dan... dan di mana ayahnya? Di mana ibunya? Mengapa ia tidak melihat keberadaan kedua orang tuanya? Mengapa hanya seorang paman yang hobi merokok yang selalu menemaninya?

"... Naruto?"

Naruto kecil dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua iris safirnya menatap bingung ke arah Sarutobi Azuma. Ia dengan cepat bersembunyi di belakang kaki pria itu saat merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekati mereka; mencengkeram erat kain celana yang dipakai Asuma dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Ia mengintip dan mendapati seorang pria asing berjongkok tidak jauh darinya. Pria itu mengatakan sesuatu kepada Asuma dalam bahasa yang tidak bisa dimengerti Naruto.

Dan sebelum Naruto dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya, ia sudah mendapati Asuma meninggalkannya di sebuah panti asuhan yang dikelola oleh pria asing itu.

Bukanlah hal yang aneh jika Naruto menangis saat tahu Asuma meninggalkannya di tempat yang sangat asing baginya. Di hari pertamanya, Naruto yang tidak mengetahui harus berbuat apa, hanya bisa duduk diam di sudut ruangan. Berkali-kali mengerjapkan kedua matanya agar tidak ada air mata yang mengalir lagi. Ia ingat jika ibunya selalu mengatakan jika anak laki-laki yang kuat tidak boleh menangis. Naruto tentu mengingat apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Ia adalah anak laki-laki yang kuat, anak laki-laki yang suatu hari nanti akan bisa melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang cerah itu segera mengusapkan matanya yang berair dengan punggung tangan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan mulai mengamati apa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Hanya dirinya yang terlihat sendirian di tempat itu. Anak-anak lain yang ada di panti asuhan tersebut terlihat bersenang-senang dengan teman mereka. Naruto hanya bisa menatap bingung saat seorang anak laki-laki mendekatinya dan mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang tidak bisa dimengerti Naruto. Beruntung, anak laki-laki itu dengan segera meninggalkannya lagi.

Di mana dirinya berada sekarang? Naruto bertanya. Mengapa ia tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang di sekitarnya? Tidak adakah yang mengerti apa yang diucapkannya?

Naruto kecil hampir saja kembali menangis saat kembali merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Keningnya berkerut mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berkulit pucat berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Naruto menelengkan kepala ke kanan; tidak mengerti mengapa anak laki-laki itu tidak berniat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut dan senang setelah mendengar pertanyaan anak laki-laki asing tersebut. Akhirnya! Batin Naruto bersorak. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang kata-katanya bisa dimengerti Naruto!

"Uh," Naruto bergumam pelan sembari memainkan ujung pakaian yang dikenakannya. "Namaku Naruto. Nam—Uzumaki Naruto."

Anak laki-laki asing itu menaikkan sebelas alis. Terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengulurkan tangan pucatnya ke arah Naruto. "Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

**Chapter 2 — Undercover**

* * *

**Present day, 09:37.**

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum memandang nanar ke arah langit-langit kamar yang ditempatinya. Ia terdiam cukup lama. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lebih tepatnya; membuatnya enggan untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan menemui kedua rekan satu timnya. Ringis pelan meluncur dari bibirnya saat ia menyentuh kepalanya yang terbalut perban. Merutuk karena teringat bagaimana Sakura dengan—agak—kasar mengganti perban di kepalanya semalam.

Pemuda pirang itu termenung dengan tangan kanannya yang memegangi dada di mana tulang rusuknya yang retak berada. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja dirinya bermimpi mengenai apa yang pernah dialaminya belasan tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa kenangan itulah yang justru hadir di dalam mimpinya.

Delapan belas tahun sudah berlalu, pikir Naruto. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika waktu akan berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Malah baginya, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Ia bahkan masih ingat apa saja yang dilaluinya di salah satu panti asuhan di Inggris itu sebelum kehidupannya di Amerika Serikat dimulai.

Ah, betapa Naruto merindukan masa-masa kecilnya di panti asuhan.

Suara ketukan pelan dari pintu kamar memaksa Naruto untuk menegakkan tubuh. Salah satu alisnya naik setelah melihat kepala Sai yang terjulur dari balik ambang pintu dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada masalah serius," kata pria itu sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya.

Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka jika masalah serius yang dikatakan Sai adalah mengenai tubuh Kakuzu ditemukan tidak bernyawa di dalam sel tahanan. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak menyangka akan mendapati sosok Hatake Kakashi di ruang tamu apartemen yang ia sewa. Duduk dengan santai sambil sibuk membaca _Icha-Icha Series_ terbaru. Naruto mengerang pelan melihat Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker berwarna hitam.

"Yo!" Kakashi menyapanya. "Memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyianmu, eh, Naruto?"

Si pirang memutar bosan kedua matanya dan menghempaskan tubuh pada sofa terdekat. Samar-samar mencium bau lezat dari arah dapur; membuat perutnya bersuara keras atas makanan yang sedang disiapkan Sakura. Ia mencoba mengabaikan hal itu ketika Kakashi menutup buku bersampul oranye di tangan. Ia tahu, di saat Kakashi bersikap demikian, pria berambut abu-abu itu tengah serius. Tidak jauh darinya, Sai yang saat itu berkutat dengan laptop di atas meja segera mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya; bertukar pandang penuh rasa ingin tahu mengenai apa yang dipikirkan Kakashi.

"Kita perlu melakukan perubahan rencana," Kakashi memulai sembari menyesap secangkir kopi panas di atas meja. "Aku tidak menyangka jika seseorang akan menyusup ke tempat di mana Kakuzu berada dan membunuh pria itu."

Dalam diam, Naruto mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kakashi kepada timnya. Kedua matanya tidak pernah berhenti mengamati berkas-berkas yang sebelumnya diberikan pria itu.

Keningnya berkerut melihat foto-foto tempat kejadian di mana Kakuzu ditemukan tidak bernyawa dengan sebuah luka tembak di dada. Foto-foto lain menunjukkan dua polisi yang menjadi korban penembakan. Hasil otopsi sementara juga terlampir di berkas itu.

"Ini seperti dilakukan oleh penembak profesional," Naruto menyuarakan pemikirannya; mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Sai. Sementara Kakashi terlihat tengah berpikir keras. "Yeah. Aku tidak salah. Dari cara penembakan sampai tempat kejadian yang terlihat 'bersih', ini bukan dilakukan oleh sembarang orang, bukan?"

"Pendapatmu sama seperti yang dikatakan Hyuuga." Naruto mengernyit mendengar nama polisi Jepang itu. "Dan aku juga pemikiran yang sama. Hal itu jugalah yang membuatku sedikit cemas sehingga memutuskan untuk terbang dari Pentagon ke tempat ini."

"Apa maksudmu, Kakashi?"

Kakashi menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran sofa. Sempat mengerling sekilas ke arah Sai yang mengajukan pertanyaan. "Aku tidak terlalu mencemaskan mengenai kematian Kakuzu," Kakashi berkata. "Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak kuduga akan terjadi. Yang membuatku cemas adalah, bagaimana cara pembunuh itu tahu bahwa Kakuzu berada di gedung NPA. Saat Hyuuga menghubungiku bahwa kalian bertindak sendiri dan berhasil menangkap Hidan dan Kakuzu, aku memintanya untuk menyebarkan berita palsu di mana kedua orang itu ditahan."

Baik Sai dan Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun; menunggu Kakashi untuk kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku meminta Hyuuga mengatakan bahwa Kakuzu dan Hidan akan ditahan di salah satu kantor polisi di Kanto dan bukannya di gedung NPA," Kakashi melanjutkan. "Itu untuk menghindari hal seperti ini terjadi. Tapi nyatanya, perkiraanku salah. Dan aku menduga—"

"—ada seseorang dari pihak kepolisian yang membocorkan di mana sebenarnya Kakuzu dan Hidan berada," Naruto memotong kata-kata Kakashi. "_Damn..._ seharusnya kita memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Aku sudah tidak setuju saat Hyuuga hanya menempatkan dua polisi untuk menjaga tempat di mana Kakuzu ditahan."

Naruto melihat Kakashi menganggukkan kepala dan mengatakan jika mereka seharusnya sudah mengantisipasi bocornya informasi ke luar tubuh kepolisian. Bagaimanapun juga, sepertinya Hyuuga masih terlihat kesal dengan operasi ilegal yang dilakukan Naruto sehingga tidak mau mendengarkan pendapat pemuda pirang itu. Naruto sungguh berharap jika saat kembali bertemu dengan Hyuuga, ia akan melihat wajah tegang pria itu karena tidak mendengarkan nasehatnya. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu jika seorang Hyuuga bisa bersikap keras kepala hanya karena kesal.

_Stupid jerk, that Hyuuga!_

Naruto mendesah pelan sambil memijat kening. Bohong jika ia mengatakan tidak terkejut saat mendengar apa yang terjadi kepada Kakuzu. Ini bukanlah apa yang ia harapkan terjadi apalagi sebelum ia dapat menginterogasi pria itu untuk kasus yang tengah ditangani timnya. Ini seperti kembali dari nol, batin Naruto. Apa yang dilakukannya selama tujuh bulan terakhir di Jepang terlihat menjadi sia-sia belaka.

"Bagaimana dengan Hidan?" Naruto bertanya ketika teringat bahwa hanya Kakuzu yang dilaporkan ditemukan tewas di dalam sel tahanan. "Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?"

Naruto mendapati Kakashi menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Beruntung bagi kita bahwa Morino Hibiki sempat memindahkan Hidan untuk diinterogasi di tempat yang terpisah. Untuk mengantisipasi terjadi sesuatu kepada Hidan, Hyuuga meminta Ibiki untuk menyembunyikan pria itu. Di mana tempatnya, sayangnya aku tidak tahu. Kita akan membicarakan hal itu dengan Hyuuga nanti."

"Jadi Hyuuga sudah mengijinkan kita untuk kembali bergabung dalam penyelidikan, huh?"

Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker. "Ma~! Jangan berkata sinis seperti itu, Sakura," pria bermasker itu mengerling ke arah Sakura yang muncul dari dapur. "Bersikap baiklah sedikit padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, karena pengaruh Hyuuga kita bisa melakukan penyelidikan di sini."

Naruto mendengar Sakura mendecih pelan sebelum mendudukkan diri di sampingnya, mencoba kembali fokus terhadap kasus mereka. "Dan apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Kakashi? Kupikir mungkin kita harus menginterogasi Hidan tanpa adanya keberadaan polisi Jepang. Bukan berarti kali ini aku tidak memercayai polisi Jepang, hanya saja..."

Naruto yang menyadari tatapan Sakura kini tengah tertuju padanya memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela. Menghela napas panjang sebelum terbatuk karena dadanya terasa sakit. _Shit!_ Retak pada tulang rusuknya sungguh sangat mengganggu.

Terlihat Kakashi menggelengkan kepala. "Hidan bisa menunggu," kata pria itu. Kedua iris mata Kakashi yang berlainan menatap lekat ke arah sosok Naruto. "Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita lakukan dan itu menyangkut nyawamu, Naruto."

* * *

**NPA Building, 13:23.**

Sepasang iris lavender pucatnya tidak pernah berhenti menatap ke dalam ruangan tempat di mana Kakuzu ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa bersama dua petugas polisi. Ia terlihat tidak memedulikan petugas forensik ataupun polisi yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya untuk memeriksa tempat itu. Hanya diam di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan kedua tangan tersilang di depan tubuh. Rahang pria bermarga Hyuuga itu mengeras saat matanya mengamati kapur putih yang dibentuk menyerupai bagaimana kondisi tubuh Kakuzu saat ditemukan.

"Hyuuga-san."

Neji melirik dari sudut matanya. Ia melihat sosok Tenten—petugas forensik kepolisian Jepang—berjalan mendekatinya. Wanita itu terlihat membawa papan putih berisi lembaran di salah satu tangan, menyodorkan papan putih itu kepadanya.

Dalam diam, Neji membaca hasil yang didapatkan Tenten dan timnya. Kerutan samar terlihat di keningnya setelah membaca laporan itu. Bukan karena ada yang kurang. Tidak. Neji sangat tahu bagaimana kinerja Tenten selama ini. Hanya saja, laporan dari wanita itu terlihat... aneh.

"Tidak ada sidik jari... tidak ada kerusakan pada fasilitas gedung? Tidak ada apapun?" Neji bertanya dan melayangkan tatapan skeptikalnya kepada wanita itu. "Bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi? Dan... dan bahkan tidak ada rekaman dari kamera di gedung ini yang menangkap gambar pelaku? Kau pasti bercanda, bukan?"

Dengan ragu, Tenten menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak bercanda atau mengada-ada, Hyuuga-san," kata Tenten. "Hasil yang kuberikan memang seperti itu. Mengenai tidak ada kamera yang menangkap gambaran pelaku, memang terdengar sedikit aneh. Pasalnya, sepanjang malam karema memang tidak pernah dimatikan. Tidak terdapat juga kerusakan pada kamera di gedung ini atau ada kesan di-_hack_. Tidak. Semua kamera berfungsi normal."

Tapi bagaimana? Neji menyuarakan pertanyaan itu di kepalanya. Ia menutup laporan di tangannya dan menyerahkan kembali kepada wanita di sampingnya. Kembali mengamati ruangan di sekelilingnya.

Ini adalah penghinaan bagi seorang Hyuuga Neji. Tidak pernah dalam karirnya di kepolisian, hal seperti ini terjadi. Tidak pernah ada tahanannya yang terbunuh dan mereka bahkan tidak mendapat petunjuk satu pun mengenai pelakunya. Dan yang membuat Neji semakin geram, adalah kata-kata Hatake Kakashi yang sampai saat ini terngiang di kepalanya.

"Mungkin ada mata-mata di departemenmu, Hyuuga-san."

Tidak. Sampai sekarang Neji tidak mau menerima apa yang dikatakan Hatake Kakashi padanya. Hal itu terdengar konyol di telinganya. Mata-mata? Seperti polisi yang disuap oleh organisasi kriminal? Hah! Ini bukanlah film James Bond atau film semacam itu, ingat?

Tapi... bukankah dirinya berada di Departemen Organisasi Kriminal? Bukankah hal semacam itu mungkin terjadi jika mengingat organisasi-organisasi semacam apa yang pernah diselidikinya selama ini? Mafia dan Triad dari Cina bukankah sempat ia selidiki?

"_Damn it!"_ Neji mengumpat dengan tangan yang terkepal memukul jeruji besi di hadapannya. Ia berusaha tidak mengacuhkan pandangan tidak nyaman dari Tenten. Disandarkannya dahinya pada jeruji besi. Ia perlu berpikir. Jika dugaan Hatake Kakashi itu benar, ia perlu mencari siapa di antara bawahannya yang telah menjual informasi kepada siapapun yang bertanggung jawab dalam pembunuhan Kakuzu.

Dan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah karena hampir semua polisi di departemennya mengetahui mengenai rencana di mana seharusnya Hidan dan Kakuzu ditahan.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san!"

Pria beriris lavender pucat itu mencoba untuk tidak mengerang mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat sosok Hatake Kakashi yang berjalan memasuki ruangan. Di belakang pria itu, Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto baru saja melintasi garis polisi yang terpasang di tempat itu. Mendecakkan lidah begitu menyadari Uzumaki yang segera membuang pandangan ke arah lain saat kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu.

"Apa yang kauinginkan, Hatake-san?"

Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan pria bernama Hatake Kakashi, Neji sudah menduga bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah mempunyai pendapat yang sama. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan. Ia juga merasa bahwa pria bermasker itu menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik senyum yang sering diperlihatkan. Neji tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak menyukai jika ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya.

Sang kepala departemen itu harus kembali memfokuskan perhatian kepada agen FBI di hadapannya saat Kakashi menarik tubuhnya ke sudut ruangan.

"Kami menemukan petunjuk mengenai kasus Kakuzu."

Enam kata yang diucapkan Kakashi berhasil membuat tubuh Neji sedikit tersentak. Tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun di wajah pucatnya, Neji menatap lekat ke arah Kakashi; melihat pria itu tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Tapi sebelum memastikan hal itu, kami perlu bertemu dengan Hidan. Apa kau bisa membawa kami ke sana?"

Entah karena ingin membuktikan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh bermain-main dengan Neji atau karena seorang Hyuuga mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi, Neji tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk memutuskan. Langkah kaki lebar saat berjalan melewati atrium gedung NPA dengan ketiga agen FBI Amerika Serikat mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia baru saja ingin menunjukkan mobil mana yang harus mereka naiki, saat tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara letusan senjata api di depan gedung NPA.

Tiga letusan berturut-turut membuat Neji segera menyiagakan _revolver_ miliknya sembari bersembunyi di balik salah satu mobil patroli. Kedua matanya mencari dari mana tembakan itu berasal. Di sekelilingnya, terdengar suara teriakan dan pekik histeris dari penduduk sipil yang melintas di sekitar gedung NPA. Terdengar pula seruan dari petugas keamanan yang berada di dalam gedung NPA.

Sniper, pikir Neji saat kembali mendengar suara tembakan. Dan sebelum ia bisa menemukan di mana pelaku penembakan bersembunyi, suara dari seseorang yang ia kenal membuat Neji mengalihkan perhatian.

"**Naruto!"**

Suara Haruno Sakura terdengar lebih keras dibandingkan dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Kedua matanya melebar setelah menyadari ke arah mana wanita berambut merah jambu itu tertuju. Ia yakin jika jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak saat matanya menangkap sosok si pirang yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk gedung NPA.

Ia pernah melihat seseorang tertembak sebelumnya. Ia pernah melihat kejadian itu saat masih berada di Biro Investigasi Kriminal. Bagaimana seorang perambok bank menembak kelima rekannya sendiri hanya untuk mendapatkan hasil rampokan lebih besar. Ia ingat bagaimana selongsong-selongsong peluru menembus permukaan kulit itu sungguh membuatnya mual.

Dan itulah yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Hyuuga Neji tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya ketika terdengar tiga buah suara tembakan bersamaan dengan tiga butir peluru yang menembus tubuh Uzumaki Naruto; membuat pemuda pirang itu terpaku di tempat dengan kedua mata yang melebar. Terlihat si pirang menyentuh tubuhnya yang terkena tembakan sebelum terbatuk dan mengeluarkan sedikit gumpalan darah dari bibir.

Uzumaki tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya mendesis sebelum sebuah peluru kembali mengenai tubuh pemuda itu. Tidak lama kemudian, tubuh Uzumaki yang tergeletak di atas permukaan semenlah yang dilihat Neji.

Tidak satu pun suara tembakan terdengar setelah itu.

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Neji adalah tubuh Uzumaki yang dimasukkan ke dalam mobil _ambulance_ dan Haruno Sakura—yang mencoba menahan air mata untuk tidak tumpah—terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk di samping sosok Uzumaki.

Apa yang tengah terjadi?

* * *

**Tokyo Medical University Hospital, 22:21.**

Haruno Sakura selalu menganggap bahwa Kakashi adalah atasan yang eksentrik. Selama enam tahun bekerja di bawah koordinasi pria itu, Sakura sudah kebal dengan segala komentar dari rekan-rekannya di markas FBI jika mendengar bahwa keputusan yang diberikan sangatlah riskan untuk diikuti. Gila atau terkadang terdengar tidak masuk akal.

Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini wanita itu juga tidak akan berkomentar terhadap rencana gila pria itu.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor Tokyo Medical University Hospital yang terlihat lenggang di malam hari. Berkali-kali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar agar tidak menarik perhatian perawat di rumah sakit itu. Berkali-kali pula bersembunyi di salah satu pintu saat dirinya hampir berpapasan dengan petugas kebersihan atau dokter jaga.

Ia baru menghela napas lega saat matanya menangkap plang nama yang ditujunya.

Ruangan itu terlihat sepi dan mampu membuat tubuhnya sdikit tergidik karena udara dingin. Satu-satunya penerangan di tempat itu berasal dari sebuah lampu neon yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sakura juga bisa melihat ranjang-ranjang besi berjejer rapi di tempat itu.

Sungguh, pekerjaan seperti ini harusnya diserahkan kepada Sai—bukan wanita sepertinya.

Karena takut? Hah! Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali ia menjumpai tubuh tidak bernyawa milik seseorang. Ia adalah seorang agen FBI, ingat? Sudah merupakan resikonya jika menemukan kasus di mana ia harus berhadapan dengan mayat-mayat. Ia bahkan pernah melakukan _nekropsi_ terhadap salah satu korban di kasus yang ia tangani.

Dan mengunjungi ruang mayat di rumah sakit bukanlah hal yang perlu ia takutkan.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Kedua matanya menyusuri nama-nama yang terikat di kaki mayat-mayat di ruangan itu sampai akhirnya ia tiba di salah satu ranjang di ujung ruangan. Dengan kasar, menyibak selimut putih pucat yang menutupi tubuh kecokelatan milik teman satu timnya.

Ia memutar bosan kedua matanya mendengar dengkur pelan dari sosok Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Get up, __**Naruto**__!"_ Sakura mendesis. Saat tidak mendapatkan reaksi dari sosok di hadapannya, wanita berambut merah jambu itu terpaksa mendorong tubuh pemuda di hadapannya sehingga Naruto terjatuh ke atas lantai; menuai erangan proters darinya. "Jangan paksa aku melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari itu, _Baka_!"

"_You're so mean to me, Sakura!"_ desis si pirang sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan tangan. Tergidik saat udara dingin di tempat itu membelai tubuhnya. Kening Naruto berkerut mendapati Sakura menyodorkan sebuah tas besar yang sejak tadi dibawa wanita itu. "Aku benci melakukan hal ini, kau tahu?"

Sakura tidak mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia menyuruh pemuda itu untuk memakai pakaian dan menutupi puncak kepala dengan tudung jaket sementara ia memeriksa berkas-berkas yang ada di dalam laci ruangan tersebut; segera mengganti laporan keterangan kematian Naruto dengan laporan yang sudah disiapkannya. Ia hanya berharap jika tidak ada yang mencurigai bahwa tubuh Naruto menghilang dari ruang mayat walau ia sudah memalsukan laporan kematian Naruto—menyatakan tubuh si pirang sudah dikremasi tadi sore.

Ya. Sakura tidak akan berkomentar mengenai rencana Kakashi yang ingin memalsukan kematian Naruto demi keamanan pemuda itu.

"Kita perlu menemukan kamar mandi," kata Sakura setelah keluar dari areal gedung rumah sakit. Bersama Naruto, ia segera memasuki mobil yang diparkirkannya di dekat pintu belakang rumah sakit sembari memeriksa jika ada yang mengawasi mereka. Kembali menghela napas lega begitu ia merasa bahwa mereka sudah aman. "Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

"Yeah, kurasa," Naruto bergumam dari kursi penumpang. "Tapi Sai benar-benar serius. Dia sepertinya ingin membunuhku dengan menembak dadaku. Dadaku yang retak, _for the God's sake!_ Walaupun hanya peluru tiruan, tapi sakitnya seperti peluru sungguhan. Aku ingin tahu di mana dia mendapatkan barang seperti itu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik pelan. Ia juga ingin tahu di mana Sai mendapatkan peluru yang terlihat asli tapi merupakan peluru tiruan dan mampu membuat Naruto seperti tertembak sungguhan. Bukan peluru karet tentunya karena peluru karet tidak akan mampu mengeluarkan darah sehingga terlihat seperti penembakan sungguhan.

"Dari sini belok ke kanan, Sakura. Aku tahu ada sebuah hotel di daerah sana."

Wanita dari keluarga Haruno itu tidak membantah apa yang dikatakan rekan timnya. Begitu sampai di hotel yang ditunjuk Naruto, ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan memesan sebuah kamar sementara si pirang menyembunyikan diri agar tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat.

Kamar itu bukanlah kamar yang mewah seperti apartemen yang disewa Naruto. Hanya sebuah kamar sederhana berisi sebuah tempat tidur, lemari pendingin di sudut ruangan dan meja riah yang menjadi satu dengan lemari pakaian. Sakura segera merebahkan diri di atas kasur yang empuk setelah menyerahkan tas yang dibawanya kepada Naruto. Ia segera mendapati pemuda pirang itu memasuki kamar mandi.

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar itu dan berpikir mengenai alasan Kakashi ingin memalsukan kematian Naruto. Karena kematian Kakuzu, atasannya mencemaskan jika organisasi di mana Kakuzu bergabung akan mengincar Naruto. Bagaimana pun, Naruto sudah menyusup di dalam organisasi itu selama tujuh bulan dan mencari informasi yang bisa dikirimkan ke markas FBI.

Nyawa Naruto berada di ujung tanduk apalagi setelah mereka berhasil menangkap dua anggota organisasi itu.

Sakura segera kembali terfokus ke sekelilingnya saat mendengar aliran air dari kamar mandi berhenti mengalir. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ia tersenyum tipis saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut merah—yang terlihat masih basah—dengan warna mata yang senada keluar dari tempat itu. Jaket kulit berwarna hitam melekat di tubuh sosok tersebut.

"Kau tahu, Naruto. Kau tidak terlihat buruk dengan penampilan itu. _Well_, tentu saja aku masih menyukai warna rambutmu yang pirang."

Sosok di depan kamar mandi itu mengerang pelan, menenggelamkan wajah pada handuk berwarna putih sebelum bergumam tidak jelas. "_I hate you, Sakura._ Apa kau lupa jika aku membenci penampilan ini?"

"**Well**, benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat mengagumkan dengan jaket kulit dan pakaian ketat itu, _**Kyuubi-san**_."

**End of Chapter 2 — Undercover**

* * *

Special thanks to: Rin Miharu-Uzu, Azusa TheBadGirl, rura, Nasumichan Uharu, itakyuu .red .devil and Aoi LawLight! See you on the next chapter, Pals!

Review?


	3. Mission

**15 years ago.**

* * *

Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Naruto yang ingin ditanyakannya kepada sosok Sarutobi Asuma. Ia ingin tahu mengapa pria itu meninggalkannya di tempat ini. Ia ingin tahu di mana kedua orang tuanya, mengapa mereka tidak menemuinya dan membawanya pulang. Atau mengapa Asuma menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan kepada setiap orang yang menanyakan namanya bahwa namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto; bukan Namikaze Naruto.

Dan saat Asuma datang ke panti asuhan setelah tiga tahun lebih, Naruto pun menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang dipendamnya selama ini.

"... Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Naruto," kata Asuma padanya. Walau Robert—pengelola panti asuhan—menyuruh Asuma untuk tidak merokok di lingkungan panti asuhan, pria itu tidak mengindahkan apa yang dikatakan Robert. "Setidaknya sampai kau sedikit lebih besar. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi, Gaki."

Naruto jelas tidak menyukai apa yang dikatakan Asuma. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menendang kasar butiran pasir di bawah sepatu mungilnya. Kedua matanya menyipit saat mendengar Asuma terkekeh pelan. Naruto kecil semakin kesal setelah pria itu mengacak helaian rambut pirangnya sebelum kembali merokok. Kedua mata pria itu terlihat memandang jauh ke depan.

Anak laki-laki berumur delapan tahun itu sungguh tidak mengerti. Selama tiga tahun tinggal di panti asuhan ini, tidak sekalipun ia pernah berhenti untuk memikirkan mengapa dirinya berada di tempat ini. Naruto bukan anak yang bodoh. Ia tahu bahwa anak-anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan adalah anak yang tidak mempunyai orang tua atau kerabat. Kebanyakan dari mereka ditinggalkan di tempat ini bahkan sejak mereka masih kecil.

Tapi Naruto masih memiliki orang tua, bukan? Ayahnya masih hidup—ia tahu itu—begitu juga dengan ibunya. Tapi mengapa ia harus berada di tempat ini? Ia bukanlah Lionel yang dimasukkan ke panti asuhan karena kedua orang tua anak laki-laki itu meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Ia juga bukan Marie yang saat masih bayi ditinggalkan di depan panti asuhan ini oleh ibu yang tidak bertanggungjawab.

Ia ingin menanyakan alasan itu akan tetapi urung karena ia bisa menduga bahwa Asuma tidak akan mengatakannya.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

Naruto dengan cepat mendongakkan kepala saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Cengiran lebar terukir di wajahnya ketika mendapati sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya setelah kepergian Asuma beberapa saat yang lalu. Naruto menggelengkan kepala, mencengkeram erat tali ayunan yang didudukinya sebelum mengayunkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ke belakang. Di sampingnya, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di ayunan yang sebelumnya ditempati Asuma.

"Siapa pria yang baru saja menemuimu?" Sasuke bertanya kepadanya; membuat Naruto memutar bosan kedua mata mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Tsk! Apa Sasuke tidak bosan memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama setiap harinya?

"Dia Sarutobi Asuma. Orang yang membawaku ke tempat ini."

Masih menyibukkan diri dengan bermain ayunan, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke dan melihat anak laki-laki itu menaikkan sebelah alis. Naruto menghela napas panjang setelah menyadari jika sepertinya Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ne, Sasuke, di mana orang tuamu?"

Selama tiga tahun tinggal di panti asuhan ini, baik Sasuke dan dirinya tidak sekalipun pernah menanyakan mengenai keluarga mereka setelah Naruto menyadari bahwa anak laki-laki berkulit pucat itu selalu menghindari pertanyaan yang diajukan dari anak-anak lain di tempat ini. Naruto belajar untuk tidak pernah bertanya jika tidak ingin mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke terlihat ingin marah jika ada yang menanyakan hal itu.

Naruto segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan setelah menyadari pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibirnya tanpa ia sadari. Memekik pelan saat ia hampir terjatuh dari ayunan karena pegangan tangannya terlepas. Dengan sedikit takut, Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke; menunggu reaksi dari anak laki-laki itu.

Si pirang cukup terkejut melihat kedua iris oniks Sasuke melebar dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Dan sebelum Naruto sempat mengatakan sepatah kata, anak laki-laki membalikkan tubuh lalu berjalan meninggalkannya; membuat Naruto termenung di tempat.

Perlu waktu beberapa hari bagi Naruto agar Sasuke kembali mau berbicara kepadanya dan perlu dua tahun baginya sebelum Sasuke akhirnya mau menceritakan mengapa anak laki-laki itu berada di panti asuhan yang jauh dari kampung halaman mereka.

Dan setelah Naruto mengetahui hal itu, ia juga menyadari jika Sasuke dan dirinya memiliki latar belakang yang tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka sama-sama adalah anak yatim piatu yang tidak lagi mempunyai orang tua.

Naruto mengetahui kebenaran itu saat usianya menginjak sepuluh tahun.

* * *

**Chapter 3 — Mission**

* * *

**Present day, 23:56.**

Suara air yang mengalir dari keran memenuhi kamar mandi berukuran kecil itu. Kedua iris safirnya menatap datar kepada aliran air yang mengandung sisa-sisa bahan pewarna rambut. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mendongakkan kepala, melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin di hadapannya. Menghela napas saat matanya menangkap sebuah kalung yang melingkar di lehernya.

Tidak ada helaian rambut pirang cerah yang membingkai wajahnya. Warna rambut aslinya itu kini digantikan oleh helaian rambut berwarna merah gelap—nyaris menyerupai warna darah—dengan sedikit _highlight_ oranye di dekat dua telinganya yang akan muncul setelah rambutnya kering. Tangan kecokelatannya kini bergerak meraih tas besar pemberian Sakura; mengambil _foundation_ untuk menutupi tiga buah bekas luka di masing-masing pipinya dan sisa lebam akibat apa yang dilakukan Hidan tempo hari. Kontak lensa berwarna merah tidak lupa ia gunakan sehingga berhasil menutupi kedua iris safirnya.

Naruto meringis pelan saat ia mencoba mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang sudah disediakan Sakura. Dari pantulan di cermin di hadapannya, ia segera merutuk setelah mendapati ada empat bekas luka lebam di permukaan kulit dadanya. _Damn that pervert_, batin Naruto. Ia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa dirinya dengan mudah menyetujui untuk tidak memakai rompi anti peluru saat Sai menembak tubuhnya dengan peluru tiruan. Walau tidak sampai membuatnya terluka, tapi tetap saja peluru itu mampu meninggalkan bekas biru keunguan di tubuhnya.

Dalam diam, Naruto mengganti pakaiannya. Handuk putih melingkar di leher kecokelatannya. Naruto segera mematikan keran dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar manti itu. Mengerang dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkan pada handuk ketika mendengar komentar yang diberikan Sakura padanya.

Walau Sakura mengatakan bahwa wanita itu menyukai dirinya dalam penampilan seperti sekarang, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Naruto. Ia membenci penampilan ini. Sangat. Jika bisa, ia bahkan tidak berniat untuk menatap pantulan dirinya yang seperti ini. Karena baginya, Kurama Kyuubi adalah sebuah **dosa**. Dosa yang tercipta di luar kuasanya. Dosa yang ingin disembunyikannya dalam-dalam dari dunia ini.

"... Kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan setelah ini, bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat, mendudukkan diri di pinggir sembari mengeringkan rambutnya. Mengerutkan kening saat sebuah amplop cokelat tersegel diulurkan Sakura kepadanya. Agen FBI itu dengan cepat mendongakkan kepala dan menatap wanita itu dengan bingung.

"Di dalamnya ada identitasmu yang baru. Lengkap dengan _pasport_, surat ijin mengemudi, kunci sebuah mobil, visa, kartu kredit dan ponsel. Kakashi yang menyiapkan semua itu dan gunakan dengan baik. Kau mungkin harus mencari tempat tinggal yang baru."

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun. Diperiksanya apa yang ada di dalam amplop di tangannya. Ia mendesis pelan melihat foto wajahnya—yang dalam penyamaran—terpampang di _pasport_, lengkap dengan identitasnya sebagai seorang Kurama Kyuubi.

Kurama Kyuubi, seorang **pembunuh bayaran** yang cukup terkenal di dunia bawah.

Naruto menciptakan _image_ itu empat tahun yang lalu. Empat tahun di mana dirinya mulai mengotori tangannya dengan darah. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak nyawa yang meregang di tangannya hanya untuk menciptakan sosok seorang Kyuubi. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa uang yang masuk ke rekeningnya setelah ia menjalankan misi yang datang padanya; misi untuk membunuh, misi untuk menghabisi nyawa seseorang. Dan Naruto tidak akan menyesal atas apa yang dilakukannya.

"Dan setelah ini aku tidak boleh menghubungi kalian, bukan?" Naruto bertanya, mendapatkan anggukan dari Sakura. Rekan satu timnya itu mendesah pelan dan mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. "Aku juga tidak boleh bertemu dengan kalian dan bertukar informasi jika keadaan belum aman. Aku hanya boleh melakukannya jika mereka sudah benar-benar percaya bahwa Uzumaki Naruto sudah mati."

Sekali lagi, Sakura menganggukkan kepala.

"Well, hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang," kata Sakura sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. "Selama beberapa saat, kau hanya harus memfokuskan diri dengan penyamaran ini. Mencoba masuk ke dalam organisasi di mana Kakuzu bergabung. Bukan sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, sang agen FBI, tapi sebagai Kurama Kyuubi—pembunuh bayaran. Kau juga tidak boleh melupakan bahwa dirimu yang sekarang adalah Kyuubi. Bukan Namikaze Naruto atau Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto yang kukenal—"

"—sudah mati sore tadi. _Yeah, I already knew that, you know?_" potong Naruto, menuai senyum ragu dari wanita di sampingnya.

"_Good luck dan take care, Kyuubi-san."_

Keheningan melanda kamar hotel itu begitu Naruto melihat sosok Sakura menghilang di balik pintu. Selama beberapa saat, Naruto memilih untuk terdiam di dalam kamarnya dan tidak memedulikan jika penerangan di tempat itu hanya berasal dari lampu di atas meja nakas. Kedua matanya terasa berat dan empuknya tempat tidur yang di duduki sama sekali tidak membantu. Jika saja bisa, Naruto sangat ingin merebahkan tubuh dan menutup mata selama beberapa jam. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Siraman air hangat di kamar mandi tadi tidak cukup untuk membuat otot-otot tubuhnya santai. Sungguh, ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dirinya berlibur dan menikmati kehidupannya tanpa harus memikirkan pekerjaan.

Mungkin... mungkin jika kasus yang ditanganinya sekarang bisa selesai, ia bisa mengajukan cuti kepada Kakashi.

Agen FBI—dalam penyamaran—itu termenung dalam kesendiriannya selama beberapa saat sebelum teringat bahwa dirinya tidak bisa berlama-lama di tempat ini. Dengan cepat ia mengumpulkan kembali barang-barangnya dan memasukkan begitu saja ke dalam tas ransel yang ditinggalkan Sakura untuknya. Dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah memastikan tidak ada apapun yang tertinggal di sana—termasuk sidik jarinya sekalipun.

Ya. Tidak ada yang boleh menyadari bahwa Uzumaki Naruto masih hidup.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk keluar dari hotel tersebut. Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa belas menit, dirinya sudah berada di antara keramaian kota Shibuya; berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian pejalan kaki di tempat itu. Topi _baseball_ yang ditemukannya di dalam tas ransel setidaknya mampu menutupi wajahnya dari orang-orang sekitar. Walau tentu saja orang-orang di sekitarnya mungkin tidak mengenalinya, tidak ada salahnya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Naruto baru saja berniat untuk mencari sebuah apartemen di sekitar Shibuya sebelum ponsel miliknya bergetar. Mendesah pelan saat menyadari ada beberapa pesan masuk di ponselnya.

_Well_, sepertinya tidak ada waktu istirahat sekarang, batin Naruto setelah membaca semua pesan masuk itu.

* * *

**Tokyo Tower, 11:57.**

Yakushi Kabuto menatap pengunjung Tokyo Tower dari balik kacamata yang digunakannya. Kedua matanya tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengawasi orang-orang itu seolah-olah jika sekali saja pertahanannya melemah, nyawanya menjadi taruhan. Ia juga tidak pernah terlihat mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik saku jaketnya.

Ia merutuk pelan saat tubuhnya tersentak setelah mendengar bunyi jam besar yang berdentang keras di menara tinggi itu; membuatnya lebih menyiagakan dirinya. Terbunuh di tempat ini bukanlah hal yang diinginkan Kabuto untuk terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga, masih banyak hal yang diinginkannya.

"Yakushi Kabuto?"

Pria berambut abu-abu itu kali ini tidak terlonjak dari tempatnya setelah mendengar suara bernada berat dari belakangnya. Perlahan, ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga bisa melihat jelas sosok yang sudah ditunggunya. Ekspresi serius di wajahnya perlahan berubah; membentuk senyum tipis di wajah pucat pria itu.

"Kyuubi-san?"

Kabuto mendapati pria berpakaian hitam dan memakai kacamata bergagang perak di hadapannya mengangguk singkat sebelum berjalan menyandarkan tubuh di dekat jendela kaca. Hampir setengah wajah pria itu tertutup oleh kerah tinggi dari pakaian yang dikenakan. Kedua matanya mengamati sosok itu dalam diam; berusaha menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan sosok itu.

Bohong jika ia mengaku tahu banyak mengenai seorang Kurama Kyuubi. Tidak. Justru sebaliknya, selain nama dan bagaimana cara menghubungi pria itu, Kabuto tidak mengetahui apapun. Kurama Kyuubi seperti hantu di dunia bawah; tanpa latar belakang dan lebih suka bekerja di balik bayang-bayang. Tidak banyak yang tahu bagaimana wajah pembunuh bayaran itu. Jika ada yang tahu atau pernah melihat pun, orang-orang tersebut lebih memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Itulah salah satu kesepakatan jika ingin menggunakan jasa pria tersebut.

Dan itu membuat Kabuto sangat ingin menguak apa yang disembunyikan seorang Kurama Kyuubi. Ia dan tuannya sangat tertarik dengan reputasi yang membayangi Kyuubi; membuatnya ingin menjadikan pria itu sebagai salah satu rekan kerjanya. Kyuubi akan lebih baik jika menjadi kawan—bukan lawan.

"Kau sudah tahu bagaimana kesepakatannya, bukan?" Kyuubi berkata. Sepasang iris merah milik pria itu cukup mampu membuat Kabuto menegak ludahnya sendiri. Walau bukan pertama kali melihat tatapan seperti itu, Kabuto terkadang masih tidak bisa mencegah perasaan tidak nyaman yang didapatnya. Tatapan Kyuubi mengingatkannya kepada sosok tuannya.

"Ya. Dan aku sudah membawa apa yang kauperlukan." Kabuto menyerahkan sebuah amplop tebal kepada pria itu. "Sisa bayaran dari pekerjaanmu akan dibayarkan begitu aku memastikan pekerjaan yang kaulakukan berhasil."

Kabuto melihat Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau seperti ingin mengatakan jika aku tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaanku dengan benar."

Senyum tersungging di wajah Kabuto.

"Aku bukan bermaksud seperti itu, Kyuubi-san," katanya sembari mencoba tidak mengacuhkan tatapan dari sepasang iris merah itu. "Aku sudah banyak mendengar mengenai reputasimu di dunia bawah dan aku tidak akan meragukannya. Hanya saja aku ingin memastikan kalau kau melakukan pekerjaanmu. Aku tidak mau kepalaku menjadi taruhan setelah apa yang gagal dilakukan Kakuzu."

"Kakuzu?"

Kabuto terdiam sejenak. Salahkah ia jika mendengar nada suara Kurama Kyuubi terdengar sedikit tertarik? Ah, mungkin pria di hadapannya hanya ingin mendengar bagaimana kabar pria itu. Bagaimanapun juga, kedua orang itu bergelut di bidang yang sama—sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

"Ah," Kabuto bergumam. "Sejujurnya atasanku ingin Kakuzu menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Sayangnya, kami mendengar pria itu ditemukan mati di sel tahanan. Sayang sekali karena kami sudah membayar separuh lebih untuk pekerjaan yang akan dilakukan pria itu. Kami tidak ingin rugi, kau tahu? Aku juga sangat berharap kau bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini karena... _well_, atasanku sangat tertarik untuk merekrutmu bekerja dengan kami."

Kabuto terdiam saat menyadari pria di hadapannya tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatap ke arah lain. Ingin tahu apa yang membuat pria itu tidak mengacuhkannya membuat pria berambut abu-abu itu mengikuti ke arah mana pandangan Kyuubi. Keningnya berkerut melihat sekumpulan anak-anak yang sepertinya tengah mengadakan wisata ke tempat ini.

"Akan kupikirkan tawaran dari atasanmu. Mengenai pekerjaan ini, kau akan mendengar hasilnya secepat mungkin."

Dan sebelum Kabuto sempat mengatakan apapun, sosok Kurama Kyuubi sudah berjalan menjauhinya; menghilang di antara kerumunan pengunjung di tempat itu.

* * *

**House of Representatives Building, 21:03.**

Empat hari kemudian, Naruto mendapati dirinya berdiri di salah satu atap gedung di depan gedung parlemen Jepang dengan sebuah tas berukuran panjang di tangannya. Diletakkannya tas berwarna hitam itu di dekat kakinya, mengambil teropong dan mengarahkan benda itu tepat ke gedung di bawahnya. Terlihat kerumunan wartawan dan warga sipil yang berkumpul di depan gedung parlemen. Semua orang-orang itu tengah menunggu pintu gedung parlemen itu terbuka.

Dalam diam dan berusaha mengabaikan angin malam yang berhembus di atas atap itu, Naruto mulai merakit komponen senjata api laras panjang yang disembunyikannya di bawah biola di dalam tasnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk memasang teropong, magasin, gagang dan badan senapan di tangannya. Senapan api itu sempat dikokang sebelum Naruto memposisikan tubuhnya untuk menembak. Iris merahnya mengintip dari teropong yang terpasang; mengamati dalam diam pemandangan di depan gedung parlemen sementara jemari tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan tertempel pada pelatuk senapan.

Naruto akan jujur mengatakan ia tidak menyukai pekerjaan ini. Ia tidak suka harus menggunakan senjata di tangannya untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang.

Ia benci dengan pekerjaan ini. Ia benci setiap kali jarinya menarik pelatuk sehingga selongsong-selongsong peluru itu mengenai target yang diinginkannya.

Bukankah dulu bukanlah seperti ini tujuannya belajar menembak?

Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara cepat untuk masuk ke dalam jajaran organisasi hitam di negara ini; alasan yang membuatnya bertahan memerankan sosok Kurama Kyuubi selama empat tahun terakhir. Ia tidak boleh mundur sekarang, bukan? Sudah terlambat mengingat sebanyak apa darah yang telah melumuri tangannya.

Ia tidak boleh mundur karena ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya.

Naruto ingat bagaimana dirinya sedikit terkejut mendapatkan e-mail dari Yakushi Kabuto—yang sudah dikirim oleh pria itu setelah beberapa jam dari waktu kematian Kakuzu—di antara e-mail yang ditujukan untuk Kurama Kyuubi. Ia tidak pernah merasa seberuntung ini sebelumnya.

Yakushi Kabuto adalah tangan kanan Orochimaru, seorang pimpinan Triad dari Cina yang selama ini diselidiki oleh FBI sebelum pria itu menghilang setelah penyergapan di Hong Kong dua tahun yang lalu. Orochimaru bahkan lebih licin dari seekor belut. Berkali-kali lepas dari cengkeraman FBI dan meloloskan diri tanpa seorang pun yang tahu keberadaan pria itu.

Tanpa mempertimbangkan apapun lagi, Naruto dengan cepat menyetujui tawaran pria itu apalagi Kabuto tidak sengaja mengatakan ingin mengajaknya bergabung.

Bukankah sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui?

Hah! Naruto ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Mengapa justru pekerjaan yang dibencinya justru membawanya semakin dengan dengan tujuannya?

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang terasa perih. Menatap lewat teropong dengan lensa kontak yang terpasang di kedua matanya bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Berkali-kali ia ingin menyingkirkan lensa kontak itu namun urung setelah memikirkan mungkin saja ada anak buah Orochimaru yang mengamati pekerjaannya.

Si pirang sungguh sangat senang saat matanya menangkap pintu lebar di gedung parlemen Jepang perlahan terbuka. Di depan pagar besi yang terpasang, kilatan kamera dari para wartawan segera menghiasi suasana malam itu bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok pria tua—dengan perban yang menutupi mata kanan—berjalan digiring oleh beberapa petugas polisi Jepang.

Shimura Danzō adalah seorang anggota parlemen Jepang yang terkenal dengan kritikan pedasnya kepada Perdana Menteri Jepang. Tentu saja sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Shimura Danzō tidak menyukai pemerintahan yang dipimpin Sarutobi Hiruzen selama ini. Pria itu bahkan berusaha menurunkan Hiruzen dengan segala cara yang dapat dilakukan. Dan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Perdana Menteri Jepang adalah salah satunya. Sayang, hal itu tidak sampai terjadi; membuat Shimura Danzō akhirnya diadili di depan parlemen Jepang dalam kejahatannya.

Tidak banyak yang tahu pula bahwa pria itu juga mempunyai pengaruh di dunia bawah. Shimura Danzō adalah salah satu sosok yang dulu pernah membentuk organisasi 'Root' yang merupakan tonggak perkembangan organisasi kriminal di negara ini. Walau sekarang organisasi itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi, tapi bukan berarti pengaruh Danzō hilang begitu saja.

Orochimaru ternyata merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan Danzō. Bagaimanapun juga, Danzō adalah orang yang meminta Orochimaru untuk membunuh Hiruzen. Tentu saja dengan dibongkarnya usaha pembunuhan Hiruzen itu, keberadaan Orochimaru akan dengan mudah diketahui jika Danzō membuka mulutnya. Naruto mengenal orang-orang seperti Danzō. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak ingin menderita di balik jeruji besi sendirian.

Sungguh, terkadang Naruto tidak bisa mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka.

Naruto kembali mencoba memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Kembali, ia mengamati kerumunan orang-orang yang berkumpul menunggu Danzō dimasukkan ke dalam mobil polisi yang sudah disiapkan di depan gedung parlemen. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Naruto untuk sekadar menarik pelatuk di tangannya. Yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak gegabah adalah adanya polisi-polisi yang mengelilingi Danzō. Ia tidak ingin menembak petugas polisi atau warga sipil; membuatnya menunggu kesempatan.

Si pirang mengikuti sosok Danzō yang berjalan menuruni tangga gedung parlemen dengan polisi yang masih mengelilingi pria itu. Naruto tahu inilah kesempatannya. Hanya saja, saat ia ingin menarik pelatuk, matanya menangkap sosok yang berdiri di ujung kerumunan di depan gedung parlemen; tampak terpisah dari kerumunan sekitarnya.

Naruto menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang menahan napasnya sendiri sambil mencoba meyakinkan bahwa matanya sama sekali tidak salah melihat sosok tersebut.

Apakah ia sedang berhalusinasi?

Tidak. Naruto menyakinkan dirinya setelah mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia bahkan mencoba melihat dengan teropong yang lebih besar.

Dan sosok itu masih berada di sana, berdiri sendirian dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Naruto yang melupakan untuk apa ia bersembunyi di atas atap gedung dengan senjata di tangan memilih untuk mengamati sosok berkulit pucat itu. Kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah dan membuatnya terdiam di tempat—senjata laras panjang miliknya terlupakan begitu saja.

Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di sana? Naruto bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Kedua iris merahnya menatap lekat sosok pemuda itu dari balik lensa teropong. Haruskah ia meninggalkan tempat ini dan berlari mengejar pemuda itu? Tapi bagaimana dengan...

Naruto tidak sempat memikirkan hal lain saat matanya menangkap gerakan dari tangan kanan Sasuke yang bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari balik saku jaket. Kedua iris merahnya melebar sempurna saat menangkap benda apa yang diraih Sasuke.

"_**Fuck!"**_ Naruto mengumpat mengamati bagaimana tangan pucat pemuda itu kini terulur ke depan dengan sebuah revolver lengkap dengan peredam teracung lurus. Naruto menyadari ke arah mana ujung revolver itu tertuju. Dan sebelum Naruto melakukan gerakan apapun, percikan api dan sisa bubuk mesiu muncul saat pelatuk revolver itu ditarik.

Hanya perlu beberapa detik sebelum teriakan histeris terdengar saat tubuh Shimura Danzō ambruk di atas anak tangga dengan sebuah tembakan mengenai dada pria itu.

Naruto seakan-akan melupakan semuanya. Ia melemparkan begitu saja teropong di tangannya, berlari menuju pintu atap dan segera menuruni ratusan anak tangga gedung itu.

Banyak pertanyaan berputar di kepala Naruto. Banyak hal yang tidak dimengertinya.

Mengapa Sasuke bisa berada di sini? Apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu dengan membunuh Danzō di depan umum di mana siapapun bisa melihat wajahnya? Dan... dan mengapa Sasuke terlihat begitu tenang? Mengapa?

Semua pertanyaan itu tidak mampu dijawab olehnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mencari jawaban logis dari apa yang dilihatnya namun tidak satu pun ada alasan yang memuaskannya. Naruto kembali mengumpat ketika kakinya tidak sengaja terpeleset di ujung bawah anak tangga yang dituruninya.

Napas pemuda itu terputus-putus setelah menuruni ratusan anak tangga. Dadanya berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Butiran-butiran keringat juga membasahi pelipis dan wajahnya. Akan tetapi Naruto tidak memedulikan itu semua. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya mendekati halaman depan gedung parlemen; menyeruak kerumunan yang berkumpul sedikit lebih jauh dari tempat di mana Danzō tertembak. Polisi terlihat mengepung tempat itu.

Naruto seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Kedua matanya bergerak liar mencari sosok Sasuke di antara orang-orang itu. Namun seberapa lama pun ia mencoba mencari, Sasuke tidak berada di manapun. Pemuda itu menghilang begitu saja. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak baginya.

"_Damn it!"_ desis Naruto sembari meremas helaian rambut merahnya. Dadanya terasa terbakar karena berlari. Pandangannya berkabut namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menggosoknya. Dalam diam, Naruto meremas bagian depan pakaian miliknya; meremas sebuah kalung dengan lambang kipas yang melingkar di leher kecokelatannya.

**End of Chapter 3 — Mission**

* * *

Like always, thank you so much for itakyuu .red .devil, Rin Miharu-Uzu, rura, Azusa TheBadGirl, Aoi Lawlight, Nasumichan Uharu, and evilSmirk Rizu. See you on the next chapter, Pals!

Wanna review?


	4. Investigation

**13 years ago.**

* * *

Cengiran lebar tidak henti-hentinya terukir di wajah Naruto. Anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun itu juga terlihat tidak berhenti untuk bersenandung sembari berlari kecil menuju sebuah gedung tua bercat putih pucat. Sesekali ia melambaikan tangannya kepada anak-anak lain yang ditemuinya. Cengiran di wajahnya menjadi semakin lebar saat mendapati Sasuke yang tengah mendudukkan diri di ruang aula—sebuah tempat di mana anak-anak biasanya berkumpul. Naruto melihat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis menyadari keberadaanya.

"... Lihat! Aku mendapatkan cokelat dari Ivy!" Naruto berseru, memamerkan sebuah kotak berpita merah kepada Sasuke. Si pirang mendudukkan diri di samping anak laki-laki berkulit pucat itu; menggembungkan pipinya setelah menyadari Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Anak laki-laki itu malah sibuk membaca buku yang terbuka di atas meja.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Si pirang mengerucutkan bibir. Ia berniat menanggapi kata-kata anak laki-laki di sampingnya sebelum melihat sebuah lengan melingkar di bahunya. Menaikkan sebelah alis mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat lumpur tersenyum padanya. Naruto tentu saja mengenal anak laki-laki itu. Lima tahun tinggal di panti asuhan yang dikelola Robert mempunyai mengenal mereka. Ia bahkan sudah bisa berkomunikasi dengan penghuni tempat ini. Terima kasih kepada Sasuke yang mengajarinya bahasa mereka.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan tanggapan apapun dari Uchiha, _Blondie_," anak laki-laki seusianya itu berkata, masih tersenyum ke arahnya. "Dia bahkan sepertinya tidak akan peduli walau kau mendapatkan lusinan cokelat sekalipun dari anak-anak perempuan."

Naruto menyetujui dalam diam. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Mark—anak laki-laki di sampingnya—memang benar. Lima tahun mengenal Sasuke, Naruto tidak pernah melihat anak laki-laki berkulit pucat itu mau menerima cokelat di hari Valentine. Ia juga sangat yakin jika Sasuke pasti akan membuang cokelat-cokelat itu ke dalam tempat sampah daripada memakannya. Ah, malangnya anak perempuan yang sudah bersusah payah membuatkan cokelat untuk Sasuke.

"Setidaknya kau harus memakannya walau hanya satu saja, Sasuke. Tumpukan cokelat itu maksudku."

Sepasang iris oniks Sasuke meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali berkutat dengan buku tebal di atas meja. "Kalau kau mau, kau boleh memakannya. Aku tidak akan peduli," kata Sasuke. "Aku bukan anak yang akan girang dan bertingkah seperti idiot hanya karena mendapat sebuah hadiah Valentine konyol seperti kau."

Naruto kembali menggembungkan pipinya. Ia mendesis pelan atas komentar Sasuke. "_You're an asshole, Sasuke_," katanya sebelum sempat memikirkan apa yang telah diucapkannya.

Terlihat salah satu alis anak laki-laki itu terangkat sebelum seringai sinis tersungging di wajah pucat Sasuke. "_You're an idiot, then_," bisik Sasuke, menatap bosan ke arah si pirang.

"_Bastard,"_ Naruto mendesis.

"_Ramen-freak."_

"_Jerk!"_

"_Dumbass."_

Sepasang iris safir Naruto melebar, terlihat tidak peduli lagi jika hampir semua pasang mata penghuni aula kini tertuju padanya. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan membelalakkan mata menyadari kata-kata yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"_D—dumbass...? __**C—chicken butt**__!"_

"_Moron."_

"Gah!_ Teme!"_

"_Dobe."_

"_You—"_

"—**Uzumaki!"**

Naruto mau tidak mau meneguk ludahnya sendiri setelah menyadari keberadaan Mr. Robert yang berdiri di ambang pintu aula dengan kedua tangan di pinggang, meneriakkan kepadanya untuk datang ke kantor pria itu. Tentu saja ia cukup beruntung tidak harus menjalani detensi yang diberikan pria itu seorang diri. Selama mendengar ceramah Mr. Robert yang tidak menyukai ada anak-anak di tempat ini yang memakai kata-kata seperti tadi, Naruto tidak henti-hentinya melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke.

Ia mendecakkan lidah menyadari ekspresi datar yang diperlihatkan anak laki-laki itu sepanjang detensi. Sama sekali tidak terlihat terlalu memersalahkan hukuman apa yang diberikan Mr. Robert kepada mereka.

"Ini semua salahmu, kau tahu?" Naruto bergumam pelan sembari melangkahkan kaki memasuki bangunan panti asuhan setelah dua jam lebih membersihkan halaman belakang tempat itu. Di sampingnya, Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Naruto segera membuka mulutnya dan berniat mengatakan sesuatu sebelum televisi yang menyala di dapur panti asuhan menarik perhatiannya.

Si pirang merasakan ada yang aneh padanya saat mendengarkan seorang penyiar berita memberitakan mengenai kebakaran di sebuah pabrik tua di bagian utara London. Terpaku di tempat ketika matanya menatap lekat gambar bangunan yang tengah dilalap api. Melihat bagaimana kobaran api itu mengelilingi seluruh bangunan membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah menahan napas selama beberapa saat.

Dan sebelum Naruto dapat mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya, ia mendengar seseorang berteriak kencang; meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimengertinya. Tapi... ada satu hal yang kemudian ia mengerti. Ia mengerti jika bukan orang lain yang didengarnya berteriak. **Dirinyalah** yang saat ini berteriak kencang dengan kedua mata yang membelalak sempurna. Kedua tangannya meremas helaian rambutnya sebelum sekelilingnya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

**Chapter 4 — Investigation**

* * *

**Present day, 07:24.**

Kerutan di dahi dan tatapan tajam adalah hal pertama yang diterima Naruto saat pintu di hadapannya terbuka; memperlihatkan sosok Sakura yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. Sebelum Naruto sempat mengatakan apapun, wanita berambut merah jambu itu menarik bagian depan jaket yang dikenakannya dan menyeretnya memasuki ruangan.

"... Apa kau lupa kalau kau tidak boleh menghubungi kami, Naruto?" desis wanita itu, menempelkan jari telunjuk ke dadanya. "Penyamaranmu bisa—"

Naruto dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk diam. Pemuda berambut merah itu menggelengkan kepala, membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauhi wanita itu. Menganggukkan kepala untuk menyapa sosok Sai yang terlihat tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas di atas meja. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi; menaikkan sebelah alis ketika pria itu tidak berkomentar mengenai kedatangannya ke tempat itu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Naruto bergumam sembari menghempaskan tubuh pada sofa di ruangan itu. Samar-samar, telinganya menangkap kilasan berita yang berasal dari televisi yang menyala di sudut ruangan. Ia tidak memberikan komentar apapun setelah menyadari penyiar wanita dari stasiun televisi lokal itu tengah memberitakan mengenai insiden penembakan yang menewaskan Danzō di depan gedung parlemen Jepang.

Terlihat Hatake Kakashi mendongak sedikit dari buku yang sedang dibaca pria itu; menatap Naruto dengan dua irisnya yang berlainan. Kakashi bergumam pelan, meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dan menumpukan dagu pada tangannya yang terlipat. Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan lebih memilih untuk menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan, Naruto?" Sakura bertanya kepadanya. Naruto masih bisa melihat ekspresi tidak senang di wajah wanita itu selama ia mengatakan apa maksud kedatangannya ke tempat ini.

"Jika hal itu yang membuatmu datang ke sini, kurasa sepertinya kita tidak perlu membicarakan masalah ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kepolisian Jepang sudah mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai siapa pelakunya karena—"

"—memang bukan aku yang melakukannya."

Naruto yang sekali lagi memotong kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura berhasil membuat ketika agen FBI di ruangan itu menatapnya dengan bingung. Setelah menghela napas panjang, Naruto melemparkan sebuah _flash drive_ miliknya kepada Sai, mengisyaratkan pria itu melihat apa yang ada di sana.

"Bukan aku yang sudah membunuh Danzō," kata Naruto setelah tiga rekan kerjanya mengamati rekaman video pengamat yang berhasil diretasnya dari pos keamanan di gedung parlemen. Ia bisa melihat kedua mata hijau Sakura melebar menyadari apa yang ada di rekaman kamera pengamat itu. Tersenyum miris setelah bertukar pandang dengan Sakura.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Sasuke? Bukankah Sasuke seharusnya berada di Cina?"

Bahkan, Naruto sendiri pun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu. Selama dua jam lebih Naruto juga memikirkan pertanyaan itu dan sama sekali tidak menemukan jawabannya. Ia memang belum memastikan apakah Sasuke benar-benar berada di Cina seperti apa yang ada di informasi yang ditinggalkan Kakuzu. Namun mengingat bahwa seorang pembunuh bayaran pasti sudah memiliki informasi yang akurat, Naruto tidak akan meragukan informasi tersebut.

Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika ternyata Sasuke—orang yang dicarinya selama lima tahun—justru berada di Jepang; bukan di Cina.

Dari informasi Kakuzu, Naruto tahu jika selama dua tahun terakhir Sasuke bekerja kepada Orochimaru. Karena itulah ia sangat bersemangat untuk menyusup ke dalam organisasi yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru; berharap dengan demikian ia bisa bertemu Sasuke tanpa harus menarik perhatian anak buah pecinta ular itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga apa yang terjadi semalam. Tidak menduga bahwa Sasuke ada di Jepang dan membunuh Danzō.

Lalu mengapa Orochimaru memerintahkan Kabuto untuk mencarinya dan memintanya menghabisi Danzō jika pria itu sudah mengerahkan Sasuke? Hal itulah yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa dimengerti Naruto. Jika Orochimaru sudah menyuruh Sasuke, lalu untuk apa pria itu membutuhkan jasanya.

Untuk pembuktian mengenai kinerjanya sebagai seorang _assassin_?

"Tetap pada rencana semula, Naruto."

Sepasang iris merah Naruto menatap Kakashi selama beberapa detik. Kedua alisnya bertaut satu sama lain. Ia melihat pria berambut keperakan itu menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Sai sebelum kembali meraih buku di atas meja; menuai tatapan bosan dari Sakura.

"_Just stick with the plan,_" kata Kakashi lagi. "Kau jangan memikirkan mengenai mengapa Uchiha Sasuke berada di sana dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang harusnya kau selesaikan. Berapa lama pun memikirkannya, kurasa tidak akan berhasil selama ada bagian puzzle yang belum lengkap. Aku menduga mungkin saja Kabuto akan menghubungimu. Dan kalaupun tidak, baru kita akan mencari cara lain. Kami di sini masih harus menyelidiki mengenai kematian Kakuzu dan juga menginterogasi Hidan."

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela napas. "Aku mengerti," ujar Naruto pada akhirnya. "Gezz... aku hanya bingung, Kakashi. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Kabuto yang meminta jasa Kyuubi tapi kemudian Sasuke datang dan membunuh Danzō. Ini terdengar aneh dan membuatku berpikir jika apa yang dilakukan Kabuto adalah untuk menjebakku."

Naruto melihat Sakura bertukar pandang dengan Sai. Wanita berambut merah jambu itu baru ingi mengatakan sesuatu sebelum terdengar suara ketukan pelan dari pintu apartemen. Secara refleks, Naruto menarik pistol semi otomatis yang terselip di punggungnya. Ketika rekan kerjanya juga melakukan hal yang sama sebelum Sai berjalan mendekati pintu apartemen, mengintip dari lubang di pintu tersebut.

"_It's Hyuuga,"_ kata Sai; menuai umpatan kasar dari Naruto.

Tidak mau membuang waktu sehingga membuat pria bermarga Hyuuga itu mencurigai sesuatu, Naruto segera menutupi kepalanya dengan topi sebelum memilih untuk pergi dari gedung apartemen itu melalui tangga darurat di luar jendela apartemen. Ia menganggukkan kepala kepada ketiga rekannya dalam diam, menghilang dari pandangan Kakashi dan Sakura bersamaan dengan Sai yang membuka pintu apartemen.

Naruto baru saja beberapa meter meninggalkan gedung apartemen tempat tinggal sementara ketiga rekan kerjanya dan berniat untuk menaiki sebuah taksi sebelum merasakan ponselnya bergetar pelan.

* * *

**Organized Crime Department, 10:34.**

Sakura tidak bisa tidak melayangkan tatapan herannya kepada sosok pria berambut mirip nanas yang disebutkan Hyuuga Neji kepadanya. Wanita dari keluarga Haruno itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya melihat bagaimana pria di hadapannya menaikkan kedua kaki di atas meja. Sebuah buku tebal menutupi wajah pria itu; menyamarkan suara dengkuran pelan dari pria di hadapannya.

Sakura berdeham pelan untuk menarik perhatian pria tersebut namun sayang, apa yang dilakukannya tidak cukup membuat perhatian detektif kepolisian itu tertuju kepadanya.

"Kau tidak akan berhasil membangunkannya dengan cara seperti itu." Sakura mengerutkan kening menyadari kehadiran seorang wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapnya dengan bosan sebelum berjalan ke arah sang detektif. Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat bagaimana wanita pirang itu menendang kaki kursi yang diduduki Nara Shikamaru; membuat pria itu sedikit tersentak. Hampir kembali tertidur di atas meja jika saja si pirang tidak menarik kerah belakang pria itu.

"Kau mendapat kunjungan, Shika."

Sepasang manik hitam menatapnya dengan bosan dari balik kelopak mata yang setengah terpejam. Sakura merasa sedikit risih ketika kedua mata pria itu menatap lekat ke arahnya sebelum menyulut sebatang rokok.

"Jangan hiraukan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Dia bisa bersikap seperti layaknya seorang detektif jika keadaan memaksa," wanita berambut pirang itu berkata sembari mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. "Yamanaka Ino, rekan Shikamaru."

"Haruno Sakura."

Agen FBI itu dengan cepat menyadari pandangan skeptikal yang diberikan wanita di hadapannya. "Haruno Sakura? Apa kau orang Jepang?" tanya wanita itu.

"_Short of_," Sakura bergumam. "Tapi aku bekerja untuk Biro Investigasi Federal Amerika Serikat."

"Dan apa yang dilakukan agen FBI di tempat ini?"

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Nara Shikamaru segera meraih berkas yang tersimpan di dalam tasnya; menyerahkan berkas itu kepada sang detektif. "Aku datang ingin meminta ijin melihat berkas-berkas yang ada hubungannya dengan kasus-kasus yang pernah diselidiki oleh Kepolisian Jepang. Hyuuga menyuruhku untuk menemuimu. Dia mengatakan kau bisa membantuku dalam hal ini."

Masih melayangkan tatapan bosan kepadanya, Nara Shikamaru menganggukkan kepala dan menegakkan tubuh. Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun; hanya mengisyaratkan dengan tangan agar Sakura mengikuti. Di sampingnya, ia mendapati Yamanaka Ino tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Ah, apa polisi-polisi di tempat ini tidak serius dan kompeten seperti Nara Shikamaru? Sakura hanya berharap tidak semua orang-orang di tempat ini seperti ini.

"Lakukan apapun yang kauinginkan di tempat ini," Nara berkata setelah menunjukkan sebuah ruangan luas berlangit-langit tinggi di mana terdapat banyak kotak yang diletakkan di atas rak. "Hanya saja kau harus meletakkannya kembali setelah kau mendapatkan apa yang kaucari."

"Tidak bisakah kau mencarikan berkas dari kasus yang menyangkut Shimura Danzō?"

Sakura mendengar Nara Shikamaru bergumam 'merepotkan' yang menuai tawa pelan dari Yamanaka. Wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah mata kepadanya sebelum berjalan mengikuti Nara.

"Mengapa kalian para FBI tertarik pada kasus yang berhubungan dengan Danzō?" pria berambut nanas itu bertanya kepadanya sembari berjalan melintasi rak-rak besi tinggi dan mencari berkas-berkas yang dimaksud. "Apa karena apa yang terjadi kepada Danzō? Orang-orang yang menyelidiki kematian pria itu saja belum menemukan petunjuk apapun selain selonsong peluru dan sedikit ciri-ciri fisik pelaku. Jangan katakan padaku jika FBI sudah mencampuri tindak kriminal yang terjadi di negara ini."

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Sakura untuk mencari jawaban. "Ini tidak ada urusannya dengan Kepolisian Jepang, kurasa," gumam wanita itu. "Kami di sini untuk menyelesaikan kasus organisasi hitam yang ada di Jepang dan kebetulan bahwa Danzō mempunyai hubungan dengan itu."

"Tsk! Merepotkan," Nara berkata, berniat menyulut batang rokoknya yang kedua sebelum Yamanaka meraih terlebih dahulu batang rokok tersebut dan berteriak mengenai tidak boleh merokok di ruang berkas. Terdengar helaan napas dari Nara Shikamaru. "Kalian para wanita memang merepotkan. Berkas mengenai Danzō ada di ujung rak ini. Kau bisa mencarinya sendiri."

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak mengatakan apapun setelah Nara Shikamaru membalikkan tubuh dan meninggalkan ruangan. Diraihnya sebuah kardus yang ditunjuk pria berambut nanas itu dan mulai membongkar isinya. Menyadari jika Yamanaka masih berada di tempat itu membuat Sakura melayangkan tatapan bingungnya kepada wanita tersebut.

Wanita pirang itu tersenyum kepadanya. "Aku sedikit ragu kau akan menemukan sesuatu mengenai apa yang kau cari di sini, Haruno-san. Tapi, kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika kau mencoba, bukan?" kata si pirang sebelum berjalan menjauhinya; menyusul Nara Shikamaru. Sakura menatap tanpa berkedip saat wanita itu kembali melayangkan senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan olehnya.

* * *

**Shinjuku's Park, 10:54.**

Naruto baru saja selesai menyantap es krim keduanya ketika Yakushi Kabuto berjalan menghampirinya, menarik kursi kosong di hadapannya dan mendudukkan diri. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sekilas sebelum menyesap teh dari gelas plastik yang terhidang di atas meja. Ia memutar bosan kedua matanya mendapati senyum di wajah Kabuto.

"Senang kau datang lebih cepat dariku, Kyuubi-san."

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun. Diletakkannya gelas plastik di tangannya kembali ke atas meja. Sepasang iris merahnya tidak pernah berhenti menatap pria di hadapannya; berharap Yakushi Kabuto tidak ingin berbasa-basi mengenai apa yang terjadi.

"Sepertinya semalam apa tidak sesuai dengan rencana. Bukan begitu, Kyuubi-san?" Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun; membuat Yakushi Kabuto tertawa pelan. Pria itu tidak mengacuhkan seorang pelayan wanita yang menghampiri meja mereka untuk menanyakan pesanan. "Well, tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan meminta kembali uang muka yang telah kubayarkan kepadamu. Aku datang menemuimu ingin menawarkan sesuatu, kurasa."

Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat, menyuruh Yakushi Kabuto untuk melanjutkan.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi ada sedikit masalah di dalam organisasi kami," kata pria di hadapannya. "Seharusnya semalam kau yang membunuh Danzō seperti rencana awal. Hanya saja ada sedikit perubahan rencana sehingga kami mengutus orang lain untuk menghabisi pria itu. Dan anggap saja bahwa uang muka yang kami berikan adalah sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah menyita waktumu, Kyuubi-san."

Naruto menggeram pelan, menatap tajam Yakushi Kabuto lewat kacamata yang dikenakannya. "Kau tahu, aku menganggapnya sebagai penghinaan bagiku." Naruto memainkan pinggiran gelas plastik berisi teh miliknya. "Apa kau kira setelah ini kau bisa keluar dari tempat ini tanpa terluka sedikit pun, huh? Aku tidak pernah dihina seseorang sebelum ini. Terlebih orang sepertimu."

Senyum masih tersungging di wajah pucat Kabuto.

"Aku mengerti ini. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa melawan apa yang dikatakan oleh atasanku, Kyuubi-san. Kepalaku bisa menjadi taruhannya."

"Kaupikir aku peduli?"

Kabuto menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak berpikir kalau kau akan berbaik hati melepaskan nyawa orang-orang sepertiku," Kabuto terdiam sejenak. "Tapi untuk sementara, bisakah kita menyingkirkan pembicaraan ini sejenak? Aku datang untuk menyampaikan apa yang diinginkan atasanku."

Naruto memandang pria di hadapannya dengan kedua mata yang menyipit. Menerka-nerka apa yang ada di pikiran Kabuto. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Naruto menghela napas; berusaha tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. "Lalu apa yang ingin kaubicarakan? Aku berharap apapun itu, tidak membuang-buang waktuku di tempat ini."

"Ah, kuharap juga tidak demikian. Well, aku bertaruh jika kau sudah mendengar bahwa Kakuzu sudah meninggal dan Hidan kini tengah berada dalam perlindungan Kepolisian Jepang; membuat orang-orang seperti kami semakin kesulitan mencari pembunuh bayaran yang mempunyai kredibilitas tinggi dan karena itu atasanku berharap agar kau mau bergabung dengan organisasi kami. Atasanku akan memberimu bayaran berapa pun untuk setiap misi yang diberikan."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah kalian sudah mempunyai orang yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan itu?" tanya Naruto. "Seingatku bukankah orang kalian sendirilah yang sudah membunuh Danzō? Aku cukup yakin jika orang suruhan atasanmu itu cukup hebat sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran."

"Ini sedikit lebih rumit dari yang kaukira, Kyuubi-san," kata Kabuto. "Tapi orang yang atasanku kirim untuk membunuh Danzō bukanlah sepenuhnya anggota organisasi kami. Atasanku mempunyai kesepakatan dengan orang itu. Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskan hal itu di tempat seperti ini. Aku datang hanya ingin menyampaikan jika atasanku sangat tertarik membuatmu menjadi salah satu anggota kami. Bagaimanapun, kau satu-satunya orang di dunia bawah yang mempunyai kredibilitas tinggi sebagai assassin dan kuharap kau mau bergabung."

Walau saat ini juga Naruto ingin menganggukkan kepala dan menyetujui apa yang ditawarkan Yakushi Kabuto, ia mencoba menahan dirinya dengan berpura-pura berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum menganggukkan kepala dan menyetujui tawaran pria itu untuk membawanya ke tempat atasannya—Orochimaru.

Dan, tiga jam kemudian, Naruto menyadari jika saat ini dirinya berada di teluk Tokyo; berdiri di sebuah pelabuhan kecil dengan sebuah kapal berukuran sedang yang ditambatkan di pelabuhan tersebut. Dalam diam mengamati orang-orang bersetelan serba hitam yang berjaga di sepanjang kapal itu ditambatkan. Salah satu dari mereja menganggukkan kepala kepada Yakushi Kabuto saat pria itu menaiki kapal. Pria itu mengisyaratkan Naruto dengan anggukan kepala untuk menaiki kapal tersebut.

"Kuharap kau menikmati perjalananmu kali ini, Kyuubi-san," kata Kabuto padanya sembari menyodorkan segelas anggur merah kepadanya. "Kau mungkin ingin beristirahat sejenak karena perjalanan kita masih sangat panjang, kurasa."

"Dan jika kau sama sekali tidak keberatan, ke mana kau akan membawaku, huh?"

Kabuto tersenyum tipis. Menyesap anggur merah dari gelasnya sendiri dan melayangkan tatapan pada jendela kapal itu. Naruto bisa merasakan kapal yang dinaikinya perlahan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan kalau saat ini kita akan pergi ke Osaka?"

Osaka katanya? Naruto mencoba mengulangi kata-kata yang diucapkan Kabuto di dalam benaknya sendiri. Dalam hati mengumpat pelan. Pantas... pantas saja para FBI tidak pernah berhasil menemukan Orochimaru di seluruh pelosok Cina. Ternyata pria itu sama sekali tidak berada di sana dan malah bersembunyi di Jepang selama dua tahun terakhir.

Pintar, Naruto memuji pria itu dalam diam. Semua informasi-informasi yang beredar di dunia bawah hanyalah kamuflase, Naruto harusnya bisa menyadari hal itu. Rekan-rekannya sesama FBI seharusnya bisa mencari alternatif lain mengenai keberadaan pria itu dan bukannya mencari sampai ke pelosok Cina dengan membawa hasil nihil. Hah! _Damn that snake_. Sungguh, sekarang Naruto bisa mengerti mengapa orang-orang di dunia bawah menyebut Orochimaru sebagai seekor ular.

Selama beberapa saat, Naruto berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri sembari menatap pemandangan di luar jendela kapal. Ia tidak menurunkan kesiagaan dirinya walau saat ini ia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak tertidur. Naruto sungguh tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali ia tidur dengan nyenyak dan bukannya hanya tidur tiga sampai empat jam sehari.

Beberapa jam di dalam kapal itu dilewatkan Naruto dengan berdiam diri sembari mengamati sekelilingnya. Di atas dek kapal, Kabuto terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon sambil sesekali melirik ke arahnya. Walau tidak melihat secara langsung, Naruto menyadari hal itu; membuatnya selalu menggenggam barreta miliknya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Ia tidak sadar telah menghela napas panjang begitu merasakan kapal yang ditumpanginya merapat di sebuah dermaga. Suara mesin kapal yang halus dan perbincangan dari beberapa orang di dermaga menjadi satu-satunya hal yang ia dengar di tengah malam di tempat itu.

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya ketika mendapati Kabuto menghalangi jalannya untuk turun dari kapal.

"Maaf, Kyuubi-san, bisakah kau memberikan ponselmu? Kami tidak mengijinkan orang luar untuk memiliki ponsel di tempat ini."

Naruto menggeram pelan namun menyerahkan ponsel miliknya yang tersimpan di saku celananya. Kedua iris merahnya melebar ketika pria di hadapannya menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai kayu dermaga dan menembak benda elektronik itu sebelum menjatuhkannya ke dasar laut.

"Kaupikir berapa harga ponsel itu, huh?" Naruto mendesis sembari melihat ponsel itu perlahan menghilang di kedalaman laut.

"Atasanku akan menggantinya, Kyuubi-san. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu."

Naruto tidak membantah. Ia juga tidak mengatakan apapun saat Kabuto menyuruhnya untuk memasuki sebuah mobil hitam yang sudah dipersiapkan. Kembali, Naruto menyadari dirinya berada di dalam situasi di mana ia tidak tahu dirinya akan dibawa ke mana. Bosan untuk bertanya, Naruto memilih untuk diam sampai akhirnya kendaraan yang ditumpanginya tiba di sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang; mendapati seorang pria kurus berkulit pucat dan berambut panjang berdiri di depan serambi. Kedua mata kuning pria itu tidak pernah berhenti menatapnya; membuat Naruto merutuk dalam hati.

"Selamat datang di kediamanku, Kyuubi," sapa Orochimaru kepadanya dengan senyum mengerikan terpatri di wajah pria pucat itu.

**End of Chapter 4 — Investigation**

* * *

As usual, a big hug and kiss for Azusa TheBadGirl, rura, Rin Miharu-Uzu, anindya .cahya, Nasumichan Uharu, shouta Ryuuji, itakyuu .red .devil, Aoi LawLight, evilSmirk Rizhu and Infaramora.

* * *

Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf satu pun belum sempat dibalas, orz. Akan saya usahakan dibalas jika sudah mempunyai waktu luang #ngumpet. Dan ah, jangan khawatir, walau—**mungkin**—akan ada scene saling bunuh antara Sasuke dan Naruto, death chara tidak akan berlaku untuk mereka ;). Untuk scene awal hubungan antara Chibi!SasukedanNaruto, semoga tidak ada yang keberatan. Saya ingin menghindari banyak flashback untuk cerita intinya, orz. Tidak akan sampai fanfiksi ini selesai. Hanya sampai sebelum Naruto bergabung dengan FBI saja. Okay, See you on the next chapter, Pals!

Wanna review?


	5. Obligation

**13 years ago.**

* * *

Selama setengah jam terakhir, sepasang oniks miliknya hanya menatap langit-langit bercat putih pucat di kamar itu. Tarikan napasnya yang teratur menjadi pengiring suara jam yang berdetak di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Kelopak matanya terpejam beberapa menit kemudian, namun kembali terbuka begitu ingatan sialan itu seperti kembali terputar di balik kelopak matanya.

Uchiha Sasuke membenci saat-saat seperti ini. Ia benci jika harus terbangun di tengah malam karena mimpi buruk dan berakhir tidak bisa tidur lelap sampai keesokan paginya. Ia benci jika harus menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri di dalam kamarnya yang dingin.

Ia membenci semua itu.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidah dan berangsur menegakkan tubuh begitu menyadari jika ia tidak akan bisa tidur kembali. Dikeluarkannya sesuatu dari laci meja nakas di sampingnya. Menatap tanpa berkedip kepada sebuah foto usang yang ada di tangannya.

Selembar foto yang nyaris menguning itu memang terkesan usang apalagi setelah melihat pinggiran foto tersebut yang robek di beberapa tempat. Namun, gambar yang ada di foto itu masih bisa terlihat jelas; memperlihatkan sebuah keluarga kecil—seorang ayah, ibu dan dua anak laki-laki—yang berdiri di depan bangunan kuil. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah sang ibu; membuat Sasuke menyadari alasan di balik senyum yang diperlihatkan wanita berambut hitam tersebut.

Dan Sasuke bisa merasakan perutnya terasa tidak nyaman hanya dengan mengamati foto yang diambil enam tahun lalu.

Dengan cepat, ia meletakkan kembali foto itu ke dalam laci, membenamkan wajahnya pada permukaan bantal sebelum berteriak frustrasi sembari berusaha mengabaikan sensasi panas di matanya. Tidak. Ia sudah pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan menangis hanya karena mengingat kenangan itu.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Masih saja selalu bersikap seperti ini ketika teringat betapa lugunya dirinya di foto itu. Betapa apa yang dialaminya lima tahun terakhir sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ada di foto itu.

Saat ini, dirinya yang hanya berusia sepuluh tahun, bukanlah dirinya yang seperti di dalam foto usang itu. Ia bukanlah anak laki-laki yang mengagumi sosok sang kakak dan ingin seperti seorang Uchiha Itachi—_prodigy_ dari keluarga Uchiha—di masa depan. Ia juga bukan lagi anak kesayangan sang ibu yang akan selalu membela dirinya walau sudah membuat kenakalan dengan menyembunyikan surat kabar ayahnya.

Saat ini, ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan; bersembunyi di balik kejamnya dunia di luar sana.

Tubuh anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun itu sempat terlonjak setelah mendengar ketukan pelan dari pintu kamarnya. Ia yang sedang tidak ingin tahu atau peduli siapa yang sepertinya berniat mengganggu di tengah malam seperti ini semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada permukaan bantal. Mendesis pelan setelah beberapa menit berlalu namun ketukan itu belum berhenti juga. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendapati sosok pirang berdiri di depan kamarnya begitu ia membuka pintu.

Terlihat Uzumaki Naruto membuka mulutnya, namun setelah beberapa saat berlalu, anak laki-laki itu tidak juga berniat berbicara; membuat Sasuke menggeram pelan dan berniat membanting pintu di hadapannya. Tidak tahukah si pirang jika saat ini ia tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun?

"... Tunggu!"

Kening Sasuke berkerut menyadari bagaimana Naruto mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak menutup pintu kamar itu. Kedua oniks miliknya menatap datar sosok Naruto yang saat ini menggigiti bibir bagian bawah sembari meremas pelan pinggiran daun pintu.

Sasuke menghela napas, tidak lagi mencoba menutup pintu kamarnya. "Apa yang kauinginkan di tengah malam seperti ini, huh?" Sasuke bertanya. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi bingung tersirat di wajah tan Naruto.

"A—aku... aku bermimpi buruk. Bisakah untuk malam ini... uh, aku menginap di kamarmu, Sasuke? Hanya untuk malam ini saja! Aku janji tidak akan mengganggu tidurmu lagi!"

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk berpikir atau mencoba mendengarkan mengapa tiba-tiba saja di pirang ingin menginap di kamarnya. Tidak. Sasuke tidak akan pernah peduli dengan semua itu. Ia juga tidak peduli jika Naruto bermimpi buruk ataukah ketakutan di kamarnya sendiri karena ditakuti oleh Lionel. Hal yang dipedulikannya hanyalah jika si pirang menginap di kamarnya, itu berarti Naruto akan melihat sisi lemah dirinya yang akan berteriak ketika bermimpi buruk. Tidak akan pernah hal itu akan terjadi.

"Aku tidak suka berbagi tempat tidur, Usuratonkachi," desis Sasuke. "Kau bisa mencari orang lain untuk tidur bersama denganmu."

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari anak laki-laki di hadapannya, Sasuke dengan cepat menutup pintu sebelum Naruto kembali mencoba menghalangi apa yang dilakukannya. Mendecakkan lidah sebelum menaiki tempat tidurnya dan kembali memandang langit-langit kamar itu.

Hanya saja, tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, Sasuke mengumpat kesal setelah menyadari sensasi aneh di dadanya setiap kali mengingat ekspresi yang terukir di wajah Naruto. Bagaimana anak laki-laki itu terlihat bingung, cemas dan ketakutan. Sasuke seolah-olah seperti bercermin dan melihat dirinya sendiri yang selalu terbangun dengan kecemasan dan ketakutan yang sama. Cemas jika ia tidak akan pernah terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu dan takut jika mimpi tersebut akan kembali menghantui kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Sebelum Sasuke dapat mencerna apa yang dilakukannya, kakinya sudah bergerak mendekati pintu kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan si pirang. Terkejut mendapati Naruto masih berdiri di pintu kamarnya sambil meremas ujung pakaian yang dikenakan anak itu. Tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, Sasuke hanya mengisyaratkan si pirang untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Dan malam itu, Sasuke menghabiskan sisa malamnya dengan mendengar deru napas Naruto. Kedua tangan si pirang mencengkeram erat bagian depan _T-shirt_ yang dipakainya; tidak membiarkannya untuk pergi ke manapun.

* * *

**Chapter 5 — Obligation**

* * *

**Osaka, 20;23.**

Desir angin malam berhembus memasuki ruangan itu dari sebuah pintu balkon yang terbuka; menggantikan aroma rokok pekat yang menggantung di ruangan itu dengan udara yang lebih segar. Angin yang berhembus sedikit kencang itu juga membuat beberapa lembar kertas terhempas dari tempatnya sebelum berserakan di atas permukaan permadani tebal yang terpasang di ruangan tersebut.

Sang pemilik ruangan, yang duduk di atas sebuah sofa panjang, tidak terlihat memedulikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan karena tertiup angin. Toh hal itu tidak merubah keadaan ruangan yang dipenuhi kertas-kertas yang tertempel di salah satu dinding ruangan atau menumpuk tinggi di atas meja. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan sebuah buku bersampul hitam di tangannya. Tangan pucatnya bergerak meraih sebuah pena di atas meja; membentuk garis berwarna merah saat ia menggoreskan tinta itu di permukaan kertas. Tepat di atas dua kata yang tertulis di sana.

Ia terdiam cukup lama mengamati hasil kerjanya sebelum menutup buku itu dan meletakkannya di sisi tubuhnya. Kali ini, kedua matanya terfokus pada senjata api semi otomatis di atas meja. Ia meraih benda itu dan mulai membersihkannya dengan saputangan. Berkutat dengan benda berwarna hitam itu sebelum ketukan pelan terdengar dari pintu apartemennya.

Ia sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun melihat Yakushi Kabuto berjalan memasuki ruangan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengurung diri di tempat ini, Sasuke-kun?" kata Yakushi Kabuto setelah meletakkan sebuah tas plastik di atas meja konter. Senyum masih terpatri di wajah pria itu walau ia tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun. "Orochimaru-sama tidak pernah berhenti untuk menanyakan kapan kau akan berkunjung, kau tahu?"

Uchiha Sasuke sekali lagi tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun atas komentar dari Kabuto. Kedua oniks miliknya sempat melirik sekilas ke arah pria itu yang mulai memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas lantai, terlihat berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya ketika hendak memungut sebuah surat kabar. Matanya menyipit melihat bagaimana pria itu mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"Masih memikirkan teman masa kecilmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu," Sasuke berkata. Nada suaranya memang terkesan datar dan seolah-olah tidak peduli. Akan tetapi, jika diperhatikan, Sasuke sedikit mengernyit setelah matanya menangkap _headline_ berita yang tercetak tebal di permukaan kertas; tanpa sadar menggenggam sebuah kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. "Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan orang itu."

_Ah, benarkah?_ Suara di dalam kepalanya bertanya; membuat Sasuke dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian pada langit malam di luar sana.

_Benarkah kau sama sekali tidak peduli? Tidak peduli bahwa seseorang yang pernah menjadi masa lalumu diberitakan tewas tertembak?_

Sasuke tahu pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan retorikal. Ia masih ingat bagaimana dirinya mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun setelah mendengar berita bahwa satu agen federal Amerika Serikat tewas tertembak di depan gedung NPA Jepang. Selama dua hari terakhir, ia ingat bagaimana dirinya mencoba untuk fokus kepada pekerjaannya walau ia tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada agen FBI itu.

Benarkah Naruto sudah meninggal?

"_Idiot,"_ geram Sasuke pelan namun tidak sampai terdengar oleh Kabuto. Ia sungguh terdengar bukan seperti dirinya dengan terus menerus memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada si pirang. Bukankah ia sudah pernah berjanji bahwa apa yang dilakukan Naruto bukan lagi urusannya? Mereka sudah tidak lagi berada di jalan yang sama. Tidak lagi mempunyai tujuan yang sama.

Mereka mempunyai takdir yang berbeda dan Sasuke seharusnya tidak perlu memikirkan itu lagi. Persetan jika berita yang ada di surat kabar itu memang benar. Bukan salahnya pula jika sampai terjadi hal yang buruk kepada Naruto. Itu adalah konsekuensi dari pekerjaan yang mereka jalani, bukan? Dan lagi, Sasuke sudah pernah memperingatkan Naruto untuk tidak terlibat dengan sesuatu semacam organisasi mafia atau triad Cina. Sasuke sudah pernah memperingatkan hal itu dan sepertinya Naruto tidak mendengarkan nasehatnya.

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada tangan kanan Orochimaru. "Apa yang kauinginkan dengan datang ke sini?" tanyanya sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Menyulut sebatang rokok dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada pinggiran pintu balkon.

"Kau sepertinya tidak dalam suasana hati yang senang, Sasuke-kun? Tidakkah kematian Danzō bisa membuatmu gembira, hmm?" Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun; hanya diam dan sibuk berkutat dengan rokoknya. "_Well_, aku datang ke sini hanya ingin menyampaikan jika Orochimaru-sama ingin bertemu denganmu. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kauselesaikan."

"Katakan padanya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan senyum di wajah Kabuto.

"Tapi kau tidak dalam posisi untuk menolak, Sasuke-kun," kata pria itu sembari menyodorkan sebuah amplop cokelat kepadanya. "Ini adalah kesepakatan kita. Orochimaru-sama bersedia membantumu dan sebagai balasan, kau bekerja untuknya, ingat? Aku tahu jika kau tidak mempunyai kesetiaan yang sama sepertiku terhadap Orochimaru-sama. Tapi ingatlah, hanya karena kau menarik di matanya, bukan berarti selamanya kau bisa bertindak sesukamu, Sasuke-kun. Kau juga sebaiknya ingat siapa yang selalu melindungi dan membereskan masalah yang kaulakukan selama empat tahun terakhir."

Wajah pucat Sasuke masih terlihat pasif setelah apa yang dikatakan Kabuto. Kedua matanya menatap bagaimana pria itu tertawa pelan sembari meletakkan amplop cokelat itu di atas meja setelah menyadari jika dirinya sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin menyentuh benda itu.

Dalam diam, Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak meraih pistolnya dan menembak kepala pria itu. Tidak. Bagaimanapun juga, Yakushi Kabuto masih sangat bisa dimanfaatkan olehnya.

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa mengatakan padamu. Untuk misi kali ini, kau tidak sendiri. Orochimaru-sama mendapatkan seorang rekan untukmu. Dia berharap jika kalian berdua bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Semoga saja demikian karena orang itu terlihat tidak senang setelah tahu jika kau mencoba untuk merebut pekerjaannya."

* * *

**Shimura Resident, Tokyo, 08:33.**

"... Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Sebuah gelengan pelan dari Tenten sudah cukup membuat Sakura mengerang pelan. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran papan plastik di tangannya seperti ingin menghancurkan benda itu. Ia berusaha tidak mengacuhkan tatapan penuh minat dari petugas-petugas kepolisian yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Tidak ada apapun di sini, Haruno-san," kata Tenten yang terlihat kembali berkutat dengan sebuah komputer menyala di atas meja. "Sepertinya Shimura Danzō tidak meninggalkan apapun di rumah ini. Atau mungkin memang tidak ada sesuatu yang penting? Bagaimanapun juga, Danzō tidak lagi terlibat ke dalam organisasi hitam di negara ini, bukan? Pengadilan dan Kepolisian Jepang sudah mengkonfirmasikan hal itu sejak dua tahun terakhir."

Sakura sungguh ingin memercayai apa yang dikatakan petugas forensik kepolisian itu. Hanya saja, setelah memeriksa berkas-berkas mengenai mantan anggota Parlemen Jepang itu, Sakura tidak mau mempercayainya semudah itu. Ia jauh lebih tahu jika Danzō tidaklah 'sebersih' yang dikira semua orang selama ini. Danzō mungkin memang terlibat dalam usaha pembunuhan Sarutobi Hiruzen dan bukannya terlibat dalam organisasi 'Root' yang pernah berkembang di negara ini.

"Bisakah kau menemukan hal lain di tempat ini?"

Sakura bisa melihat wanita di sampingnya terlihat tidak yakin. Namun pada akhirnya, Tenten menganggukkan kepala; membuat Sakura menggumamkan terima kasih kepada wanita itu. Dalam diam, ia berjalan menjauhi ruang kerja milik Danzō, berjalan mengelilingi rumah yang tidak lagi dihuni sebelum berhenti di serambi rumah itu.

Sakura masih ingat mengapa dirinya berkeras ingin menggeledah kediaman Shimura Danzō dan memaksa Hyuuga Neji untuk mengeluarkan surat perintah penggeledahan di rumah ini. Ia ingat bagaimana kesalnya dirinya saat tidak menemukan sebuah petunjuk mengenai Danzō di berkas-berkas milik Kepolisian. Apa yang diberikan Nara Shikamaru padanya hanyalah berkas-berkas yang tidak ada arti di mananya. Berkas-berkas itu hanya berisi beberapa hal mengenai keterlibatan Danzō di Root dan latar belakang pria itu.

Tidak puas atas hasil yang didapatkan membuat Sakura menggigiti kuku jemarinya sampai tidak menyadari jika seseorang tengah mendekat ke arahnya. Ia terlonjak pelan merasakan sentuhan pada bahu kanannya. Kening wanita berambut merah jambu itu mengerut mendapati sosok Yamanaka Ino berdiri di belakangnya. Tidak jauh dari si pirang, Nara Shikamaru terlihat sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan Tenten. Huh? Ini baru kali pertamanya Sakura melihat pria itu sangat jauh dari kata 'malas' dan 'tidak kompeten'.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Sakura bertanya; menuai decak pelan dari wanita di hadapannya.

"Jangan terlihat terkejut seperti itu, Haruno-san." Yamanaka Ino mengibaskan tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan di depan wajah. "_Cheer up!_ Aku dan Shika diperintahkan untuk membantu penyelidikan kasus Danzō dan karena alasan itu kami ke sini setelah mendengar dari Neji bahwa kau tengah melakukan penggeledahan di rumah ini."

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak memutar bosan kedua matanya. Agen federal itu hanya mengangguk singkat dan berjalan mengikuti Yamanaka Ino setelah wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke dalam rumah.

"Kudengar jika salah satu rekanmu terkena tembakan di depan gedung NPA," kata Yamanaka Ino saat mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Shikamaru. Sakura mengangguk singkat atas perkataan wanita di sampingnya. "Itu berita yang sangat mengejutkan bagi pihak kepolisian. Tidak pernah ada insiden penembakan seperti itu terlebih di depan gedung NPA sebelum ini. Kudengar Komisaris Polisi bahkan sampai mengetatkan penjagaan di gedung itu. _Well_, apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku—"

"—Kami akan bertahan," Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu memotong kata-kata wanita di sampingnya. Ia tidak mencoba untuk menatap kedua mata Yamanaka Ino. "Hal seperti ini sudah konsekuensi dari pekerjaan seperti ini, bukan?"

"Kau tidak terlihat bersedih atas kematian rekanmu. Jika aku berada di posisimu, mungkin perlu waktu bagiku untuk bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

"Dan membiarkan penyelidikan akan semakin tidak tentu arah?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya, mendapat kedikan bahu dari si pirang atas pertanyaan itu. "Hanya dengan berdiam diri dan memikirkan apakah aku akan bernasib sama seperti Naruto bukanlah sifatku. Lagi pula, apa yang akan terjadi akan setimpal jika semua ini berakhir."

Sakura mengabaikan pandangan skeptikal yang dilayangkan Ino kepadanya, menganggukkan kepala kepada Nara Shikamaru begitu pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kami menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin membantu," Tenten angkat bicara dan membuat Sakura memfokuskan perhatian kepada layar komputer yang menyala. "Aku menemukan bahwa Danzō merupakan penyandang dana terbesar di sebuah panti asuhan. Mungkin kita bisa menemukan sesuatu di sana. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?"

"Benarkah? Lalu di mana panti asuhan itu?"

Kedua iris hijau Sakura melihat Tenten bertukar pandang dengan Nara Shikamaru sebelum wanita itu mengangguk singkat.

"Taiwan."

* * *

**Orochimaru's Place, 11:12.**

Sungguh ironis saat Naruto memikirkan jika pelaku tindak kriminal—terlebih orang-orang yang mempunyai pengaruh di dalam pemerintahan—bisa lolos dari hukum hanya dengan memberikan setumpuk uang. Ia sudah pernah melihat hal itu ketika masih menyamar dan bekerja untuk Kakuzu. Ya. Penyamaran yang dilakukannya agar bisa masuk ke dalam organisasi di mana dua pembunuh bayaran itu bergabung membuatnya bisa melihat bagaimana kehidupan para penjahat itu.

'_Jika kau ingin membangun image seseorang, maka terjunlah langsung ke dalam kehidupan orang-orang seperti itu.'_

Naruto masih ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Sarutobi Asuma padanya sembilan tahun lalu dan membuatnya tidak pernah berpikir dua kali ketika Asuma menawarkannya untuk menyamar menjadi mata-mata di sebuah sindikat penjualan obat-obatan terlarang di pinggiran Inggris di saat usianya menginjak lima belas tahun; usia di mana kehidupannya yang hanya sebagai anak laki-laki di panti asuhan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya. Sampai sekarang pun Naruto tidak pernah mengerti mengapa ia bersikap naif dengan melakukan pekerjaan beresiko itu.

Karena obsesi? Hasrat? Atau karena ia ingin mencari jati dirinya sendiri?

Entahlah.

"... Kau menikmati malammu di tempat ini, Kyuubi?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum memandang sosok Orochimaru yang berjalan menaiki tangga paviliun di tempat itu. Terlihat pula dua wanita—pelacur, mungkin—dengan pakaian ketat dan belahan dada rendah bergelayut di lengan pria itu. Salah satu dari wanita tersebut mengedip manja padanya; membuat Naruto mengernyit dengan mata yang menyipit di balik kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Orochimaru yang menyadari gerakan tubuhnya menyeringai. Mata kuning pria itu berkilat penuh arti sebelum mendekatkan wajah ke arah telinga wanita berambut merah bata, berbisik di telinga wanita itu. Kikik pelan menggema di paviliun bersamaan dengan wanita itu yang berjalan mendekatinya. Saat Naruto menyadari apa yang terjadi, sebuah lengan kurus sudah melingkar di pinggangnya dan kepala wanita itu bersandar pada dadanya. Aroma parfum mahal segera saja menusuk hidung pemuda itu. Naruto kembali menyernyit dan mendesis.

"_**Don't. Touch. Me."**_

Penekanan di tiga kata yang keluar dari bibirnya sudah cukup membuat wanita tadi terkejut dan terpekik pelan. Berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Orochimaru sebelum bersembunyi di balik tubuh pria berambut panjang itu.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Kau ternyata mempunyai selera yang berbeda denganku, Kyuubi. Atau... _well_, kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tubuh wanita dan memilih sesuatu yang lain, hmm?"

Naruto mendecak pelan. "Katakan saja jika saat ini aku tidak tertarik dengan semua itu."

Sang agen federal cukup terkejut mendengar Orochimaru mengeluarkan tawa bernada tinggi. Mata merahnya kembali menyipit menyadari jika pria pucat itu kini tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Naruto menolak untuk mundur begitu pria itu memasuki ruang pribadinya.

"_You're an attractive person, Kyuubi,"_ bisik Orochimaru tepat di depan wajahnya. Naruto bisa merasakan jemari pria itu menyapu lengan kanannya. "Aku sungguh beruntung bisa bertemu dengan orang sepertimu dan aku berharap jika kita tidak pernah berada di sisi yang berlainan. Aku sudah mendengar banyak hal tentangmu dan organisasiku membutuhkan orang-orang sepertimu; bukan tikus-tikus got tanpa otak seperti yang lainnya."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apakah aku harus senang atau takut dengan pujianmu?"

Orochimaru kembali tersenyum. "Kusarankan kau harus senang, Kyuubi. Aku adalah pria yang jarang memuji seseorang. Bahkan, bisa terhitung dengan jari berapa orang yang sudah kupuji."

Naruto mengangguk singkat, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

"... Anak buahmu mengatakan jika kau mempunyai pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan," Naruto berkata setelah tidak ada satu pun dari dirinya atau Orochimaru yang berniat bertanya. Sungguh, saat menatap sepasang iris kuning pria di hadapannya atau ketika Orochimaru tidak pernah berhenti melayangkan tatapan seduktif ke arahnya, Naruto sangat ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. "Bisakah kau mengatakan apa yang harus kulakukan, huh? Aku tidak suka berdiam diri tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti."

Sudut bibir Orochimaru sedikit terangkat, terlihat sedikit tidak sedang. "Kau harus belajar untuk sedikit lebih santai, Kyuubi," kata pria itu. Diamatinya Orochimaru yang perlahan memutar tubuh dan meraih sebuah amplop yang disodorkan wanita berambut merah bata tadi.

"Di dalam sana ada instruksi pekerjaan apa yang harus kaulakukan hari ini. Pesawat yang akan kautumpangi berangkat satu jam lagi. Semoga berhasil dan aku menunggu berita baik darimu."

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala dan menerima amplop yang disodorkan Orochimaru padanya. Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan hanya melemparkan seringai ke arahnya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan paviliun.

Dan beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto mendapati dirinya berada di dekat sebuah rumah yang dipasangi garis polisi dengan beberapa petugas berjaga di tempat itu. Sebuah _revolver_ yang disiapkan Orochimaru terselip di punggungnya.

Instruksi yang diberikan Orochimaru cukup jelas. Ia hanya perlu masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan mencari sesuatu yang tersimpan di dalam loteng rumah itu. Apapun yang tersimpan di sana, Naruto tidak mau peduli. Ia hanya diminta untuk mengambil benda itu dan kembali ke Osaka. Tentu saja Naruto tidak pernah berpikir jika pekerjaan yang diberikan Orochimaru adalah pekerjaan yang mudah. Pria ular itu tidak akan meminta seorang pembunuh bayaran seperti Kurama Kyuubi melakukan pekerjaan seperti pencuri di sebuah rumah yang pernah dihuni oleh Shimura Danzō.

Pasti ada hal lainnya, batin Naruto.

Naruto baru saja ingin berjalan mendekati rumah besar itu saat nalurinya merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah mengamatinya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan meraih _revolver_ di punggungnya sementara kedua iris merahnya mencoba mencari di mana pengamat itu berada.

Ia tahu jika itu bukan sekadar perasaan saja mengenai ada seseorang yang mengamatinya. Dan apa yang nalurinya rasakan memang benar saat ia mendengar suara gemerisik pelan dari arah sebuah gang sempit tidak jauh dari rumah itu. Bergerak secara naluriah, Naruto mengacungkan ujung _revolver_ miliknya ke arah gang sempit tersebut. Matanya melebar menangkap kilat logam yang sempat memantulkan nyala lampu di pinggir jalan. Bersamaan dengan itu, bayangan seseorang perlahan muncul dari kegelapan.

"... Kurama Kyuubi?"

Kedua iris merah yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata itu melebar. Bukan karena ia bisa melihat jelas siapa yang sejak tadi mengamatinya. Hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah bagaimana telinganya seperti mengenal suara itu; membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Akan tetapi, Naruto menolak untuk memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

"Apa kau Kurama Kyuubi?" tanya sosok itu lagi. Kali ini Naruto menyadari jika dirinya tengah menahan napas dengan kedua mata yang membulat setelah sosok itu keluar dari bayang-bayang dan berdiri di bawah sorotan lampu jalan.

Wajah pucat itu terlihat sedikit bersinar karena nyala lampu. Kedua oniks yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya terlihat lebih gelap dari apa yang ada di ingatannya. Akan tetapi, wajah itu, tulang pipi itu, ataupun tubuh itu tidak banyak berubah.

Jika saja saat ini dirinya adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan bukannya Kurama Kyuubi, Naruto yakin dirinya pasti akan segera berjalan mendekati sosok itu. Memeluk sosok itu hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika apa yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah kenyataan; bukan mimpi yang selama ini menghantui tidurnya.

Bukan juga sebuah ilusi yang sewaktu-waktu akan hilang tidak berbekas jika ia mencoba mengedipkan mata.

Tidak. Naruto menolak menganggap apa yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sebuah ilusi. Matanya tidak sedang mengelabuinya.

Sosok yang berdiri di bawah lampu jalan itu adalah Sasuke. **Uchiha Sasuke**.

Sasuke-nya...

**End of Chapter 5 — Obligation**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk Infaramona, Azusa The BadGirl, Rin Miharu-Uzu, Nasumichan Uharu, itakyuu .red .devil, Moi, rura, evilSmirk Rizhu, Artemisaish, Aoi LawLight, dan cosmojewel atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya ;)

* * *

Nah, review dan concrit-nya masih saya tunggu ya? Kali saja silent reader yang selama ini hanya membaca mau meninggalkan review untuk saya #eh akan saya usahakan update ASAP untuk chapter selanjutnya, orz. Jaa~!


	6. Temptation

**10 years ago.**

* * *

"... Kau melakukannya lagi."

Naruto mengerang pelan atas pernyataan yang dilontarkan untuknya. Ia berusaha tidak memedulikan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke namun tidak berhasil saat menyadari sepasang oniks pemuda itu tertuju padanya. Si pirang kembali mengerang, membenamkan kepalanya pada tangan yang terlipat di atas meja. Ia meringis saat sudut bibirnya tidak sengaja mengenai pinggiran meja.

Sungguh bukan keinginannya untuk memulai perkelahian di sekolah. Bukan keinginannya pula untuk menghantamkan tinjunya kepada salah satu senior di sekolahnya. Ia juga tidak pernah berniat seperti itu jika pada akhirnya dirinya harus menjalani detensi sepanjang sore dan pihak sekolah yang memanggil Robert. _Damn..._ sudah cukup dua jam lebih dihabiskannya mendengarkan ceramah dari pria itu.

"Mengapa kau sampai memukul Underwood, Dobe?"

Naruto memilih untuk diam, menolak menjawab pertanyaan itu sampai telinganya menangkap helaan napas dari Sasuke. Dengan sedikit ragu, Naruto mendongakkan kepala dan melihat pemuda itu kini tengah mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong di hadapannya. Si pirang berusaha tidak mengacuhkan pandangan penuh minat dari beberapa anak di panti asuhan yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Naruto...," Sasuke berkata setelah mendecakkan lidah. "Ini sudah dua kalinya dalam seminggu kau berkelahi dengan Underwood, kau tahu? Dan kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan alasan mengapa memukulnya. Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan dan katakan alasannya. Dengan begitu mungkin Robert akan—"

"_Oh, shup up, Sasuke!" _Naruto berseru sembari memukul meja kayu di hadapannya. Iris safirnya berkilat penuh amarah ke arah Sasuke. Ia terlihat tidak peduli jika semua mata di aula panti asuhan kini menonton apa yang terjadi.

"_Just... just shut the hell up, okay?_ Aku tidak perlu mengatakan mengapa aku memukul Underwood. Aku memukulnya lebih dulu, itu adalah fakta. Walaupun aku mengatakan alasannya, tidak akan merubah apapun."

Si pirang yang terlihat tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan aula. Langkah kakinya yang lebar dengan cepat membawanya ke halaman belakang panti asuhan. Tanpa pikir panjang memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada batang pohon di tempat itu. Setelah puas, dan tangannya yang seolah-olah berteriak atas rasa sakit, Naruto mendudukkan diri di atas permukaan tanah yang tertutup salju. Batang pohon yang kasar menopang kepalanya agar tidak terkulai.

Bukan suatu hal yang aneh lagi jika Naruto terlibat perkelahian dengan murid-murid lain di sekolah. Ia bukanlah Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai anak jenius, stoic, dan disukai gadis-gadis. _Hell no, image_ itu sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya. Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, anak—

"—Robert mencarimu, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto tidak bisa mencegah tubuhnya untuk tidak terlonjak mendengar suara dari sampingnya. Dengan cepat mendongakkan kepala. Menggeram pelan menyadari sosok Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di sampingnya. Tidak. Melihat pemuda pucat itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku di sini, huh?"

"Hn. Tempat persembunyianmu sama sekali tidak pernah berubah. Hanya idiot yang memilih tempat seperti ini untuk menyendiri."

"Gah! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Teme!"

"Hn."

Naruto yang melihat sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat memutar bosan kedua matanya. Entah sejak kapan pemikiran untuk tidak berbicara atau melihat Sasuke lenyap dari benaknya. Menyadari hal itu, Naruto menghela napas panjang dan mulai mencabuti rumput yang tertutup salju putih di sekitar kakinya.

"Kau tidak seperti dirimu. Memukul Underwood, maksudku."

Si pirang yang merasa muak mendengar kata-kata semacam itu—entah dari kepala sekolah dan Robert—melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Sasuke. Ia baru saja berniat meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum merasakan sesuatu menahan lengannya. Dan sebelum ia bisa menghentakkan tangan untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke padanya, Naruto merasakan pemuda berkulit pucat itu mendorong tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto menggeram pelan; mencoba menjauhkan Sasuke agar tidak lagi menahannya di antara batang pohon dan tubuh pemuda itu.

"_Bastard_," Naruto mendesis tepat di hadapan wajah Sasuke; tidak menyadari jika sekarang tubuhnya berada sangat dekat dengan tubuh pemuda itu. "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau membicarakan hal ini lagi."

"Hn."

"Lalu, bisakah kau melepaskanku, huh?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. "Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan alasannya," pemuda itu berkeras dan membuat Naruto kembali menggeram. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke tidak mau berhenti menanyakan mengapa ia memukul Underwod. Apa yang menjadi urusannya, bukanlah urusan Sasuke 'kan?

Tapi... Naruto yang sudah mengenal Sasuke sangat tahu jika pemuda di hadapannya pasti tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mendesaknya. Percuma jika ia mencoba mengatakan bahwa alasan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting jika nantinya Sasuke pasti akan menanyakannya kembali.

Si pirang menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. Tangan kanannya yang bebas bergerak menyisiri helaian rambut pirangnya.

"Underwood mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku marah," kata Naruto pada akhirnya; membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Dia... dia menghinamu dengan sebutan 'fag' hanya karena kau menolak ketua _cheerleader_ sekolah."

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat ia artikan sebelum pemuda itu mendesah pelan, menarik tubuh untuk memberikan ruang untuknya. "_**Idiot**_," gumam Sasuke. "Kau tidak seharusnya menyulut perkelahian hanya karena Underwood menghinaku, kau tahu?"

"_But he pissed me off!"_ bentak Naruto, tidak menerima pemuda di hadapannya menganggapnya idiot. "Aku... aku tidak suka ada orang yang menghinamu."

"Hn. Tapi tetap saja kau adalah orang yang idiot."

Naruto sangat ingin membalas ejekan yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya. Namun saat sepasang iris safirnya menangkap sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk senyum tipis, Naruto menyadari jika saat ini ia tengah menahan napas dengan mulutnya yang terbuka.

Senyum pertama yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya.

* * *

**Chapter 6 — Temptation**

* * *

**Shimura Resident, Tokyo, 00:12.**

"... Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa. Kau. Kurama. Kyuubi?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya mendengar bagaimana Sasuke mendesis kepadanya. Ditatapnya kembali sosok pemuda berkulit pucat tidak jauh darinya sebelum menghela napas panjang. Ia mencoba memperbaiki ekspresi wajahnya; mencoba untuk meredakan perasaan bergemuruh di dadanya. Rahang Naruto mengeras dengan telapak tangan yang terkepal di kedua sisi wajahnya saat sepasang iris sekelam malam itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ya. Dan siapa kau?" Naruto bertanya.

"Sasuke. Kabuto mengatakan jika rekanku malam ini adalah kau," Sasuke menjawab sembari menyelipkan sebuah revolver di belakang punggung. "Kurama Kyuubi, huh?"

Naruto mengutuk dalam hati menyadari bahwa telapak tangannya sedikit bergetar dan manahan napas melihat pemuda berkulit pucat itu berjalan melewatinya. Sasuke terlihat tidak menyadari siapa dirinya; membuat Naruto tidak tahu harus senang atau marah dengan sikap pemuda itu.

Di satu sisi, Naruto ingin agar Sasuke mengenali dirinya di balik penyamaran yang ia pakai sekarang. Ia ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa Kurama Kyuubi adalah dirinya—Naruto. Namun di sisi lain, ia tahu tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Tidak. Saat ini, dirinya adalah Kurama Kyuubi. Ia adalah seorang pembunuh dan buronan di mata hukum. Semua kerja keras yang dilakukannya beberapa tahun terakhir akan sia-sia jika sampai identitasnya terkuak—walau di depan Sasuke sekalipun.

Naruto juga tidak bisa menjamin jika di sekitar mereka tidak ada anak buah Orochimaru yang mengawasi apa yang ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga, ia menyadari jika pria berkulit pucat itu bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudah memercayai orang lain. Di dunia di mana kejahatan, pembunuhan dan bahkan kekerasan berada, memercayai orang lain adalah hal yang riskan. Hanya percaya pada diri sendiri, itulah ajaran yang melekat di kepala orang-orang semacam Orochimaru.

Sungguh, tidak ada yang tahu jika saat ini, detik ini, dirinya begitu ingin melangkahkan kaki mendekati sosok Sasuke dan mengatakan semua itu. Ia ingin Sasuke mengenali siapa dirinya. Ia ingin membawa pemuda itu keluar dari dunia hitam ini. Ia ingin mengakhiri ini semua.

Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke menolak? Bagaimana Sasuke tidak ingin kembali? Bagaimana jika pemuda itu malah semakin menjauh darinya—menghilang kembali?

Naruto terpaksa harus kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada sosok Sasuke ketika pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Dalam diam mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang sebelumnya mengatakan jika mereka harus segera bergerak.

Menyelinap ke dalam rumah yang kosong bukanlah hal yang susah untuk dilakukan Naruto. Dengan cepat ia sudah berada di balik tembok tinggi yang mengelilingi kediaman Danzō dengan pistol yang bersiaga di tangannya. Kedua iris merahnya tampak bersiaga mengamati sekeliling, mencoba bergerak di tengah kegelapan malam agar tidak menarik perhatian dua petugas polisi yang bersiaga di depan rumah.

Hanya perlu beberapa menit bagi Naruto untuk sampai di loteng rumah mantan anggota parlemen Jepang. Diamatinya dalam diam bagaimana Sasuke mengelilingi ruangan berdebu dengan banyak kardus-kardus berat yang disusun sebelum pemuda itu berhenti di sebuah sudut ruangan.

Naruto tidak begitu peduli apa yang ada di sini. Ia tidak peduli jika Danzō menyembunyikan tubuh tidak bernyawa sekalipun. Hal yang ia pedulikan hanyalah Sasuke.

Mengapa...? Padahal Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Mengapa ia tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya mendekati lalu menyentuh sosok itu? Mengapa kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah?

Lima tahun sudah berlalu, bukan? Ia sudah menunggu lima tahun untuk bisa menemukan Sasuke. Untuk bisa menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lima tahun ia simpan kepada pemuda itu. Apakah pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut tidak akan bisa ia tanyakan? Hanya akan berakhir dengan jalan buntu?

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan mencoba mengenyahkan kegelisahan yang ia rasakan. Ingat, ia sudah berjanji kepada Kakashi dan Sakura untuk tidak membiarkan apapun mengganggu penyelidikan ini. Ia tidak boleh membongkar penyamaran dan mengacaukan semuanya. Ia adalah seorang agen FBI yang profesional, bukan?

"Apa itu?" Naruto berbisik pelan setelah melihat Sasuke membongkar papan lantai di sudut loteng dan mengeluarkan bungkusan persegi tebal. Plastik bening yang membungkus benda persegi itu terlihat penuh debu dengan beberapa bagian yang robek. Kembali memandang ke arah Sasuke, Naruto melihat pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu, menyimpan bungkusan plastik itu di balik jaket hitam dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Oi, aku ke sini bukan untuk datang dan melihatmu tidak mengacuhkanku, kau tahu? Apa kau tidak bisa menjawab satu pertanyaanku, huh?"

Sasuke melirik ke arahnya; membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit tersentak menyadari sepasang oniks pemuda itu mengamatinya. "Apapun itu, bukanlah urusanmu."

"Che, Bastard," Naruto bergumam pelan sebelum memilih untuk mengamati keadaan di luar sana dari jendela; tidak sempat melihat kedua mata Sasuke melebar sesaat. Si pirang mengintip dengan tubuh yang setengah bersembunyi di antara kegelapan loteng, menatap kegelapan malam sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Mengapa ia merasa ada yang salah dengan berada di sini? Ya. Intuisinya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres. Ia merasa aneh dengan sekitarnya. Bukan karena tidak ada seorang pun di dalam rumah walau rumah ini adalah kediaman Shimura Danzō—seorang pria yang dulunya mempunyai pengaruh untuk mengembangkan mafia di Jepang.

Ini terlalu mudah. Sangat mudah, batinnya.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir ini sedikit aneh?" Naruto menyuarakan pemikirannya dan berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke yang saat itu berniat untuk menuruni tangga loteng. Di antara keadaan tempat itu yang hanya diterangi oleh berkas lampu jalan di luar sana, Naruto melihat Sasuke terdiam di anak tangga teratas. "Masuk ke dalam rumah milik Danzō sepertinya sangat mudah, kau tahu? Jauh lebih mudah dari—"

Agen FBI itu tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya karena dikejutkan oleh suara jendela kaca yang pecah di sampingnya. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, ia merasakan udara berhembus cepat di pipinya disertai dengan suara sesuatu yang mengenai tembok loteng. Kedua iris merahnya melebar setelah merasakan perih di pipi kanannya yang tidak berselang lama segera mengucurkan darah segar.

"_Damn it_!" Naruto mendesis dan dengan cepat menunduk sembari meraih pistol dari punggungnya. Suara tembakan yang berasal dari luar rumah kembali terdengar dan berhasil mengenai jendela; membuat pecahan kaca berserakan dan mengenai kepalanya. Peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan ke tempat itu juga berhasil mengenai beberapa tempat. Naruto yakin polisi akan segera datang ke tempat ini jika Sasuke dan dirinya tidak segera pergi.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini."

Tanpa perlu diberitahukan terlebih dahulu, Naruto sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sambil menghindari tembakan-tembakan beruntun yang diarahkan ke tempat itu, Naruto berusaha untuk mencari dari mana asal tembakan itu. Mengumpat kepada sebuah peluru yang hampir saja mengenai pelipisnya setelah ia mencoba mengintip dari jendela. Sial! Siapapun penembak itu, Naruto tahu mereka adalah penembak profesional. Hanya penembak profesional atau sniper yang bisa menembak di tengah penerangan yang minim seperti sekarang.

Naruto mencoba mengerling ke arah Sasuke, mendapati pemuda itu sedang berusaha menuruni tangga loteng sebelum berhenti dan memutar tubuh. Terdengar suara tembakan dari _revolver_ yang teracung di tangan pucat pemuda itu.

"Ini jebakan!" Sasuke setengah berteriak kepadanya sembari melancarkan tembakan kepada siapapun yang berada di ujung anak tangga loteng itu. Dengan gerakan kasar menutup pintu loteng. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk mengatahui apa yang terjadi. Otaknya segera bekerja untuk mencari cara bagaimana agar mereka bisa keluar hidup-hidup.

Kedua iris merah Naruto teredar ke sekeliling sebelum akhirnya sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai. Merangkak pelan dari posisinya, Naruto berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan menghancurkan jendela kecil—di mana tidak ada tembakan berasal dari sisi lain ruangan itu—dengan beberapa kali tembakan sementara tidak jauh darinya, Sasuke terlihat mencoba menahan pintu loteng agar tidak terbuka.

Tidak ada niat darinya untuk balas menembak karena tahu hal itu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas dari mana tembakan-tembakan itu berasal. Hanya dengan menerka pun hanya akan membuang peluru miliknya.

"_Oi, Sasuke! This way!_" seru Naruto. Ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah jendela yang hancur sambil melindungi diri. "Kita bisa keluar lewat sini."

Naruto membiarkan Sasuke untuk lewat terlebih dahulu. Tidak mengatakan apapun melihat pandangan yang diberikan pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Dari tempatnya, ia mengamati bagaimana Sasuke keluar dari rumah dengan memanjat pinggiran tembok sebelum meloncat ke arah halaman samping rumah Danzō. Ia baru saja berniat mengikuti langkah pemuda itu sebelum merasakan sesuatu menghantam bahu kanannya; membuat pistol di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai kayu. Desis kesakitan meluncur dari bibir Naruto setelah sensasi panas dan perih yang dihasilkan oleh timah panas merambat dengan cepat pada tubuhnya. Hanya perlu beberapa detik sebelum Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa pakaian yang dikenakannya basah oleh darah.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit di bahu kanannya, Naruto mencoba untuk meloloskan diri dengan menuruni melakukan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sebelumnya. Ia meringis pelan sambil memegangi bahu kanannya yang tertembak. Mengutuk dalam hati setelah tiba di pintu gerbang rumah Danzō dan melihat tubuh petugas polisi yang berjaga di tempat itu tergeletak di atas tanah. Naruto tidak sempat memikirkan hal lain begitu mendengar suara deru mesin mobil mendekatinya. Memasuki mobil berwarna hitam itu setelah melihat sosok Sasuke yang berada di belakang kursi kemudi. Suara tembakan kembali terdengar olehnya bersamaan dengan pintu mobil tertutup. Menatap dari pantulan spion, ia bisa melihat lima orang berpakaian hitam berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumah itu.

Naruto baru bisa menghela napas lega setelah ia tidak melihat lagi kelima orang tersebut. Perlahan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi mobil. Meringis ketika luka di bahu kanannya bersentuhan dengan permukaan kulit kursi itu. Ia berusaha mengabaikan Sasuke yang melirik ke arahnya sambil berusaha fokus kepada kemudi mobil.

"Kau tertembak."

"Yeah," Naruto bergumam pelan. Ia sedang tidak ingin membantah atau mengelak. Peluru yang masih bersarang di dalam tubuhnya membuat darahnya tidak berhenti mengalir. Ia tahu jika peluru itu tidak cepat dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya dan tidak segera ditangani, dirinya akan berakhir mati karena kehabisan darah. Dengan kasar, Naruto mulai menghapus sisa darah dari pipinya yang terluka. Memposisikan tubuhnya agar luka tembakan itu tidak mendapat banyak tekanan; berakhir dengan posisi menyamping. Pandangan pemuda itu terpaku ke arah jendela mobil berwarna hitam. Akan tetapi, bukan pemandangan kota Tokyo yang tengah diamatinya. Ia sedang mengamati sosok Sasuke yang terpantul dari jendela. Mengamati wajah yang jarang memperlihatkan ekspesi itu.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Kabuto. Dia akan mengobati lukamu."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku bisa merawat lukaku sendiri," ujar Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau hanya perlu mengantarku ke Stasiun Shinjuku. Aku akan mengurus semuanya sendiri. Bawa saja apapun yang diminta Orochimaru."

Dari pantulan jendela mobil, Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum pemuda itu memilih untuk membiarkannya sendiri. Entah karena rasa sakit pada bahu kanannya atau hal lain, Naruto merasakan kelopak matanya terasa berat; membuatnya tanpa sadar tertidur di mobil Sasuke selama sisa perjalanan. Terbangun dengan refleks ketika pemuda berkulit pucat itu membunyikan klakson mobil dengan keras.

"Bisakah kau membangunkan seseorang dengan cara yang lebih halus, huh?" Naruto mendesis pelan.

"Hn."

Naruto hanya bisa memutar bosan kedua matanya dan menegakkan tubuh setelah menyadari di mana dirinya berada sekarang. Mencoba untuk tetap fokus kepada sekelilingnya dan mengabaikan rasa sakit di bahu kanannya, agen FBI itu turun dari mobil. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Sasuke; hanya menatap pemuda itu selama beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke meninggalkannya di pinggir jalan. Menghela napas panjang sembari memijat keningnya melihat mobil Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh.

"_Fuck!"_ Naruto mengumpat begitu mobil Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi.

* * *

**NPA Building — 3rd Floor, 10:21.**

"... Apa maksudmu kita harus kembali ke Amerika?"

Suara bernada tinggi milik Sakura cukup membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar tempat itu menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali menekuni pekerjaan mereka.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Kakashi," Sakura kembali berkata. Kedua mata wanita itu menatap sosok atasannya seolah-olah mengisyaratkan pria berambut keperakan itu bahwa sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bercanda. Akan tetapi, ketika Hatake Kakashi menggelengkan kepala, Sakura hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah atasannya.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Hatake Kakashi mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu Direktur FBI menghendaki kita untuk meninggalkan kasus ini dan kembali ke Amerika. Dia mengatakan jika kita hanya membuang-buang waktu di negara ini mencari sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Lebih baik kembali ke Amerika dan mengurus kasus-kasus yang menumpuk di sana."

Sakura mematung di tempatnya dengan kedua mata yang membelalak. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kakashi. Apa ini sungguhan? Semua yang dikatakan Kakashi terdengar seperti omong kosong. Mengapa tiba-tiba saja mereka diminta kembali ke Amerika dan meninggalkan penyelidikan ini? Penyelidikan yang mereka lakukan selama empat tahun lebih. Padahal... padahal mereka mungkin menemukan sesuatu. Lagi pula, bukankah penyelidikan mereka tidak sepenuhnya tanpa hasil? Mereka sudah berhasil menangkap Kakuzu dan Hidan. Mereka bahkan sudah menginterogasi Hidan.

Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba saja semuanya harus dihentikan?

"Aku tahu jika ini terdengar tidak masuk akal," Kakashi berkata sembari menyelipkan buku bersampul oranye di balik mantel. Iris berlainan pria itu tertuju padanya. "Tapi untuk saat ini kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu selain mengikuti apa yang dikehendaki Direktur. Kau boleh saja berkeras untuk tetap di sini, tapi kau harus menanggung resiko bahwa penyelidikan yang kaulakukan adalah penyelidikan ilegal."

"Tidak bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu?" Nada suara Sakura terdengar penuh harap. "Kau pasti tahu sendiri jika sudah banyak waktu dan tenaga yang kita habiskan untuk penyelidikan ini. Lalu... lalu bagaimana dengan Na—"

"—**Dia** akan tetap berada di sini," Kakashi berbisik pelan. "Di mana agensi, orang itu sudah mati. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa dia hanya boleh kembali jika kedoknya terbongkar atau kasus ini sudah dinyatakan tuntas. Aku tahu jika mungkin saja setelah ini kita akan dilarang untuk menyelidiki kasus mengenai organisasi hitam, tapi dia masih bisa melakukan hal itu. Sementara aku berusaha mengubah keputusan yang diberikan, ada baiknya jika kita menuruti apa yang mereka inginkan."

"Ini terdengar tidak adil bagiku, kau tahu?"

Hatake Kakashi menganggukkan kepala. "_Well_, aku mempunyai pendapat yang sama denganmu, Sakura," kata pria itu. Menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti di balik masker, "Tapi Direktur hanya mengatakan jika kita harus kembali ke Amerika dan menghentikan penyelidikan di tempat ini. Tidak ada larangan bagi kita untuk melakukan penyelidikan di Amerika. Tentu saja jika kau berniat melakukan hal itu, berhati-hatilah agar tidak ada orang lain yang tahu."

Sakura terdiam cukup lama. Menimbang apakah yang dikatakan Kakashi itu adalah hal yang baik. Tapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura menghela napas panjang untuk meredakan emosinya jika tidak ingin menghancurkan properti milik Kepolisian Jepang.

"Baiklah," kata Sakura pada akhirnya. "Aku akan melakukan apa yang kausuruh. Tapi berjanjilah keputusan memulangkan kita ke Amerika akan segera berubah. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan _dia_ berada di sini sendirian."

Kakashi menganggukkan kepala. "Bisa kau menyampaikan berita ini kepada Sai? Katakan padanya untuk mengemasi semua barang-barang. Pesawat kita akan berangkat besok pagi."

Dengan decak pelan dan menggerutu mengenai apa yang terjadi, Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan pria berambut keperakan itu. Hanya perlu sepuluh menit mengendarai mobil bagi Sakura untuk tiba di apartemen yang disewa timnya.

_Damn..._ padahal nanti malam Sakura sudah mempunyai rencana untuk terbang ke Taiwan bersama Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino untuk memeriksa panti asuhan yang dikelola Shimura Danzō. Tapi rupanya rencana itu terpaksa dibatalkan. Sudah pasti ia tidak akan bisa mengikuti kedua detektif Jepang itu ke sana.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut hanya dengan memikirkan keputusan sepihak dari atasannya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba penyelidikan yang dilakukannya harus dihentikan? Bukankah pada awalnya agensinya justru menyetujui dan mendukung apa yang dilakukan timnya?

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu kembali menghela napas untuk ke sekian kalinya. Mengetukkan ujung jemarinya pada kemudi mobil sembari menunggu lampu lalu lintas berganti menjadi hijau. Pandangan matanya beralih ke arah sebuah arsip tebal yang diletakkannya di kursi mobil di sampingnya. Keningnya berkerut menyadari ada hal yang aneh.

Bukankah arsip yang dimilikinya bukan hanya itu? Ia ingat tebal arsip yang dimilikinya bahkan tiga kali lipat dari arsip itu.

Dengan cepat, Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari apartemen tempatnya tinggal selama di Jepang. Tangannya bergerak cepat membolak-balik isi arsip itu.

Ternyata memang benar ada yang kurang, batinnya. Ia menyadari berkas-berkas milik Hidan dan Kakuzu tidak berada di antara berkas itu. Ia juga sadar bahwa hasil penyelidikan kematian Shimura Danzō yang diberikan Tenten kemarin tidak berada di sana.

Lalu di mana?

Tidak mengacuhkan arsip-arsip itu, kedua tangan agen FBI tersebut bergerak mencari ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Sai. Mungkin pria itu melihat di mana arsipnya berada.

Perlu dua kali nada tunggu bagi Sai untuk mengangkat telepon darinya. Dengan cepat menanyakan mengenai arsip-arsip itu kepada rekan kerjanya. Menghela napas panjang ketika mendengar bahwa arsip-arsip itu tidak sengaja terbawa oleh Sai dan sekarang berada di apartemen mereka.

"Bisa kau memasukkannya ke dalam tasku?" Sakura berkata sembari menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran empuk kursi mobil. Pandangan wanita itu tertuju pada pejalan kaki yang menyeberang di depan gedung apartemennya setelah keluar dari tempat itu; bergegas menghampiri sebuah mobil yang diparkirkan di seberang jalan. Sakura tertegun sejenak melihat bagaimana pria menatap lekat ke arah gedung apartemen sebelum memasuki mobil berwarna perak. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah pria tersebut.

Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ia mengabaikan kata-kata Sai di seberang telepon dan memfokuskan perhatian kepada pria itu; mengikuti ke arah mana pandangan pria itu tertuju.

Sakura tahu ada yang tidak beres tengah terjadi. Anggap saja itu intuisinya sebagai wanita yang membuatnya turun dari mobilnya dan berniat berjalan mendekati pria itu. Hanya saja, langkah kakinya terhenti menyadari gerakan tangan pria berambut oranye dengan piercing di beberapa bagian wajah yang menggenggam sesuatu.

Tidak cukup waktu bagi Sakura untuk memproses apa yang terjadi ketika suara ledakan terdengar tidak jauh darinya. Wanita berambut merah jambu itu merasakan tubuhnya melayang karena terhempas oleh udara panas sebelum punggungnya menghantam keras kaca depan sebuah mobil. Darah segar mengucur dari pelipis menuju matanya; membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur.

Suara teriakan, alarm mobil yang berbunyi nyaring dan tubuh yang tergeletak di atas permukaan jalan adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya setelah mencoba menegakkan tubuh. Di sekitar tubuh-tubuh itu, bongkahan-bongkahan bekas dinding bangunan juga ikut menghiasi permukaan jalan; berserakan dalam bentuk bongkahan besar dan kecil.

Sakura tahu jika saat ini dirinya tengah berteriak ketika menyadari sebuah gedung yang sebelumnya menjulang tinggi di tempat itu kini tidak lagi berdiri kokoh. Hanya ada pondasi gedung itu yang masih tersisa.

Gedung itu... gedung apartemen tempatnya tinggal kini hanya berupa sisa puing-puing; hancur dalam ledakan yang terjadi.

Dan Sai berada di dalam bangunan gedung itu.

**End of Chapter 6 — Temptation**

* * *

Terima kasih atas review-nya untuk Kitsune Syhufellrs, Azusa TheBadGirl, Rin Miharu-Uzu, rura, evilsmirk Rizhuu, Namikaze lin-chan, itakyuu .red .devil, Aoi LawLight, Nasumichan Uharu, anindya .cahya dan Silent reader.

Adakah yang masih mau meninggalkan review untuk chapter ini?;)


	7. Distraction

**Chapter 7 — Distraction**

* * *

**Tokyo, 14:32.**

Tubuh Haruno Sakura tidak henti-hentinya bergetar. Ia bahkan sampai memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghentikan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, mengabaikan rasa sakit ketika tidak sengaja tangan kanannya memeluk erat lengan kirinya yang terkilir. Kedua matanya menatap datar sebuah telepon selular di tangan kirinya. Telepon yang sejak tadi terus menerus menghubungi nomor yang sama; berharap bahwa orang yang tengah dihubunginya menjawab panggilan tersebut. Akan tetapi, walau berulang kali melakukan hal yang sama, Sakura tidak juga mendengarkan suara dari seberang telepon—hanya terdengar nada panggilan panjang yang membuat telinganya berdenging.

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu mendesis pelan saat seorang paramedis memasangkan perban putih di kepalanya yang terluka dan mencoba mengobati luka-luka di tubuhnya. Berusaha untuk memperlihatkan senyum setelah paramedis itu selesai mengobatinya. Senyum lelahnya dibalas tepukan pelan di bahu dari paramedis tersebut.

"... Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa atas pertanyaan Kakashi. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Sakura menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia baru saja menyaksikan hal mengerikan dan hampir saja kejadian itu membuat nyawanya melayang. Belum lagi, ia baru saja kehilangan rekan kerjanya dalam kejadian itu.

Kehilangan Sai. Rekannya...

Sang agen federal itu kembali mempererat pelukan pada tubuhnya. Perlahan mendongak setelah menyadari Kakashi baru saja menyampirkan mantel di bahunya. Pandangannya yang sedikit nanar oleh air mata yang sewaktu-waktu akan meluap teredar ke sekitar. Ia bisa melihat mobil-mobil polisi dan _ambulance_ berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Terlihat pula beberapa mobil pemadam kebakaran yang tengah berusaha memadamkan api yang muncul di salah satu gedung bangunan.

Sakura merasakan perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman hanya dengan melihat kekacauan di sekitarnya.

Melihat kantong-kantong plastik hitam berisi potongan tubuh korban ledakan yang dijejerkan di pinggir jalan membuatnya ingin muntah.

Ia sungguh tidak bisa mengerti mengapa hal seperti ini terjadi. Siapapun pelaku peledakan itu sungguh tidak mempunyai belas kasihan dengan meledakkan gedung sementara di dalam sana masih ada penduduk sipil.

Tapi, sebagai seorang anggota FBI, Sakura harusnya sangat tahu sekali bagaimana sifat orang-orang itu. Menghilangnya nyawa seseorang di mata penjahat itu sangat mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Sakura mendesis atas pemikiran itu. Sungguh naif sekali jika ia berpikir jika pelaku peledakan akan merasa menyesal atas apa yang terjadi.

Ya. Sakura sungguh naif.

"Sakura..."

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan emosinya meluap dalam diam selama beberapa saat sebelum menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Beberapa kali melakukan hal itu untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Sakura yang kini menatap Kakashi. Tidak ada lagi emosi terguncang atau terkejut di mata wanita itu. Kedua iris hijaunya kini memperlihatkan kesungguhannya sebagai seorang agen FBI. Mengabaikan luka-luka pada tubuhnya, wanita itu turun dari mobil _ambulance_ dan menatap kembali bekas gedung apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Ia berusaha mengabaikan pemikiran mengenai Sai.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sakura?"

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan bingung. Keningnya berkerut. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja melakukan penyelidikan, Kakashi! Apa kau hanya akan diam saja dan menunggu polisi Jepang untuk bekerja? Tidak, bukan? Sai—" Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "—Sai menjadi korban dalam ledakan ini. Dia berada di dalam sana saat ledakan terjadi. Tidakkah kau ingin mengetahui apakah... apakah kita bisa menemukan jasadnya?"

Sakura cukup terkejut ketika Kakashi menggelengkan kepala. "Kita tidak akan ikut dalam penyelidikan mengenai ledakan ini," atasannya berkata. Sakura berniat melayangkan protes sebelum melihat tangan Kakashi terangkat. "Kita tetap pada rencana semula. Kau akan kembali ke Amerika Serikat dan bertugas di sana. Bahkan, aku akan mempercepat keberangkatanmu. Pesawat yang akan kautumpangi akan berangkat satu setengah jam lagi."

Ekspresi panik dengan cepat terukir di wajah Sakura. "Tunggu sebentar, Kakashi. Kau tidak sedang bercanda, bukan? Mengapa bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan seperti itu sementara... sementara terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Sai. _For the God's sake, Kakashi_! Kau mengharapkanku untuk kembali ke Amerika?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Dan... dan apa maksudmu dengan berkata bahwa pesawat yang akau kutumpangi berangkat satu setengah jam lagi? Bagaimana dengan **kau** sendiri, huh?"

"Aku akan mengurus apa yang terjadi di sini," Kakashi berkata, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar sebelum menatap lekat ke arahnya. "Kau kembalilah terlebih dahulu. Katakan pada Direktur bahwa aku akan mengurus segalanya. Aku akan menyusulmu begitu urusan di sini sudah selesai."

Sakura tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak menggeram pelan, melayangkan tatapan ketidaksetujuannya atas apa yang dikatakan Kakashi. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu bisa menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke Amerika dan menganggap seolah-olah insiden yang terjadi sama sekali tidak memengaruhi semuanya?

"Kakashi!" Sakura membentak. Tidak lagi memedulikan bahwa Kakashi adalah atasannya yang bisa saja melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia duga. Ia sudah lelah dengan apa yang terjadi. Seluruh otot tubuhnya seperti berteriak memprotes apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Namun Sakura berusaha mengabaikan itu semua.

Sakura cukup terkejut mendapati pria dengan iris mata berlainan itu menarik tangannya dan membuatnya terduduk kembali di dalam mobil _ambulance_. Keningnya berkerut setelah menyadari ekspresi wajah Kakashi terlihat lebih serius dari biasanya.

"Kau harus kembali ke Amerika," kata pria di hadapannya dengan suara berbisik. "Keadaan di sini sudah tidak seperti yang kupikirkan lagi. Terlalu berbahaya jika kita hanya melanjutkan penyelidikan berdua saja setelah apa yang terjadi kepada Sai. Aku ingin kau kembali ke sana bukan tanpa alasan, Sakura. Lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan jika kau masih ingin terlibat dalam penyelidikan ini."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau mengancamku, huh?"

"Tidak," Kakashi menyanggah sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Dengarkan aku. Aku menduga ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga membuat Direktur mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Direktur bukan orang yang akan membuat keputusan tanpa pertimbangan. Aku ingin kau menyelidiki hal itu. Mungkin dengan demikian kita akan menemukan sesuatu. Sekarang berhentilah membantah dan lakukan tugasmu sebagai bawahanku. Kita harus segera ke bandara."

Mendengarkan alasan yang diberikan Kakashi membuat Sakura pada akhirnya tidak mampu untuk membantah kata-kata pria itu. Ia menyadari—satu jam kemudian—jika saat ini dirinya tengah berdiri di bandara dengan pasport dan tiket pesawat di tangannya. Sebuah tas berisi beberapa lembar pakaian tersampir di pundaknya. Wanita itu tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana bisa Kakashi menyiapkan pasport untuknya seperti sekarang. Bukankah semua barang-barangnya sudah hancur karena ledakan?

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Mengerjapkan mata ketika mendengar suara panggilan yang memberitahu dirinya bahwa pesawat yang membawanya kembali ke Amerika Serikat akan lepas landas dalam sepuluh menit. Mendesah pelan, Sakura melirik ke arah di mana Kakashi berdiri. Menganggukkan kepala sebelum menuju pintu terminal keberangkatan. Tidak sekalipun melihat ke belakang. Ia juga tidak sempat menyadari jika Hatake Kakashi terlihat menghela napas lega sebelum kembali berkutat dengan buku kesukaan pria itu; berjalan dalam diam meninggalkan kawasan bandara.

Ia hanya berharap jika kedua rekannya—Kakashi dan Naruto—akan baik-baik saja.

Setidaknya masih ada yang bisa ia lakukan walau berada sangat jauh dari negara ini.

* * *

**Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Tokyo, 17:34.**

"... Apa yang seorang Kepala Departemen Organisasi Kriminal lakukan dengan berada di tempat ini?"

Hyuuga Neji berusaha untuk tidak memutar bosan kedua matanya mendengar komentar yang dilayangkan Nara Shikamaru. Pria beriris lavender itu hanya mengedikkan bahu dan memposisikan dirinya agar nyaman di kursi di depan meja Shikamaru. Ia tidak mengacuhkan pandangan penuh minat dari petugas polisi di tempat itu dan hanya mengamati bagaimana Shikamaru mendecakkan lidah sebelum mendudukkan diri di hadapannya.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu," kata Neji dengan singkat.

Tidak memedulikan pandangan beberapa pasang mata di tempat itu, Nara Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alis dan menyulut sebatang rokok; membuat aroma nikotin menguar di sekitarnya. "Tidakkah kau tahu jika aku sedang sibuk, Neji?" kata sang detektif. "Aku baru saja dipindahkan ke tempat ini untuk ditugaskan menyelidiki kematian Danzō. Aku mungkin tidak punya waktu untuk membantumu. Lagi pula bukanlah kau memiliki banyak anak buah yang bisa kauperintahkan?"

"Ini bukan pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan oleh sembarang orang, kau tahu?"

Nara Shikamaru mendecakkan lidah sembari kembali menghisap batangan tembakau di tangan. Menatap bosan ke arah Neji sebelum pria itu mendesah pelan. "Merepotkan," gumam pria berambut nanas itu setelah menyadari Neji tidak juga bergeming dari tempatnya. "Oke. Katakan saja apa urusanmu dengan mencariku di sini. Kita akan lihat apa ada yang bisa kubantu."

Hyuuga Neji menyinggingkan senyum tipis di wajah pucatnya. Menegakkan tubuh dengan dagu bertumpu pada tangannya. "Aku menduga kau sudah mendengar mengenai ledakan yang terjadi tidak jauh dari gedung NPA." Shikamaru mengangguk dengan enggan dan mengatakan bahwa salah satu rekan pria itu ditugaskan menyelidiki kejadian itu. "Salah satu agen FBI yang datang ke sini menjadi korban dalam peristiwa itu."

"Ah, rekan dari Haruno Sakura?"

Neji mengangguk. "Yeah. Namanya Sai. Beberapa hari lalu, saat kasus penembakan di depan gedung NPA, Uzumaki Naruto tewas tertembak. Dengan demikian, sudah dua agen FBI yang tewas dalam insiden yang belakangan ini terjadi. Aku mempunyai dugaan bahwa mereka menjadi korban karena tengah menyelidiki kasus mengenai organisasi yang belakangan ini tengah berkembang bukan hanya di Jepang tapi beberapa bagian di dunia."

"Dan aku menduga kalau kedatanganmu ke sini adalah untuk membantu menyelidiki kasus itu."

Neji menganggukkan kepala dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kau benar. Entah mengapa ada yang terus mengusik pikiranku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja agen FBI yang berada di bawah yuridiksi-ku diburu satu per satu. Pertama Uzumaki dan kemudian Sai. Hatake Kakashi—atasan ketiga agen FBI itu—menduga bahwa mungkin saja Haruno Sakura akan menjadi incaran mereka berikutnya. Untuk itulah pria itu sepertinya terburu-buru memulangkan Haruno kembali ke Amerika. Setidaknya itulah pemikiranku."

Shikamaru bergumam pelan, mematikan rokok di tangannya yang sudah memendek sebelum menyulut sebatang rokok kembali; kebiasaan yang dari tahun ke tahun tidak bisa dihilangkan pria bermarga Nara itu.

Sepasang manik hitamnya mengamati sosok Hyuuga Neji selama beberapa saat. "Aku akan mencoba melihat apakah aku bisa membantumu dalam masalah ini," kata Shikamaru. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun. Kasus Danzō sama sekali belum menemukan titik terang apalagi setelah kamera pengaman yang terpasang di beberapa tempat di depan gedung parlemen yang mungkin merekam pelaku penembakan sepertinya diretas seseorang. Semua rekaman itu hilang dan bahkan ahli teknologi milik kepolisian sekalipun tidak bisa memperbaikinya."

"Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi?"

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahu. "Jangan tanyakan hal itu padaku, Hyuuga," katanya. Berada di dalam posisi tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi—bahkan untuk orang jenius semacam dirinya—bukanlah sesuatu yang ia suka. Shikamaru tidak suka berada di tempat gelap; membuatnya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa atau tidak mengetahui dari mana musuh akan menyerangnya.

"Aku sempat menduga ada suatu hal yang besar tengah terjadi. Sesuatu yang besar dan bahkan membuatku tidak yakin apakah kita akan bertahan menghadapi hal itu," Shikamaru berkata lagi dan menuai tatapan tidak mengerti dari pria di hadapannya. Mengabaikan hal itu, Shikamaru lebih memilih untuk menatap langit sore yang menggantung di luar gedung. Sampai sekarang ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya menyetujui permintaan ayahnya untuk bergabung di kepolisian. Sungguh, pekerjaan ini jauh lebih berat daripada yang pernah dibayangkan pria itu.

Seakan mengerti apa yang disampaikan Shikamaru, Neji terlihat tengah berpikir keras. Tangan pucat pria itu bergerak memijat bagian belakang lehernya. Sama tidak mengertinya dengan pria bermarga Nara itu, Neji berusaha untuk memilah-milah apa yang tengah terjadi.

Bukanlah sebuah kebetulan belaka terjadi kasus-kasus yang tidak pernah ia duga akan dihadapinya. Mulai dari kedatangan tim Hatake Kakashi ke Jepang dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa mereka bermaksud menyelidiki kelompok mafia yang dicurigai berada di negara ini kemudian dilanjutkan dengan penangkapan Kakuzu dan Hidan sampai terbunuhnya Kakuzu di dalam sel kepolisian. Serta peristiwa penembakan di depan gedung NPA yang sampai menewaskan Uzumaki. Disusul kemudian terbunuhnya Danzō dan peledakan bom tepat di depan hidung Kepolisian Jepang. Semuanya terdengar... ganjil.

"Apa kau berpikir jika kasus pembunuhan Danzō ada hubungannya dengan semua yang terjadi?" Neji melayangkan pertanyaan kepada Shikamaru. "Maksudku, Danzō pernah dicurigai dan bahkan terlibat dalam pembentukan _Root_. Kudengar bahkan tidak banyak yang menyukai keberadaan pria itu. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa mungkin saja ada kelompok lain yang ada di belakang semua kejadian ini?"

Terlihat Shikamaru menganggukkan kepala dan menikmati rokok di tangannya. "Tentu saja aku pernah memikirkan peluang itu," ujar Shikamaru. "Hanya saja, satu pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku. **Siapa** atau **apa** kelompok itu? Sejak dihancurkannya _Root_ delapan belas tahun lalu, tidak ada lagi mafia yang terdengar terbentuk di negara ini. Abaikan yakuza-yakuza yang ada. Orang-orang seperti itu mempunyai cara kerja yang berbeda dengan mafia atau triad."

Baik Neji dan Shikamaru tidak ada yang mampu menjawab satu pertanyaan yang menggantung tersebut.

* * *

**Naruto's apartment, 20:56.**

Mendapatkan luka tembakan di tubuhnya bukanlah sesuatu yang baru dialami Naruto. Sebagai seorang agen FBI—apalagi bertugas di New York, kota dengan tingkat kriminalitas tinggi—ia sudah mengerti bahwa mungkin suatu hari dirinya akan berada di dalam kondisi seperti itu. Dan bukan kali pertamanya Naruto terkena tembakan. Ia masih ingat dirinya pernah tertembak di tempatnya bertugas. Bekas luka itupun sampai saat ini masih bisa terlihat jelas di pinggangnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghela napas. Mengernyit saat berusaha menegakkan tubuh. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengadaptasikan dengan keadaan ruangan yang gelap; merutuk karena tidak menyadari dirinya sudah tertidur lebih lama dari yang diinginkannya.

Salahkan demam yang menyerangnya semalam. Sejak setelah dirinya mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di dalam tubuhnya, demam tinggi mulai menyerangnya; membuatnya tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Ia bahkan tidak sempat membereskan sisa kapas dan perban yang ia gunakan semalam. Selongsong peluru yang pernah tertanam di tubuhnya pun masih terlihat teronggok di atas meja; terendam di dalam sebuah mangkuk besi oleh sisa-sisa alkohol yang belum menguap bersama penjepit yang ia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan timah tersebut. Di atas lantai kamar tidurnya terlihat pula dua buah kantong plastik bekas darah beserta selang tipis berisi untuk transfusi darahnya kemarin.

Naruto mendesis pelan merasakan bekas luka di bahu kanannya berdenyut sakit. Melihat dari cermin tidak jauh darinya, sepasang iris safirnya bisa melihat darah merembes pada perban yang menutupi luka itu. Ia merutuk, mengingat jika sudah saatnya harus mengganti perban itu.

Mengganti perban bukanlah sesuatu yang disukai Naruto. Ia bukan orang yang ahli melakukan hal seperti ini mengingat saat dirinya terluka, Sakura atau paramedislah yang biasa mengerjakan semua itu. Diseretnya kakinya dengan enggan sambil meraih perban, alkohol dan _painkiller_ yang berada di atas meja.

Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan mendapati sepasang iris safir balas menatapnya. Ia menghela napas dan mengernyit pelan melihat wajahnya yang tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ia juga menyadari darah segar kembali merembes di antara serat-serat perban yang menutupi lukanya. Tanpa penanganan dari dokter atau tenaga medis, Naruto hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit dan pasrah menangani bekas luka itu seadanya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia mencari seorang dokter untuk menjahit lukanya.

Perlu waktu setengah jam lebih bagi Naruto untuk mengganti perban di bahu kanannya dengan yang baru. Mengangguk atas pekerjaannya yang tidak terlalu buruk, Naruto kembali menyeret kakinya menuju ke ruang tamu. Mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi berlengan. _Remote_ televisi hampir saja lepas dari tangannya setelah melihat berita yang dibacakan seorang penyiar di dalam sebuah berita sore hari.

Naruto sungguh berharap jika apa yang didengarkannya dari penyiar berita itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak terjadi apapun pada apartemen tempat menginap rekan kerjanya. Gedung apartemen itu masih baik-baik saja. Bukan luluh lantak oleh sebuah ledakan bom seperti apa yang diberitakan. Ia ingin menyangkal semua itu. Namun ketika ia memindahkan stasiun televisi ke channel lain, tapi menemukan berita yang serupa, Naruto tahu bahwa apa yang terjadi bukan sekadar mimpi buruk atau sebuah lelucon.

Sebuah ledakan cukup hebat yang terjadi dan menimpa bangunan gedung apartemen yang dihuni Sakura dan Sai memang benar-benar terjadi. Ia bahkan bisa melihat puing-puing gedung yang masih berserakan di sekitar tempat itu.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto meremas telapak tangannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai membuat permukaan kulit bibirnya robek. Dengan cepat menyambar ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Hampir saja menekan nomor telepon Sakura sebelum teringat bahwa ponsel di tangannya bukanlah ponsel pemberian Sakura. Ponsel itu adalah milik Orochimaru. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika ponsel itu ternyata dipasangi alat pelacak atau bahkan penyadap.

"_Damn it!_" Naruto melempar ponsel di tangannya dan berhasil mengenai kaki meja. Disambarnya jaket kulit dan topi _baseball_ yang tersampir di sandaran kursi sebelum berjalan meninggalkan apartemennya. Mengabaikan bahunya yang kembali terasa sakit, Naruto berlari mencari salah satu telepon umum. Ia kembali mengumpat dan memukulkan tangannya pada kaca plastik telepon umum saat tidak bisa menghubungi Sakura atau Sai. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, ia juga tidak bisa menghubungi Kakashi.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berusaha meredakan kecemasan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Sampai saat ini, ia tidak tahu apakah ketiga rekannya baik-baik saja atau tidak. Naruto bahkan berniat untuk datang ke sana dan mencari informasi jika saja tidak ingat bahwa apa yang akan dilakukannya mungkin akan menarik kecurigaan. Naruto memijat pelan keningnya. Berniat untuk memikirkan cara lain sembari kembali ke apartemennya sebelum teringat akan sesuatu.

"Hei, Chōji. Ini Kyuubi," kata Naruto kepada seseorang di seberang telepon setelah berhasil mengingat nomor yang harus dihubungi. Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang mendengarkan gumam pelan dari seberang telepon sebelum berbisik, "Aku perlu bantuanmu."

* * *

**Ikebukuro, 23:57.**

Ikebukuro adalah salah satu kawasan yang tidak ingin dikunjungi Naruto. Bukan hanya karena tempat ini sangat ramai seperti Shinjuku atau Shibuya. Ia tidak ingin mengunjungi tempat ini karena dua setengah tahun lalu, hampir separuh yakuza di Ikebukuro menghendaki kepalanya dipenggal setelah ia membunuh pemimpin tertinggi yakuza di tempat itu. Dan sampai sekarang pun, Naruto masih menyalahkan Akimichi Chōji akan hal itu. Walau tentu saja tidak satu pun dari yakuza di Ikebukuro yang mengenali wajahnya, tapi salah seorang dari mereka pernah mencari tahu bagaimana ciri-cirinya. Karena alasan itulah, Naruto tidak pernah datang ke tempat ini tanpa memakai penyamaran.

Akimichi Chōji adalah seorang pria bertubuh gemuk yang mempunyai usaha _pub_ di ujung _Otome Road_. Pria yang tidak pernah terlihat tidak membawa bungkusan berisi keripik kentang itu bukanlah orang yang berpengaruh di Ikebukuro. Bahkan sebaliknya, di mata orang-orang biasa, Akimichi Chōji hanyalah pria pemilik _pub_ suram dan sepi. Mereka tidak pernah tahu jika pria itu mempunyai profesi lain. Profesi yang mampu membuat seseorang bahkan rela membayar berapa pun untuk jasa pria itu.

"... Kau terlihat lebih pucat dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu, Kyuubi."

Dari balik kacamata hitam yang dipakainya, Naruto menatap datar sosok Chōji yang duduk di sebuah meja berpelitur sembari mengunyah beberapa keripik kentang sekaligus. Setelah menutup pintu kayu di belakangnya, Naruto mendekati salah satu jendela yang terbuka, mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di bawah sana sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatian kepada pria bertubuh gemuk itu.

"Aku memerlukan informasi," Naruto berkata tanpa berniat untuk berbasa-basi. "Informasi mengenai ledakan yang terjadi di dekat gedung NPA."

Terlihat Akimichi Chōji menganggukkan kepala—masih sibuk menikmati camilan di tangan—dan menyandarkan tubuh. "Oh? Kejadian itu?" Chōji bergumam. "Kudengar bahkan seluruh gedung hancur karena ledakan itu. Enam puluh lebih yang berada di dalam gedung dinyatakan meninggal dan ratusan orang terluka. Ledakan itu bukan ledakan yang tergolong besar. Informasi apa yang tepatnya ingin kau ketahui, Kyuubi?"

"Semuanya."

"Dan berapa yang bisa kau bayar kepadaku, Kyuubi?" Chōji bertanya sembari memasukkan beberapa keping keripik ke mulutnya. Namun ketika tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Kyuubi (hanya tatapan tajam), Chōji segera mendecakkan lidah. "Oke, oke. Kau tidak perlu menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu, kau tahu? Aku bukan orang yang akan melupakan kebaikan seseorang. Kau tenang saja. Aku akan memberikan informasi apapun yang kau minta dengan **GRATIS**! Tanpa membayar sepeser pun!"

Menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, Naruto mengangguk singkat. Berjalan mendekati meja Chōji setelah pria itu mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat.

"Aku mendengar kabar angin yang beredar di sekitar tempat kejadian mengenai apa yang terjadi," pria itu kembali berbicara. Menarik keluar sebuah bungkus besar camilan dari laci. "Seseorang tidak sengaja merekam pelaku yang meledakkan tempat itu. Sayangnya hanya beberapa detik sehingga aku tidak mendapatkan gambar yang jelas. Tapi menurut yang kudengar, pria itu mengendarai mobil _Lexus_ perak."

"Itu bukan informasi yang kuharapkan, Chōji."

Chōji mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah dan merenggut. "Aku tahu. Lagi pula, tidak banyak yang kuketahui mengenai kejadian itu. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Aku perlu waktu mengumpulkan informasi. Jika kau mau menunggu, aku mungkin bisa melaporkan sesuatu dalam dua atau tiga hari."

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

Pria bertubuh besar itu terlihat sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto. Mencibir ke arahnya sembari menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap Naruto. "Apa kau meremehkanku?" Chōji berbalik bertanya dan Naruto menjawab dengan mengedikkan bahu; menahan diri untuk tidak meringis. "Aku sudah menjadi informan lebih dari tiga puluh tahun, Kyuubi. Jangan remehkan jaringan informasiku."

Naruto menatap pria di hadapannya tanpa berkedip sebelum tertawa hambar. Tapi setelah beberapa detik, tawanya perlahan menghilang. "Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu mengenai korban dalam ledakan itu, huh? Mengenai tiga agen FBI yang tinggal di tempat itu."

Pemuda berambut merah itu bisa menyadari Chōji terlihat tertarik dengan apa yang ditanyakannya. Pria itu dengan cepat menegakkan tubuh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Walaupun bom yang sebelumnya dipasang di gedung itu hanya mempunyai ledakan yang mampu menghancurkan dua atau tiga gedung di sekitarnya, tapi tetap saja itu adalah sebuah bom, Kyuubi," Chōji berujar. "Apalagi kudengar jika bom itu dipasang di gedung apartemen yang kaumaksud, aku berani bertaruh bahwa siapapun yang berada di dalam gedung itu tidak akan selamat. Dan aku ragu orang-orang yang kautanyakan itu selamat jika saat itu mereka berada di dalam gedung."

Naruto bisa merasakan perutnya mencelos mendengar penjelasan Chōji. Sebagai seorang agen federal, ia sudah mengetahui tipe-tipe ataupun jangkauan ledak dari sebuah bom. Ia sudah menyadari bahwa pasti tidak akan ada yang selamat jika saat itu mereka berada di dalam gedung. Hanya saja saat mendengarkan penjelasan itu dari orang lain, Naruto kembali merasakan kecemasan. Ia ingin mengetahui dan memastikan jika Sakura, Kakashi dan Sai baik-baik saja. Ia mengumpat dalam hati menyadari betapa lambannya polisi Jepang untuk memberitakan dan mengidentifikasi korban-korban ledakan.

"Jika boleh tahu, apa yang membuatmu tertarik mengetahui keadaan agen FBI itu?" Naruto memilih untuk tidak berkomentar; membuat Chōji mencibir sifatnya. "Oke. Jangan katakan kepadaku. Aku memang tidak boleh mengetahui apapun mengenai seorang Kurama Kyuubi. Hanya saja, tidak bolehkah aku untuk tahu? Bagaimanapun juga, kau bukan orang pertama yang mendatangiku dan tertarik mengenai ketiga agen FBI yang datang ke negara ini."

Kening agen FBI itu berkerut. Kedua matanya menyipit dari balik kacamata yang ia gunakan. "Ada yang datang mencarimu dan menanyakan mengenai mereka?" Chōji mengangguk dalam diam, terlihat tertarik. "Apa... apa yang ditanyakan orang itu? Apa kau ingat bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

Chōji terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Yeah. Orang itu datang kemarin siang dan menanyakan mengenai Uzumaki Naruto—agen FBI yang tertembak di depan gedung NPA."

Naruto bisa merasakan kecemasan melanda dirinya. Ia berusaha keras agar tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi itu di depan Chōji. Siapa yang datang mencari Chōji dan menanyakan sesuatu mengenai dirinya?

Tampaknya, sang informan di hadapannya mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Orang itu tidak menyebutkan identitasnya tapi memberiku banyak uang. Kalau tidak salah, pria itu berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam kebiruan. Aku melihatnya sekilas dari topi yang dipakai pria itu." Chōji terlihat sama sekali tidak menyadari jika saat ini kedua mata Naruto melebar mendengar penjelasan tersebut. "Ah, ya, dia juga mempunyai mata yang menakutkan. Membuatku teringat pada tatapanmu. Hanya saja, jauh lebih mengerikan. Oi, Kyuubi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya. Pemuda itu terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Memikirkan mengapa **Sasuke** datang menemui Chōji dan menanyakan mengenai dirinya—mengenai Uzumaki Naruto.

Untuk apa...?

**End of Chapter 7 — Distraction**

* * *

Terima kasih atas reviewnya untuk: evilsmirk Rizhuu, Namikaze lin-chan, sheila-ela, Rin Miharu-Uzu, Azusa TheBadGirl, anindya .cahya, Nasumichan Uharu, rura, cosmojewel dan Lily Uta Lawliet #peluk

Seperti biasa, saya akan duduk manis menunggu review dan concritnya. coretsemakinbanyakreview, semakincepatupdatecoret #salah Jaa~!


	8. Fragmentation

**9 years ago...**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke tahu ada yang tengah disembunyikan Naruto kepadanya. Ia bisa melihat itu hanya dengan mengamati tingkah laku si pirang yang berbeda dibandingkan biasanya. Dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik—terutama setelah tahu bahwa Naruto sering menyelinap keluar dari panti asuhan menjelang tengah malam.

"... Kau mau pergi lagi, huh?"

Sepasang iris oniks Sasuke dengan jelas melihat bagaimana Naruto terlonjak pelan dengan bahu yang menegang. Kedua tangan kecokelatan si pirang yang sebelumnya tengah sibuk mengikat tali sepatu terhenti seketika. Pemuda itu melihat sosoknya yang tengah bersandar pada dinding selama beberapa saat. Tidak mengatakan apapun dan memilih untuk kembali mengikat tali sepatu. Sebuah tas ransel berukuran sedang terlihat teronggok begitu saja di dekat kaki Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu memutar bosan kedua matanya.

"Kau akan mendapat detensi jika Robert tahu kau sering menyelinap saat tengah malam dan baru kembali besok pagi."

Sasuke bukannya ingin mencampuri urusan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Bukan tempatnya untuk melarang apa yang berhak dan tidak dilakukan oleh si pirang. Ia bahkan ingin bersikap tidak peduli. Hanya saja, entah mengapa, setiap kali melihat Naruto menyelinap keluar dari jendela kamarnya, ada pemikiran bahwa Naruto tidak akan kembali keesokan paginya. Ada pemikiran bahwa Naruto tengah terlibat dalam sebuah masalah.

_What the hell?!_ Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti apa yang membuatnya berpikir demikian.

"Yeah. Tentu. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya." Suara Naruto membuyarkan pemikiran Sasuke. "Lagi pula Robert tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak mengadukannya, bukan? Ya 'kan, Sasuke? Kalau kau peduli padaku, kau pasti tidak akan mengadukannya."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak melaporkan perbuatanmu yang menyelinap bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke mendesis pelan. Keningnya berkerut menyadari bahwa saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan mendekatinya sembari menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Sungguh, Sasuke ingin melenyapkan cengiran bodoh yang ada di wajah Naruto.

"Ne~! Jangan malu jika kau memang cemas padaku, Sasuke! Terlukis jelas di wajahmu, kau tahu?!" Naruto berseru, melebarkan kedua seraya mendekat seperti ingin memeluknya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menghindar. Memukul puncak kepala si pirang dengan tangannya.

"_Damn it_, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Sudah sangat terbiasa melihat Naruto merenggut, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berkomentar. Ia mengerling ke arah tas ransel yang kini sudah tersampir di bahu kiri si pirang.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Ekspresi wajah Naruto seketika berubah menjadi serius. Tidak ada cengiran bodoh atau rengekan yang terdengar dari si pirang. "Hanya pergi untuk membantu seseorang," kata pemuda itu. Segera membuang pandangan ke arah lain begitu Sasuke menatap lekat si pirang; mencoba untuk mencari tahu kebohongan di balik penjelasan tersebut.

"Menjelang tengah malam seperti sekarang? Kaupikir aku akan memercayai alasan konyol itu?"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya," Naruto berujar. "Aku mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku terlibat dalam suatu masalah, oke? Nah, berhentilah menatapku dengan pandangan seorang anak baik seperti itu karena saat ini Asuma sudah menungguku. Aku akan kembali bahkan sebelum kau membuka matamu besok pagi. Oke, Teme?"

Malam itu, Sasuke hanya diam di ambang jendela kamar Naruto dan mengamati bagaimana si pirang dengan mudahnya memanjat tembok tinggi panti asuhan dan menghilang di antara kegelapan malam di luar sana. Ia berusaha keras untuk mengenyahkan desir aneh yang dirasakan pada dadanya ketika mengamati punggung lebar Naruto barusan. Mendecakkan lidah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Persetan dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto malam ini.

Namun keesokan paginya, Sasuke berharap jika dirinya tidak membiarkan Naruto pergi malam itu jika melihat keadaan pemuda pirang itu setelah kembali ke panti asuhan. Ia ingat bagaimana dirinya menahan napas begitu melihat sosok Naruto yang terduduk di sudut kamar mandi, mencengkeram erat buntalan pakaian dengan ekspresi wajah yang menahan sakit.

Darah segar merembes melalui serat-serat pakaian tersebut. Keluar tanpa henti dari luka yang menganga lebar di pinggang Naruto. Sebuah luka yang diakibatkan oleh tusukan pisau. Luka itu terkesan dalam sehingga membuatnya bisa melihat lapisan daging yang dilumuri darah berwarna merah pekat. Sasuke bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat darah yang mengotori pakaian yang digunakan Naruto agar darah tidak terus menerus keluar. Sasuke menyadari jika saat ini wajah si pirang terlihat pucat. Bahkan lebih pucat dari warna kulitnya.

Sasuke sangat ingat apa yang terjadi pagi itu. Ia mengingat jelas bahwa dirinya segera berlari mencari Robert dan memberi tahu pria itu mengenai keadaan Naruto. Ia juga ingat bagaimana dirinya yang hanya diam mengamati bagaimana paramedis yang datang dengan _ambulance_ membawa pergi pemuda itu ke rumah sakit.

Ia juga mengingat jelas mengenai dirinya yang melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada sosok Sarutobi Asuma yang datang ke panti asuhan setelah mendengar apa yang menimpa Naruto. Tidak tahu mengapa dirinya ingin sekali memukul wajah pria itu.

Apa karena Asumalah terjadi hal seperti itu pada Naruto?

Mungkin... mungkin seperti itu karena Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin.

* * *

**Chapter 7 — Fragmentation**

* * *

**Osaka, 19:21.**

"... Aku tahu jika aku bisa mengandalkanmu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya menjauh saat menyadari Orochimaru tengah mencoba untuk mengulurkan tangan ke arah wajah pucatnya. Ia mencoba untuk tetap berwajah datar dan tidak menembak kepala pria itu dengan pistol yang terselip di punggungnya setiap kali melihat Orochimaru menjilat bibir dan tidak lepas memandangnya. Sasuke mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti mengapa Orochimaru terlihat begitu menaruh minat padanya. Tidak. Ia tidak mau memikirkan alasan tersebut karena sudah bisa menebak apapun alasan Orochimaru, bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatnya senang.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kauinginkan lagi?" Sasuke bertanya. Sepasang oniks miliknya mengamati setiap gerakan Orochimaru yang tengah menuangkan anggur merah ke dalam gelas kaca.

Senyum tersungging di wajah pucat Orochimaru. "Bagaimana jika malam ini kau menemaniku minum, Sasuke-kun?" pria itu bertanya sembari berjalan mendekatinya. Akan tetapi, sebelum Orochimaru berhasil mendekat, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu meraih pistol miliknya dan mengacungkan benda itu ke arah pria berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Kau tidak akan menarik pelatuk itu, bukan?" Tanpa rasa takut, Orochimaru menyentuhkan ujung jari telunjuk ke arah ujung pistol miliknya sebelum mengarahkan benda itu ke arah lain. "Kau masih membutuhkanku, Sasuke-kun. Menarik pelatuk itu hanya akan membuatmu rugi."

Sasuke tahu apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru memang benar. Saat ini, ia masih memerlukan pengaruh Orochimaru dan bukan keputusan yang baik jika pria itu sampai mati di tangannya. Perlahan, Sasuke menarik tangannya. Melirik sekilas ke arah Orochimaru sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Ia sempat mendengar pria itu mengatakan ada tugas yang harus dilakukannya besok malam. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan triad tempat di mana dirinya bergabung selama ini.

Dalam diam, Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor kediaman Orochimaru. Tidak mengindahkan lirikan dari pelacur-pelacur yang ada di tempat itu. Kedua matanya hanya menatap ke depan tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya. Sasuke baru melepaskan topeng angkuh itu saat sampai di sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang khusus dibuat sebagai tempat latihan menembak.

Tangan pucatnya meraba dinding batu yang dingin, mencoba mencari tombol untuk menyalakan lampu di tempat itu. Ia bersyukur jika kali ini tidak ada sosok Karin yang biasanya bertugas mengawasi tempat tersebut. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat di depan deretan meja. Mengamati deretan senjata api dan lusinan peluru berbagai ukuran yang tersusun rapi di atas meja.

Sebuah _barreta_ adalah pilihannya sekarang. Dikenakannya penutup telinga sebelum mengisi _magasin_ dengan beberapa butir peluru. Memasang kuda-kuda untuk menembak sasaran yang berdiri di ujung ruangan. Segera saja, suara letusan tembakan menggema di tempat itu; terpantul oleh dinding-dinding batu berwarna hitam. Di ujung ruangan, sebuah sasaran dari kayu terlihat menjadi amukan dari tembakan pemuda itu.

Sasuke sudah terbiasa meluapkan apa yang ia rasakan di tempat ini. Tanpa belas kasihan menghancurkan sasaran yang berdiri di tempat itu. Dan saat ini, ia ingin meluapkan amarah, keraguan dan kekecewaan yang ia rasakan.

Ia merasa marah. Marah kepada dirinya yang terlihat tidak berdaya hanya karena mendengar penjelasan Akimichi Chōji yang mengatakan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto memang benar-benar menjadi korban di penembakan gedung NPA. Sasuke ingat bagaimana dirinya tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan pria tersebut. Namun saat Akimichi Chōji mencarikannya informasi yang mendukung bahwa jasad yang dikremasikan di rumah sakit adalah jasad Naruto, Sasuke tahu bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir. Si pirang idiot itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Mati...

Pergi meninggalkannya sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang disebutnya 'keluarga'.

Apakah setiap orang yang ada di dalam hidupnya akan selalu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian? Tidak adakah seseorang yang tidak akan meninggalkannya?

"_Fuck!_" Sasuke mengumpat, memukul keras dinding batu berkali-kali sampai membuat tangan kanannya terluka. Ia tidak peduli akan darah yang mulai mengalir dari luka di tangannya. Hal yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah rasa sakit pada tangannya. Rasa sakit yang mampu membuatnya untuk tetap fokus pada tujuan hidupnya.

Ya. Saat ini Sasuke tidak boleh tidak fokus akan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia harus tetap pada tujuannya semula. Tujuan itu tidak boleh ia tinggalkan karena sudah banyak hal yang sudah dikorbankannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi tujuan itu akan selesai.

Tujuan untuk membalas apa yang dialaminya selama delapan belas tahun terakhir.

* * *

**Ikebukuro, 07: 44.**

"Aku cukup terkesan dengan bagaimana kau menangani luka tembakan yang mengenaimu. Tapi tetap saja akan lebih baik jika kau segera meminta orang yang berpengalaman untuk menangani luka ini. Kau beruntung sampai saat ini tidak ada infeksi yang terjadi."

Sambil menahan ringis meluncur dari bibirnya, Naruto melirik sosok dokter yang saat ini tengah menjahit luka di bahu kanannya. Menatap pria dengan luka melintang di wajah itu selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali mengamati deretan obat-obatan yang berada di rak kaca tidak jauh darinya. Otot tubuhnya menegang setiap kali jarum kecil menembus lapisan kulitnya. Walau dokter itu sudah menyuntikkan anestesi sebelumnya, tidak berarti Naruto tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit.

Dalam hati, ia berterima kasih kepada Chōji yang sudah memberitahunya tempat praktek seorang dokter yang sudah terbiasa menangani pasien-pasien semacam Naruto; pasien dengan luka yang tidak biasanya.

Umino Iruka adalah seorang dokter yang sudah lama bergelut mengobati orang-orang yang terluka yang tidak bisa memeriksakan diri di rumah sakit jika tidak ingin nantinya berurusan dengan pihak kepolisian. Luka tembakan, luka karena terkena tusukan benda tajam atau menangani operasi karena terluka sudah sangat sering ditangani Umino Iruka. Pria itu tidak akan menanyakan alasan dari mana asal luka-luka itu atau menanyakan di mana orang-orang yang datang ke tempat ini tinggal.

"Bisakah selama beberapa hari kau tidak membasahi lukamu? Aku juga ingin kau kembali ke tempat ini tiga hari lagi untuk menyakinkanku jika tidak terjadi infeksi. Kurasa mengganti perban bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau lakukan, bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat sebelum memakai kembali pakaiannya. Setidaknya sekarang ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan luka di bahu kanannya akan terbuka atau terkena infeksi. Diraihnya topi _baseball_ miliknya dan memakainya; menyembunyikan rapat-rapat helaian rambut merahnya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Umino-san," kata Naruto. Membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. Umino Iruka tersenyum tipis dan menyerahkan bungkusan berisi obat kepadanya. Naruto baru saja keluar dari tempat praktek Umino Iruka—sebuah rumah sederhana yang berada di antara bayang-bayang tinggi gedung di Ikebukuro—sebelum ponsel di saku celananya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan getar pelan. Keningnya berkerut melihat ikon pesan terpampang di layar tersebut.

Sang agen FBI itu ama sekali tidak membuang waktunya begitu selesai membaca pesan tersebut. Berjalan cepat menyusuri jalanan Ikebukuro yang masih sedikit lebih sepi dibandingkan biasanya, ia berusaha menghindari beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas di sekitarnya. Berharap jika apapun alasan Chōji memanggilnya adalah sesuatu yang penting.

Naruto tiba di _Otome Road_ tidak sampai lima belas menit kemudian. Menganggukkan kepala singkat kepada seorang pria bertubuh kurus yang tengah membersihkan meja-meja di _pub _milik Chōji.

"... Setidaknya sekarang kau terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya," Chōji berkata sembari melemparkan sebuah kaleng minuman bersoda kepadanya. "Aku mendapatkan informasi yang sedang kau cari. Berterima kasihlah kepadaku karena aku mendapatkan informasi itu lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. _Kami-sama_, aku sampai harus menggunakan semua koneksi yang kumiliki untuk membantumu, kau tahu?"

"Yeah, yeah. Kau memang informan yang terbaik yang pernah kutemui," kata Naruto dengan nada bosan. Dibukanya kaleng minuman di tangannya dan meneguk sampai setengah habis. "Lalu, informasi apa yang kaudapat?"

"_Well_, selain apa yang kukatakan padamu semalam," Chōji memulai di tengah kegiatannya mengunyah keripik kentang. "Aku mendapatkan informasi mengenai pemilik Lexus perak yang diduga menjadi pelaku peledakan. _Let's see..._ di mana aku meletakkannya benda itu ya?"

Dalam diam, Naruto mengamati Chōji mulai mengacak tumpukan kertas yang tersusun rapi di atas meja, melemparkan sembarangan kertas-kertas itu karena tidak menemukan apa yang dicari. Namun pria bertubuh gemuk itu tertawa keras begitu menemukan secarik kertas berwarna biru yang tersimpan di dalam laci meja. Chōji mengulurkan kertas itu bersama sebuah map merah ke arah Naruto; membuat sepasang iris merahnya mengamati beberapa baris tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut.

"Itu adalah nomor plat polisi yang berhasil kuperoleh," Chōji berkata lagi. "Kau mungkin bisa menyelidiki apa yang kaucari mulai dari sana. Kemudian mengenai pria yang datang mencari informasi mengenai agen FBI yang tertembak, kau bisa melihatnya dari informasi yang ada di dalam map itu. Tapi aku menduga, kau tidak akan puas dengan informasi yang kudapatkan karena sulit sekali mencari informasi mengenai Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya informasi tentang orang itu seolah-olah sengaja disembunyikan."

Selama beberapa saat, Naruto menatap map merah di tangannya sebelum bergumam, "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

Akimichi Chōji mengangguk singkat. Menyunggingkan senyum lebar kepada Naruto. "Tentu. Walau aku tidak tahu alasanmu tertarik dengan beberapa hal yang terjadi belakangan ini, tidak ada salahnya aku mengatakan jika kau harus berhati-hati, Kyuubi."

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya diam namun tetap memikirkan apa yang dikatakan pria bertubuh gemuk itu.

* * *

**Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Tokyo, 13:23.**

"Jadi, apa pendapatmu mengenai apa yang terjadi, Mr. Hatake?"

Hatake Kakashi mengerling sekilas sosok Hyuuga Neji yang duduk beberapa kursi darinya sebelum kembali menekuni kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Tidak terlihat seperti biasanya dirinya yang selalu membawa ke mana-mana buku bersampul oranye, kali ini pemilik iris mata berlainan itu terlihat serius menekuni laporan-laporan yang diberikan kepadanya. Sesekali terdiam beberapa lama pada beberapa lembar foto yang ada di laporan tersebut.

Tidak jauh darinya, Hyuuga Neji yang sepertinya tengah menunggu Kakashi untuk mengatakan pendapatnya, berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Kakashi menegakkan tubuh, Merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan mencoba untuk melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Kedua matanya kini terfokus ke arah layar lebar yang tengah memperlihatkan kondisi tempat di mana ledakan terjadi.

"Bisakah kau menunjukkan gambar yang memperlihatkan calon tersangka kasus ini?" Kakashi bertanya kepada salah satu polisi yang berada di depan layar monitor komputer; mendapati polisi itu menganggukkan kepala. Tidak lama kemudian, gambar seorang pria yang berdiri di samping sebuah mobil terpampang di layar. Kakashi kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hyuuga Neji. "Apa kau sudah menemukan identitasnya?"

Kakashi menyadari jika baru kali ini Hyuuga Neji memperlihatkan ekspresi puas belakangan ini. Pria itu menganggukkan kepala dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepada seorang pria berwajah malas yang sejak tadi hanya terlihat mengamati sekeliling tanpa sekalipun mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Pelaku diketahui bernama Pain," Nara Shikamaru berkata dengan nada bosan. Kedua tangan detektif itu sesekali membolak-balik kertas yang tersusun pada sebuah papan kayu. "Seorang penyelundup dan pedagang senjata ilegal yang sudah lama dicari kepolisian. Dari informasi terakhir yang kami miliki, Pain terakhir bersembunyi di Hokkaido sebelum keberadaannya tidak diketahui."

"Apa orang ini ada hubungannya dengan teroris atau memasok bahan peledak?"

Nara Shikamaru mengedikkan bahu. "Hal itu masih diselidiki. Tapi dari data yang terakhir kami miliki, Pain hanya bergelut di bidang senjata ilegal. Polisi lalu lintas dan beberapa detektif saat ini tengah melacak di mana mobil yang dikendarai Pain berada."

Kakashi menggerakkan tangan dan memegangi dagunya. Kedua iris matanya yang berlainan menatap lekat gambar pria berambut oranye dengan banyak hiasan _piercing_ di wajah.

Pain...

"Hyuuga, aku ingin meminta bantuan darimu," Kakashi tiba-tiba bicara sembari menegakkan tubuh dan meraih mantelnya yang tersampir di kursi. "Aku ingin kau menyelidiki Pain. Apakah orang ini ada hubungannya dengan pria bernama Akasuna Sasori atau tidak. Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku juga ingin kau menyelidiki asal-usul Pain."

Neji mau tidak mau menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Akasuna Sasori?" tanyanya dengan nada heran. Kedua matanya mendapati Hatake Kakashi menganggukkan kepala. "Tapi siapa dia? Aku tidak—"

"—Kau akan tahu begitu berhasil mengetahui hubungan Pain dan Akasuna Sasori," potong Kakashi terlebih dahulu dan tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Hyuuga Neji atau Nara Shimamaru segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa maksud orang itu dengan menyuruhku melakukan penyelidikan terhadap Pain?" Neji berkata sepeninggal Hatake Kakashi. Ia bertukar pandang kepada Shikamaru dan mendengus pelan begitu mendapati sang detektif mengedikkan bahu. Neji sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja agen FBI itu meninggalkan rapat tanpa mengatakan alasan yang jelas.

"Apapun maksud dari orang itu, kurasa sebaiknya kau mulai melakukannya, Hyuuga," Shikamaru berkata. "Kurasa kita akan menemukan petunjuk dari orang yang bernama Pain ini. Setidaknya dengan demikian kita tidak terus menerus berada di dalam kegelapan."

Neji ingin membantah. Namun pada akhirnya, kepala Departemen Organisasi Kriminal itu memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia mendecakkan lidah dan memberitahu beberapa polisi di tempat itu untuk keluar; meninggalkan hanya dirinya dan Shikamaru di tempat itu. Neji kemudian mendesah pelan, mengusapkan kedua telapak tangan pada wajahnya. Tidak lepas memandang gambar pria bernama Pain yang terpampang di layar.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar nama Akasuna Sasori sebelumnya?" Neji bertanya kepada sosok Shikamaru. Cukup terkejut melihat pria bermarga Nara itu menganggukkan kepala. Shikamaru tidak mengatakan apapun pada awalnya. Pria itu terlihat tengah sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu pada _keyboard_ komputer sebelum memperlihatkan apa yang tengah dilakukan melalui layar lebar di dinding tempat itu.

Neji tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun ketika layar tersebut memampangkan wajah seorang pria paruh baya berambut merah menyala yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah patung wanita bertubuh langsing tanpa busana.

"Akasuna Sasori. Dia adalah seorang ahli boneka dan pematung terkenal yang berasal Italia. Orang ini sangat sering menggelar pertunjukan di beberapa tempat di dunia. Dikatakan sebagai orang yang sangat jenius dan bahkan bisa dijajarkan dengan Donatello dan Auguste Rodin. Sayangnya, orang ini mempunyai catatan hitam yang membuatnya diburu oleh polisi internasional."

"Huh? Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu."

Neji berusaha tidak mengacuhkan kedua mata Shikamaru yang tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip sebelum pria itu menghela napas panjang dan menyulut sebatang rokok. Membiarkan asap putih menyebar di ruangan tersebut.

"Di balik kejeniusannya sebagai seorang pematung, Akasuna Sasori dikenal sebagai salah satu pengusaha ganja dan kokain di wilayah _Golden Triangle_. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal siapa Akasuna Sasori di sana," jelas Shikamaru. "Hampir sepertiga ganja dan kokain yang saat ini diselundupkan di seluruh dunia berasal dari kebun ganja milik Sasori. Tidak heran jika orang itu diburu sampai pada akhirnya berhasil ditangkap oleh CIA."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui latar belakang Akasuna?" Neji bertanya. Sedikit sulit mencerna jika pria bermarga Nara itu mempunyai ketertarikan kepada seorang pematung sekaligus pengusaha obat-obatan terlarang. Tapi, selama apapun Neji menunggu, tampaknya Shikamaru enggan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Sang detektif lebih memilih bungkam dan sibuk menyulut rokok di tangan.

* * *

**Tokyo, 22:35.**

Morino Ibiki tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kondisi yang sulit seperti sekarang. Walau tidak pernah sekalipun mengendurkan perhatiannya terhadap keadaan sekitar, tetap saja Ibiki dapat dipojokkan. Terlebih oleh seorang penjahat yang menyelinap ke dalam rumahnya tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya.

"Katakan padaku di mana kalian menyembunyikan Hidan."

Pria dengan dua buah bekas luka memanjang di wajah itu tidak sekalipun memperlihatkan ekspresi takut walau saat ini ia merasakan sensasi dingin di tengkuknya yang berasal dari ujung sebuah pistol. Ia hanya mendesis ketika sisi kanan wajahnya dihantamkan dengan keras ke permukaan lantai kayu. Matanya mencoba menatap tajam kepada sosok yang menahan tubuhnya. Ibiki meronta, mencoba melepaskan dirinya. Tapi sayangnya, usaha yang ia lakukan tidak membuahkan hasil apapun terlebih dalam keadaan kedua tangan yang diborgol. Ia tetap terbaring di atas lantai dengan sosok pria besar duduk di atas punggungnya.

"Ah, tidak mau mengatakan apapun rupanya?" penyerangnya berkata lagi. Menekankan ujung pistol dengan keras pada tengkuknya. Ibiki bisa merasakan hembusan napas panas di telinganya disertai dengan suara tarikan pelatuk. "Jangan mencoba menguji kesabaranku, Morino-san. Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan menunggu sampai kau mau membuka mulutmu dan mengatakan informasi yang kuminta."

Ibiki mendesis marah, memutar kepalanya ke arah sosok besar itu dan meludah. Menyeringai ketika apa yang dilakukannya hampir mengenai wajah sosok itu. Ibiki mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mengerutkan kening mendengar tawa keras yang menggema di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan mencoba menguji kesabaranku, Sialan!" bentak sosok besar tersebut, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tajam seperti taring di tengah keadaan ruangan yang cukup gelap. "Jika kau menyayangi nyawamu, lebih baik kau mau bekerja sama. Tidak sulit mengatakan di mana Hidan berada, bukan? Aku tahu jika kau adalah orang yang mengepalai interogasi Hidan dan Kakuzu."

"Kaupikir aku akan mengatakan hal penting semacam itu?" Ibiki menggeretakkan giginya untuk mencoba tidak berteriak ketika sekali lagi pria itu menghantamkan kepalanya ke lantai; membuat darah mengalir ke matanya dari luka di kepalanya. "Kau perlu mencoba sesuatu yang lain untuk membuatku membuka mulut, kau tahu?"

"Oh? Benarkah?" Tanpa melihat pun, Ibiki tahu jika seringai lebar tengah terukir di wajah penyerangnya. "Aku harap kau sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan apa yang kauminta, **Morino-san**."

Bersamaan dengan selesainya sosok itu berkata, suara tembakan terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Ibiki mendesis di antara giginya yang terkatup rapat ketika merasakan perih pada kaki kirinya yang tertembak. Pria itu hanya bisa melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada sosok penyerangnya yang tengah tertawa keras.

Morino Ibiki terkenal sebagai seorang polisi yang keras dan sadis jika berhubungan dengan menginterogasi seseorang. Siapapun yang diinterogasinya pasti akan selalu berbicara seperti burung pengicau jika berhadapan dengannya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan keluar dari ruang interogasi tanpa memperlihatkan wajah yang pucat pasi atau gemetar ketakutan setelah diinterogasi pria itu.

Hanya saja, walau dikatakan sebagai seorang polisi yang keras dan mempunyai pendirian yang tetap sekalipun, Ibiki tetaplah seorang manusia. Terkena satu atau dua kali tembakan bukanlah masalah besar baginya. Tubuh besarnya masih mampu menahan rasa sakit itu jika dibandingkan dengan luka-luka yang masih berbekas di tubuhnya. Tapi ketika empat buah selongsong peluru mengenai masing-masing kakinya dan tusukan tepat di bagian perut kanannya, Ibiki tidak bisa mencegah dirinya tidak berteriak dan menggenggam telapak tangannya sampai robek untuk menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Masih tidak mau bicara, hmm?"

Ibiki mendesis atas pertanyaan yang diajukan. Mencoba berbicara di tengah tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku. Hanya membuang waktumu saja dengan menyiksaku seperti ini."

"Hah! Membuang waktu katamu?" Kembali, Ibiki merasakan dinginkan ujung senjata api pada permukaan kulitnya. Namun kali ini bukan di tengkuk melainkan tepat di belakang kepalanya. "Mungkin aku memang membuang waktu denganmu. Tapi jika melihat bagaimana sikapmu walau apa yang kulakukan, itu bisa menjadi hiburan untukmu. _Well_, kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu, bukan? Dan melihat kau sepertinya tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, lebih baik aku tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama. Ah, jangan dendam padaku di alam sana nanti, Morino-san. Dendamlah pada dirimu sendiri karena sikap setiamu itu. Kalian para polisi Jepang seperti seekor anjing peliharaan yang sangat setia pada majikannya. Membuatku muak."

Sang polisi Jepang itu hanya sempat mendengar suara pelatuk yang ditarik dan juga rasa sakit pada tengkorak kepalanya sebelum ia tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi.

Semuanya gelap tapi... tenang. Ibiki bahkan tidak mendengar decak pelan dari sosok besar yang sudah menembaknya.

**End of Chapter 7 — Fragmentation**

* * *

Terima kasih review-nya untuk Azusa TheBadGirl, rura, Infaramona, Ex Silent Reader, ca kun, Lily Uta Lawliet, Aoi LawLight, Rin Miharu-Uzu, evilsmirk Rizhuu, AnindyaCahya, dan Namikase lin chan.

Maaf atas keterlambatannya dan terima kasih atas concrit-nya. Sudah saya perbaiki kesalahan yang kemarin, orz ;) terima kasih juga sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Jaa~!


	9. Retribution

**Chapter 9 — Retribution**

* * *

**Kanto Special Prison, 20:23.**

Banyak orang mengenal Hatake Kakashi sebagai tipe laki-laki yang tidak pernah bersikap serius jika tengah menjalankan tugas. Senyum yang tersembunyi di balik penutup mulut serta sorot mata yang terkesan bermain-main menjadikan banyak orang mengira bahwa pria itu tidak bisa serius melakukan pekerjaannya. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu bagaimana sebenarnya pribadi sang agen FBI tersebut.

Kakashi menutup bukunya dengan pelan begitu merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang mendekatinya. Tidak ada senyum yang diperlihatkan laki-laki itu kepada sosok Mitarashi Anko, sang kepala penjara. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala ke arah wanita itu.

"Hatake Kakashi, kurasa?" Mitarashi Anko bertanya sembari menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Aku sudah diberitahu mengenai kedatanganmu ke sini. Ikut aku. Akan kutunjukkan jalannya."

Kakashi mengikuti dalam diam ketika wanita itu membawanya ke arah bagian penjara yang lebih dalam. Seperti namanya, Penjara khusus yang berada di Perfektur Kanto ini hanya dihuni oleh kriminal-kriminal yang mendapat perlakukan khusus dari Kepolisian Jepang. Bukan karena mereka akan mendapat fasilitas mewah dibandingkan dengan penjara-penjara pada umumnya yang ada di Jepang, tapi karena tempat ini memiliki sistem penjagaan yang lebih ketat. Kebanyakan tahanan di tempat ini adalah mereka yang dianggap sebagai penjahat nomor satu di Jepang. Entah itu pembunuh, penyelundup senjata ilegal ataukah koruptor sekalipun.

Dan tidak seperti penjara kebanyakan pula, tahanan-tahanan di tempat ini mempunyai sel sendiri-sendiri yang memungkinkan mereka tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan tahanan lain. Ada beberapa tahanan yang tubuhnya bahkan selalu diikat di kursi agar mereka tidak mencoba melarikan diri. Kebanyakan orang-orang itu adalah penjahat yang tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh demi keluar dari tempat ini.

"Aku rasa kau tidak keberatan menunggu sejenak," Mitarashi Anko tiba-tiba berkata, melirik dari balik bahu sembari mencoba membuka sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari besi. "Aku baru saja melakukan sesuatu kepada tahananku sehingga mungkin saat ini dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan normal."

Kakashi yang pada awalnya tidak mengerti maksud dari wanita itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Namun setelah melihat keadaan di ruangan yang dimasukinya, mau tidak mau laki-laki dengan dua iris mata berlainan itu mengernyit.

Tubuh yang terikat pada kursi dengan pergelangan tangan dan kaki dalam keadaan yang serupa adalah pemandangan yang dilihatnya di dalam sel tahanan—yang lebih menyerupai ruang interogasi kepolisian—itu. Kedua matanya bisa melihat bagaimana setiap helai rambut Hidan terkulai begitu saja karena basah oleh keringat. Kedua mata pria itu terpejam sambil berusaha menggigit bibir agar tidak satupun suara yang keluar. Kakashi menatap pemandangan itu dalam diam, mencoba menerka apa yang sudah dilakukan Mitarashi Anko kepada pria itu.

"Masih tidak mau bicara?" sang kepala penjara tersebut bertanya kepada seorang petugas polisi yang duduk di seberang Hidan. Petugas polisi itu menganggukkan kepala. "Tambah lagi dosisnya. Mungkin dengan begitu orang ini mau membuka mulutnya."

Petugas polisi itu terlihat tidak menyukai apa yang dikatakan Mitarashi Anko. Namun ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari wanita itu, dengan cepat, petugas polisi tersebut mengiyakannya. Geraman marah segera menggema di sel sempit tersebut ketika sebuah kalung—dilengkapi dengan kabel-kabel—yang terpasang di leher Hidan mengirimkan aliran listrik bertegangan menengah ke seluruh tubuh pria itu.

Tentu saja Kakashi dengan cepat mengenali bagaimana cara kerja Mitarashi Anko dalam menginterogasi Hidan. Bagaimanapun juga, membuat tersangka berbicara dengan kursi listrik dan serum khusus adalah hal biasa yang dilakukan para anggota FBI. Ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang polisi Jepang sudah menerapkan cara penginterogasian seperti di negaranya.

"... Kalian tidak akan bisa membuatku berbicara hanya dengan mainan seperti ini," geram Hidan setelah sepuluh detik kemudian. Tubuh pria itu masih bergetar pelan. Menyeringai kecil dengan mata yang masih tertutup ketika mendengar Anko mendecakkan lidah. "Kalian tahu, apa yang kalian lakukan tidak ada artinya dibandingkan dengan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan jika aku buka mulut."

Terdengar kembali Mitarashi Anko mendecakkan lidah. Wanita itu berjalan cepat ke arah petugas polisi yang duduk di seberang Hidan, menyuruh petugas itu menjauh sebelum menaikkan tegangan listrik sampai tingkat paling tertinggi yang ada pada sebuah kotak di atas meja. Dengan seringai di wajah, wanita itu menekan sebuah tombol berwarna merah di sudut kotak; membuat Hidan berteriak setiap kali aliran listrik menyerang saraf-saraf tubuhnya. Tidak sampai lima belas detik kemudian, kepala laki-laki itu terkulai di sandaran kursi. Mengumpat dengan napas yang memburu.

"Jangan membuatku melakukan hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini." Mitarashi Anko mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Hidan. Mata tanpa pupil itu berkilat melihat jejeran jarum suntik berbagai ukuran yang tersusun rapi di dalam kotak hitam. Siapapun yang melihat bisa dengan cepat menyimpulkan bahwa wanita itu sangat ingin menggunakan salah satu jarum tersebut.

Tapi tidak ada yang menyangka jika Hidan masih bisa tertawa keras walau tubuh laki-laki itu sudah berkali-kali dihujani oleh aliran listrik; membuat Mitarashi Anko berniat menyuntikkan serum pada tubuh Hidan sebelum Kakashi menahannya.

"Ma~! Jangan terlalu keras padanya," Kakashi berkata dengan senyum lebar yang tersembunyi di balik masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Sang agen FBI itu tidak memedulikan geram pelan dari Mitarashi Anko dan memilih untuk berjalan mendekati kursi Hidan. Sepasang iris matanya yang berlainan sempat melihat sang pembunuh bayaran itu mengintip dari balik kelopak mata yang setengah terpejam sebelum membuang pandangan ke arah lain.

"Kudengar kalau kau berasal dari Rusia." Pria dengan iris berlainan itu tidak mengacuhkan dengus pelan dari sang tahanan. Menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang tentu saja tersembunyi di balik masker kepada sosok Hidan sembari mengeluarkan sebuah revolver dari balik jaketnya, mengacungkan benda tersebut ke arah Hidan. "Apa kau pernah bermain _Russian Roulette,_ hmm?"

Hakate Kakashi tidak akan berbohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai ekspresi yang terukir di wajah pria di hadapannya—bagaimana Hidan dengan cepat memutar kepala dan menatapnya dengan kedua pupil yang melebar. Tanpa melihat pun, ia yakin jika saat ini pria itu tengah mengamati dirinya yang memasukkan sebuah butir peluru ke dalam selongsong dan memutar selongsong itu dengan cepat, kembali mengarahkan ujung revolver tepat ke kepala Hidan.

"Kau punya enam kesempatan untuk mulai bicara," Kakashi kembali berkata sembari mengerling sosok Mitarashi Anko dan tersenyum samar. "Tentu saja itu adalah perhitungan kasarnya karena aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah tidak ada peluru yang akan menembus kepalamu jika aku menarik pelatuknya."

Hidan mendesis marah, "Kau tidak akan berani. Aku masih berguna bagi kalian."

"Tapi sama saja artinya jika kau tidak mau bicara apapun, bukan?" Kakashi memposisikan jari telunjuk tangan kanan pada pelatuk revolver kesayangannya. "Jadi kusarankan kau mulai bicara sekarang atau aku akan menarik pelatuknya."

Senyum yang tersungging di wajah Kakashi sama sekali tidak memudar walau saat ini Hidan tiba-tiba saja tertawa dengan keras. "Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan, huh?" tanya Hidan di sela-sela tawanya. "Kau sampai mengancam akan meledakkan kepalaku hanya untuk informasi yang tidak akan pernah kuberitahukan? Apa kau tidak menyalahi aturanmu, **FBI-san**? Apa—"

**KLIK**

Kedua pupil mata pembunuh bayaran itu melebar mendengar suara tarikan pelatuk dari agen FBI di hadapannya. Tunggu! Apa pria itu benar-benar ingin membunuh dirinya? Hidan menatap nyalang ke arah sosok Kakashi, mendesis setelah menyadari bahwa pria itu seperti ingin kembali menarik pelatuk.

Hidan tidak penah merasa takut selama ia berada di dalam tahanan kepolisian Jepang. Bagaimanapun, apa yang mereka lakukan untuk membuatnya bicara tidak akan sampai membuat nyawanya melayang. Orang-orang yang selama ini menginterogasinya hanya bisa membuat tubuhnya terluka dan dipenuhi rasa sakit tanpa berniat membuatnya mati. Hidan tahu akan hal itu dan malah merasa senang. Ia menikmati setiap kali melihat ekspresi geram dari orang-orang yang kesal karena dirinya tidak mau bicara.

Tapi, jika dirinya dihadapkan pada kematian dengan peluang hidup yang hanya seper sekian bagian, tentu saja ia harus mulai berpikir. Hidan sadar ketika pertama kali pria berambut keperakan itu memasuki sel tahanannya, ada sesuatu yang membuat permukaan kulitnya meremang. Sang agen FBI itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Morino Hibiki atau Mitarashi Anko.

**KLIK**

"Peluangmu masih satu per empat lagi, Hidan," sang agen FBI itu berkata—masih dengan tersenyum. Hidan mengumpat dalam hati melihat sosok Mitarashi Anko yang berdiri di belakang Hatake Kakashi. Bisa-bisanya wanita sialan itu tersenyum lebar di saat seperti ini. "Bicaralah sebelum peluang hidupmu menguap."

Dan Hidan hanya bisa mengumpat dengan bahasa ibunya, membenci keadaannya yang terpojok seperti seekor tikus got.

* * *

**Kanto Highway, 23:31.**

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi; membelah jalanan Perfektur Kanto. Kedua matanya tidak pernah berhenti mengamati jalan raya di depannya sembari memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sesampainya di tempat yang ia tuju.

Mengeluarkan Hidan dari penjara khusus Kanto adalah misi yang diberikan Orochimaru malam ini kepadanya. Walau enggan atas pekerjaan yang diberikan Orochimaru kepadanya, mau tidak mau ia harus melakukan hal itu. Orochimaru sudah menjanjikan sesuatu yang pantas bagi bayarannya malam ini.

Sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membalaskan apa yang telah dialaminya selama belasan tahun terakhir.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mencengkeram kemudi mobil hingga membuat buku-buku jemarinya memutih, berusaha memfokuskan pikiran atas apa yang harus dilakukannya malam ini.

Perlu tiga puluh menit lebih bagi Sasuke untuk tiba di luar pagar tinggi di bagian selatan penjara khusus Kanto. Tidak bisa menghapus ekspresi sedikit terkejutnya melihat sosok Kurama Kyuubi yang menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding pagar. Sepasang oniks miliknya dengan cepat mengenali sosok itu walau saat ini sebuah telapak tangan menyembunyikan wajah Kurama Kyuubi karena terkena sorotan lampu mobilnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke, menyandarkan tubuh pada pintu mobil. Terlihat sekilas pemuda berambut merah itu juga terkejut mendapati keberadaan dirinya. Namun ekspresi itu dengan cepat menghilang; digantikan oleh raut wajah datar.

"Kabuto menghubungiku tadi pagi," kata Kyuubi yang entah mengapa segera membuang muka ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. "Dia mengatakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan malam ini. Aku tidak tahu jika kau yang menjadi _partner_-ku lagi malam ini."

"Hn."

Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai niat mengatakan apapun hanya menganggukkan kepala sebelum kedua oniks miliknya mengamati dinding tinggi yang membatasi lingkungan luar dengan penjara khusus Kanto. Sudah dipastikan ia tidak bisa memanjat pagar tinggi dengan duri-duri besi di atasnya. Belum lagi lampu-lampu sorot yang setiap saat bergerak menyinari lingkungan sekitar. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain baginya selain apa yang disarankan Kabuto sebelum ini.

"... Kau tidak berpikir ini adalah sebuah misi bunuh diri, huh?"

Sudut mata Sasuke melihat sekilas ke arah sosok Kurama Kyuubi yang sejak beberapa saat lalu berdiri di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pagar tinggi yang menjulang. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alis; bertanya dalam diam maksud dari kata-kata sosok di sampingnya.

"Maksudku," laki-laki itu berkata disertai helaan napas pelan, "ini adalah penjara khusus Kanto yang kita bicarakan. Ada lebih banyak penjaga yang ditempatkan di tempat ini terutama setelah Hidan ditahan di sini. Dan Kabuto menyuruh kita mengeluarkan Hidan dengan hanya kau dan aku? Hah! Ini terdengar seperti misi bunuh diri bagiku."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis sembari menyelipkan dua buah _Glock 17_ pada pinggangnya, memainkan sebentar sebuah katana pendek sebelum menyelipkan benda itu di samping senjata apinya. "Siapa yang mengatakan jika kita hanya berdua?" ujarnya. Melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak mengacuhkan bagaimana Kyuubi menatapnya dari balik kacamata yang bertengger di hidung laki-laki itu. Tidak mengatakan apapun kepada laki-laki itu, Sasuke berjalan beberapa meter dari tempat di mana mobilnya berada, menarik sebuah pintu menuju terowongan bawah tanah yang berada tepat di bawah penjara khusus Kanto. Tidak perlu melihat ke belakang, ia sudah bisa menduga jika Kurama Kyuubi tengah mengikutinya dengan langkah kaki lebar.

Hanya terdengar langkah kaki di terowongan itu. Sesekali Sasuke mengerling jam tangannya. Kurang dari tiga menit sebelum tengah malam. Selama tiga menit itu, tidak satu pun dari dirinya atau Kurama Kyuubi yang berbicara. Walau tidak mengatakan apapun, ia bukanlah orang yang bodoh untuk tidak menyadari jika selama ini laki-laki di belakangnya tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangan dari sosoknya. Sasuke berusaha tidak mengacuhkan hal itu. Hanya diam sembari menyiagakan _Glock 17_ miliknya sampai ketika ia tiba di depan sebuah pintu besi yang tertutup rapat. Sekali lagi, Sasuke melirik jam tangannya.

Menunggu sampai jam itu menunjukkan waktu tengah malam.

Dan dua belas detik kemudian, bersamaan dengan matinya lampu-lampu yang menyinari terowongan, jam tangannya menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Samar-samar, terdengar pula suara sirine dari kejauhan. Sasuke menatap pintu besi di hadapannya yang perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah koridor lenggang di mana seorang wanita berambut pirang berdiri dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada pinggang. Senyum senang terukir di wajah wanita itu.

"Kau tepat pada waktunya, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Wanita pirang itu memutar bosan kedua matanya. "Masih irit bicara seperti terakhir kali kita bertemu? Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Aku lebih suka dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu, kau tahu?" wanita itu berkata sementara kedua iris birunya menatap ke belakang bahu Sasuke. Tersenyum lebar melihat sosok Kurama Kyuubi yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya. "Ah, kau membawa teman! Keberatan jika aku bersenang-senang sebentar?"

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, Yamanaka," Sasuke berujar pelan, berjalan melewati wanita itu. Tidak sekalipun ia memedulikan helaan napas panjang dari wanita tersebut atau beberapa tubuh tidak bernyawa polisi-polisi Jepang yang ia yakini adalah hasil perbuatan seorang Yamanaka Ino. "Di mana Hidan?"

Sasuke menangkap suara dari hak sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai sebelum mendapati sepasang lengan melingkar pada pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia mencoba tidak memedulikan hembusan napas yang menggelitiki tengkuknya atau gumam pelan dari sosok Yamanaka Ino. Dengan kasar, mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan wanita itu. Sempat mendapati bagaimana Kurama Kyuubi membuang pandangan ke arah lain.

"Masih di sel di mana dia ditahan," kata Yamanaka Ino sembari mendecak pelan atas sikap yang diberikan Sasuke. "Aku hanya bisa membantu kalian dari sini. Tidak mungkin aku membereskan penjaga-penjaga yang ada di lantai atas, bukan? Apalagi jika masih ada kemungkinan Mitarashi Anko di sana. Dia bisa mengenaliku, kau tahu? Nah, untuk selanjutnya, kuserahkan kepada kalian berdua. Semua kamera pengawas dan sistem keamanan di tempat ini sudah kubereskan. Kau hanya perlu menyelesaikan sisanya."

Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Yamanaka Ino pun berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan, segera menghilang dari pandangan. Sementara Naruto, yang sejak tadi mengamati apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya bisa mengamati bagaimana Sasuke yang tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun menembak satu per satu polisi-polisi yang mereka temui, membiarkan tubuh-tubuh mereka merosot pada dinding atau tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai yang dingin dengan beberapa luka tembak di tubuh.

Siapa sosok yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang? Naruto bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri setelah melihat bagaimana Sasuke tidak memberi ampun dan terus-menerus menembakkan peluru-peluru kepada siapapun yang menghalangi jalan.

Sosok pemuda berkulit pucat itu seperti bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini dikenalnya. Sasuke yang ia kenal adalah orang yang bahkan enggan untuk berkelahi atau melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia. Sasuke yang ia kenal bukanlah orang yang tanpa pikir panjang menarik pelatuk dan menyarangkan beberapa peluru ke arah sosok tubuh yang sudah tidak lagi berdaya.

Sosok yang dilihatnya sekarang seperti bukan Sasuke. Bukan pemuda yang menghilang dari kehidupannya lima tahun silam. Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti sekarang.

"Dia sudah mati, Sasuke. Tidak ada gunanya kau menembaknya berkali-kali."

Sepasang oniks yang menatap tajam ke arahnya adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Naruto saat ia meletakkan tangan kanannya pada senjata api yang diacungkan Sasuke ke arah sosok tidak bernyawa seorang polisi yang bersandar di sebuah sel penjara. Kedua matanya sempat melebar ketika pemuda berkulit pucat itu menghentakkan tangan untuk melepaskan diri. Tanpa mengacuhkan keberadaannya, Sasuke mulai berjalan menjauh, membuka pintu sel di mana sosok Hidan terlihat berdiri dengan angkuh. Senyum lebar terukir di wajah lebam pria itu.

"Orochimaru yang mengirimmu?"

"Hn."

Naruto tidak mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang itu. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Menimbang apakah ia harus menghubungi Kakashi dan mengatakan bahwa Hidan akan melarikan diri atau tidak. Dicengkeramnya sebuah ponsel yang tersembunyi di dalam saku celananya sebelum mengeluarkan benda itu. Jika ia tidak menghubungi Kakashi, itu berarti kerja kerasnya untuk menahan Hidan akan sia-sia jika pada akhirnya pria itu meloloskan diri. Tapi jika ia menghubungi Kakashi, apakah pria itu bisa datang tepat pada waktunya? Bukankah ada kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke dan dirinya juga akan ikut tertangkap? Bagaimanapun juga, di mana Kepolisian Jepang, statusnya sama dengan Hidan. Ia adalah seorang penjahat.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang."

Naruto dengan cepat menghapus ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya melihat sosok Sasuke dan Hidan yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Ditatapnya sekilas ponsel di tangannya sebelum memasukkan benda itu kembali ke dalam saku celana. Dalam diam mengikuti kedua sosok yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya.

* * *

**Tokyo, 00:50.**

Nara Shikamaru bukanlah orang yang suka dibangunkan di tengah malam di saat dirinya sedang menikmati istirahatnya yang tenang dan jauh dari gangguan seorang Yamanaka Ino. Tentu saja saat Hyuuga Neji menghubunginya sepuluh menit yang lalu, ia tidak bisa tidak menggumamkan 'merepotkan' beberapa kali sampai membuat pria Hyuuga itu mendecakkan lidah.

"... Apa yang terjadi?" Shikamaru bertanya setelah memasuki mobil yang dikendarai Neji, menyulut sebatang rokok dan membiarkan asapnya keluar melalui jendela mobil yang terbuka. "Apa yang membuatmu sampai membangunkan dan mengatakan ada masalah serius, huh?"

"Hidan baru saja melarikan diri dari penjara," kata polisi di sampingnya dengan disertai geraman pelan. "Dan aku juga baru mendapat laporan jika Morino Ibiki ditemukan tewas di rumahnya."

"Morino?"

Neji menganggukkan kepala. "Petugas forensik baru saja dikirimkan menyelidiki kematian Ibiki. Sementara itu, kita akan ke kantor pusat. Komisaris polisi ingin membicarakan masalah ini."

"Aku yakin jika pria itu pasti sudah menghabiskan beberapa batang rokok sementara menunggu kita."

Shikamaru tidak memedulikan Neji yang melayangkan tatapan tanya ke arahnya. Pria bermarga Nara itu lebih memilih untuk menatap pemandangan malam sementara mobil yang dikendarai Neji melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak sampai dua puluh menit kemudian, Shikamaru menyadari jika saat ini dirinya berada di gedung NPA, berdiri di hadapan Komisaris Polisi yang tidak berhenti untuk menghisap sebatang rokok.

"Sudah berapa batang rokok yang kauhabiskan, Asuma-san?" Shikamaru bertanya tanpa peduli bahwa pria di hadapannya sekarang adalah atasannya. Terdengar pria itu mendecakkan lidah pelan dan mengatakan kepadanya sudah menghabiskan satu bungkus rokok selama menunggu dirinya dan Neji.

"Tapi tentu saja bukan hal itu yang akan kita bicarakan di sini," Sarutobi Asuma berkata, mematikan puntung rokok di tangan dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Pria itu berdiri dengan bersandar pada pinggiran meja kerja dan menatap kedua laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kita perlu melakukan sesuatu atas apa yang terjadi belakangan ini. Setidaknya aku harus mencoba menyelamatkan wajahku jika tidak ingin dianggap tidak becus dalam pekerjaanku."

Shikamaru menaikkan alis, namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku ingin menjalankan kembali proyek Sektor 9."

"Sektor 9?"

Pria bermarga Nara itu menghela napas dan memijat kening. "Sektor 9 adalah sebuah Divisi khusus yang pernah didirikan oleh Perdana Menteri Jepang sebelumnya," kata Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Neji. "Divisi ini terpaksa ditutup sebelum Perdana Menteri Sarutobi kembali menjabat. Kau pasti pernah mendengar peristiwa peledakan di Tokyo Tower, bukan?"

Neji mengangguk atas pertanyaan tersebut. Ia masih ingat peristiwa yang terjadi delapan belas tahun lalu di mana salah satu lambang kebanggaan kota Tokyo itu sempat hancur karena ledakan bom. Banyak orang yang meninggal kala itu termasuk perdana menteri yang menjabat di masa tersebut. Sampai sekarang pun, peringatan kejadian itu masih dilaksanakan setiap tahunnya. Setiap tahun, orang-orang akan datang ke tempat itu, meletakkan rangkaian bunga dan berdoa untuk para korban peristiwa itu.

Setiap tahun pula, Neji dan keluarganya akan pergi ke sana, mempersembahkan sebuah karangan bunga untuk mendiang ayahnya.

"Banyak yang menyesalkan apa yang terjadi," Sarutobi Asuma berkata untuk menarik perhatian kedua pria di ruangan itu. "Karena alasan itulah, Sektor 9 diminta untuk ditutup oleh parlemen yang saat itu menjabat. Mereka berpikir bahwa tidak ada gunanya divisi itu ada jika pada akhirnya tidak bisa menghentikan aksi teroris kala itu. Tapi sekarang, perdana menteri menginginkan Sektor 9 kembali dibentuk karena berpikir bahwa mungkin saja apa yang terjadi sekarang ada hubungannya dengan kejadian-kejadian delapan belas tahun silam."

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

Sarutobi Asuma mengedikkan bahu. "Jangan tanyakan padaku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pria tua itu. Dia hanya memintaku untuk mengatakan apa yang harus kita lakukan. Aku sudah mulai membentuk Sektor 9 sejak empat hari yang lalu dan aku meminta kalian ke sini karena kalian berdualah yang akan bertanggung jawab atas divisi tersebut."

* * *

**Taiwan, 06:43.**

Wanita itu mengedarkan pandangan begitu tiba di terminal kedatangan, mencoba meredam kebisingan suasana bandara dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya. Ia berjalan menyeret koper miliknya dan segera menyodorkan pasport pada petugas bandara. Melepaskan kacamata hitam untuk meyakinkan bahwa wajahnya memang seperti pada foto di pasport tersebut. Ia segera menganggukkan kepala setelah petugas bandara mempersilahkannya untuk pergi.

Taiwan bukanlah negara yang pernah ia kunjungi sebelum ini sehingga membuatnya berkali-kali harus memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak tersesat. Ia bahkan harus menyewa seorang penerjemah untuk membantunya memahami bahasa orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya, membuat wanita berambut merah jambu itu menoleh; mendapati seorang gadis berambut indigo menyunggingkan senyum ramah kepadanya. Tangan gadis itu terulur. "Hyuuga Hinata. Aku di sini untuk memandumu."

"Hyuuga?" Sakura membeo. Pupilnya sedikit melebar setelah menyadari bagaimana kemiripan sosok di depannya dengan Hyuuga Neji. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Hyuuga Neji?"

Semburat merah samar muncul di pipi gadis itu. "Aku sepupunya. Kau mengenal Neji nii-san?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepala walau dalam hati mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana jika Hinata sampai menghubungi Neji dan memberitahu mengenai keberadaannya di tempat ini? Lalu bagaimana jika Kakashi sampai mendengar bahwa saat ini dirinya tidak berada di Amerika Serikat tapi malah di Taiwan?

"Haruno-san?"

Wanita beriris hijau itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan tersenyum melihat raut cemas di wajah gadis di hadapannya. "Ah, Neji sempat menjadi rekanku saat penyelidikan," kata Sakura pada akhirnya. "Dan kuharap kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Neji bahwa aku berada di sini."

Hyuuga Hinata mengangguk patuh, mengatakan kepadanya kalau itu bukanlah sebuah masalah. Gadis berambut indigo tersebut juga sempat menanyakan ke mana ia akan pergi sekarang. Dengan cepat, mengulurkan sebuah alamat yang tertulis pada lembaran kertas.

Panti asuhan yang akan dikunjunginya adalah sebuah tempat yang berada di pesisir pantai provinsi Yilan. Terletak di daerah yang tidak begitu terkena perkembangan teknologi di Taiwan. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak menyangka dirinya perlu waktu satu setengah hari untuk tiba di tempat ini.

Ditatapnya sebuah rumah luas dari balik pagar yang mengelilingi panti asuhan itu. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat sekumpulan anak-anak yang tengah bermain di halaman. Ia manarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati tempat itu. Di sampingnya, terlihat Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum tipis mengamati anak-anak tersebut.

Seorang wanita paruh baya adalah orang dewasa yang pertama kali mendatangi dirinya, tersenyum ramah sembari berbicara dalam bahasa setempat. Hinata yang menerjemahkan apa yang dikatakan wanita itu mengatakan bahwa wanita berambut hitam tersebut adalah orang yang bertugas mengurus tempat ini. Sakura bisa melihat ekpresi ragu di wajah wanita itu setelah ia menanyakan mengenai Shimura Danzō.

"Shimura Danzō adalah pemilik sekaligus orang yang mendanai tempat ini," kata Hinata yang menerjemahkan apa yang dikatakan wanita itu. "Tapi Shimura-san jarang datang ke sini. Terakhir kali berkunjung pun, sudah lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu."

Wanita pengelola panti asuhan itu mengajaknya memasuki bagunan rumah. Berkali-kali ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling sembari menanyakan pertanyaan kepada wanita itu. Dalam diam mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Hinata sementara ia mengamati gambar-gambar yang terpajang di sepanjang dinding koridor.

Ada beberapa foto yang juga terpajang di dinding tersebut dan semuanya adalah foto-foto hitam putih. Satu per satu, ia mengamati wajah-wajah yang berada di foto-foto itu dan mendengarkan Hinata yang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah anak-anak yang pernah tinggal di panti asuhan ini. Sakura tahu bahwa dirinya saat ini tengah menahan napas ketika matanya menangkap foto sosok anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang berdiri di bagian paling belakang kerumunan; tengah tersenyum di samping sosok Shimura Danzō yang terlihat lebih muda.

Dengan cepat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita pengelola panti asuhan, menanyakan siapa anak laki-laki itu dengan nada terburu-buru. Hinata menerjemahkan apa yang ia katakan kepada wanita itu. Perlu beberapa menit bagi wanita tersebut untuk mengingat anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang ada di foto itu sebelum wajahnya berubah cerah.

"_Lee Tsai,"_ wanita tersebut berbisik dan berkata dengan cepat sementara jari telunjuknya mengarah pada anak laki-laki yang ia maksud. Sakura segera menatap Hinata; meminta menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan wanita itu.

"Nama anak laki-laki itu Lee Tsai," Hinata berkata. "Dia anak laki-laki yang pintar dan sepuluh tahun lalu dibawa Danzō dari tempat ini."

"Lee Tsai?" Sakura memastikan dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari wanita di hadapannya. Kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada foto hitam putih tersebut.

Ia tidak akan salah mengenali jika Lee Tsai yang dimaksud wanita itu adalah orang yang sama yang menjadi rekannya selama ini.

Orang yang tewas beberapa hari lalu.

Orang yang membuat ia tidak mengacuhkan perintah Kakashi untuk kembali ke Amerika dan bukannya berada di tempat seperti ini.

Sai...

Tapi bagaimana bisa?

**End of Chapter 9 — Retribution**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya untuk rura, Namikaze Lin Chan, i need more, Aoi LawLight, Nasumichan Uharu, AnindyaCahya, evilsmirk Rizhuu, SasShin-chan, dan Rin Miharu-Uzu.

Maaf baru sempat update, orz #gegulingan malu sekali rasanya baru sempat update sekarang. Mau bagaimana lagi, RL benar-benar menyita waktu. No rambling, thank you for reading, minna-san~! Reviews and concrits are still welcomed ;)


	10. Reverberation

"_Is __**hatred**__ in the future? Or is __**love**__ in the future?"_

— Bloody Monday Live Action, episode 3.

* * *

**9 years ago...**

* * *

Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Sasuke bisa mendengar teriakan protes dari si pirang. Sambil menaikkan sebelah alis ketika samar-samar dirinya juga mendengar suara Robert, Sasuke membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan perlahan. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah melihat sosok Robert yang mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah Naruto yang tengah menyandarkan tubuh pada kepala tempat tidur. Perban berwarna putih terlihat membelit perut dan pinggang tubuh kecokelatan itu.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berseru dengan kedua iris safir itu bersinar penuh kesenangan. Terlihat jelas ingin tidak mengacuhkan sosok Robert yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur pemuda itu. Sasuke juga tidak luput menyadari bagaimana si pirang idiot itu mengernyit sebelum mendesis. "Ne, apa kau datang untuk menjengukku? Apa kau membawakan sesuatu untukku?"

Bukankah itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh? Sasuke memutar bosan kedua matanya atas pertanyaan tersebut. Untuk apa lagi dirinya menghabiskan waktu datang ke rumah sakit jika bukan untuk menjenguk Naruto?

"Naruto! Bisakah kau berhenti bermain-main dan mulai mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan!?"

Suara Robert menggema di ruangan sempit itu. Sekali lagi Sasuke melihat Naruto mengernyit dari tempat tidurnya. Tidak berniat untuk mencampuri perbincangan kedua orang itu, Sasuke memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding terdekat, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat di mana si pirang dirawat sejak kemarin.

Ruangan itu hanya dihuni oleh Naruto seorang. Di atas sebuah meja nakas di samping tempat tidur, sebuah karangan bunga menghiasi ruangan serba putih itu. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan geraman setelah melihat nama Sarutobi Asuma tertulis di sebuah kartu ucapan. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan kekesalan di dalam dirinya atas apa yang terjadi kepada Naruto.

Tapi kenapa?

Sasuke masih belum mengetahui penyebab mengapa dirinya bersikap aneh seperti ini. Ia hanya tahu bahwa saat ini, menyalahkan pria itu adalah yang bisa ia lakukan. Adalah kesalahan Sarutobi Asuma sehingga si pirang bisa terkena tusukan pisau. Salah pria itu juga Naruto harus menjalani operasi selama empat jam lebih dua hari lalu. Si pirang bahkan hampir tidak bisa diselamatkan jika tusukan pisau itu berhasil mengenai ginjal.

"Sasuke...?"

Pemuda berambut raven itu mengerjap sekali. Tidak menyadari jika Robert sudah pergi dari ruangan itu. Ia tertegun sejenak menyadari bahwa entah sejak kapan kedua telapak tangannya mengeluarkan keringat. Ia mengeluarkan decakan pelan. Berjalan perlahan mendekati si pirang. Betapa ingin sekali Sasuke menghapus cengiran lebar di wajah Naruto sekarang. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu bersikap biasa-biasa saja seperti tidak sedang terjadi sesuatu? Mungkin... mungkin sampai kapanpun dirinya tidak akan bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepalamu, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke angkat bicara setelah keheningan yang tidak nyaman menggantung di ruangan itu. Sepasang oniks miliknya melihat bagaimana Naruto mengerutkan kening sebelum mengalihkan pandangan agar kedua mata mereka tidak saling bertemu.

Sasuke menghela napas, mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong yang tersedia. "Kau membuat semua orang cemas atas apa yang terjadi, kau tahu? Tiba-tiba muncul di dengan luka di tubuh dan yang lebih bodoh lagi, bukannya mencari bantuan tapi kau malah bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi. Kau hampir mati, **Idiot**!"

"Aku melakukan hal itu bukan tanpa alasan, Sasuke."

Pemilik iris oniks itu menggeram pelan, mengepalkan kedua tangan di pahanya. Amarah yang sama kembali meluap di dalam dirinya. "_For __**WHAT**__!?_" bentaknya tanpa memedulikan Naruto bergerak tidak nyaman di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. "Mencoba untuk bunuh diri? Mencoba bersikap sok keren dengan melakukan hal berbahaya, huh? Apa kau—"

"—Mengapa kau peduli dengan apa yang kulakukan?"

Sasuke tidak bisa mencegah dirinya tidak terkejut saat Naruto memotong ucapannya. Selama beberapa saat, ia terdiam dan memandang sepasang iris safir di hadapannya; tidak tahu harus memberikan komentar seperti apa.

Mengapa ia peduli? Mengapa ia **terdengar** peduli dengan apa yang si pirang lakukan? Seperti bukan dirinya dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sejak kapan dirinya seperti bersikap protektif terhadap Naruto? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu otomatis muncul di benaknya; meminta jawaban yang belum tentu bisa ditemukannya di saat seperti ini.

"_Fine_," Sasuke berkata dengan suara bisikan. Tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia memilih beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berdiri dengan ekspresi datar yang biasa terpasang di wajahnya. "Lakukan apa yang kauinginkan, Uzumaki. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun."

Sasuke dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya; luput melihat kilat aneh di sepasang iris Naruto. Ia baru saja berniat untuk memutar kenop pintu di hadapannya sebelum mendengar si pirang memanggilnya dengan suara tertahan.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit mengumpulkan uang, kau tahu?" Sasuke tidak bergerak dari tempatnya ataupun berniat membalikkan tubuh dan berhadapan dengan si pirang. "Asuma menawariku pekerjaan dengan mengumpulkan informasi mengenai pengedar obat-obatan tidak jauh dari panti asuhan dan aku menyetujuinya karena tahu berapa banyak uang yang bisa kukumpulkan hanya dengan menjual informasi kepada pihak _Scotland Yard_."

Kesunyian kembali menggantung di udara sebelum Naruto kembali berbicara. "Aku hampir saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan jika saja orang-orang itu tidak tahu bahwa aku bekerja untuk _Yard_. Salah satu dari mereka sempat memergokiku berbicara dengan salah satu detektif kepolisian. Dan ketika aku datang malam itu, mereka langsung berniat untuk menghabisiku."

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mencengkeram kenop pintu dengan keras. "Mengumpulkan uang?" desisnya. "Kau melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya itu untuk mengumpulkan uang? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk tabungan setelah aku keluar dari panti asuhan?" Naruto terdengar tidak yakin. "Saat kita berumur tujuh belas tahun, kita harus keluar dari tempat itu, bukan? Aku hanya ingin saat keluar, paling tidak aku mempunyai sebuah tempat tinggal. Dan lagi... aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku nanti."

Sasuke hampir saja tidak memercayai pendengarannya karena Naruto mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan suara menyerupai bisikan. Saat membalikkan tubuh, ia mendapati Naruto memalingkan wajah dengan cepat. Tapi ia tidak buta untuk tidak bisa melihat bagaimana telinga si pirang sedikit memerah.

"_You're an idiot, Uzumaki_," desah Sasuke sembari kembali mendekati tempat tidur Naruto. Derit dari tempat tidur besi saat dirinya mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang berhasil membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatian kembali kepadanya. Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa wajah Naruto merona merah setelah mengatakan kalimat konyol itu. "Sungguh sangat bodoh."

"OI! Berhenti mengataiku bodoh dan idiot, _Bastard_!"

"Hn."

"Che. Teme."

* * *

**Chapter 10 — Reverberation**

* * *

**NPA Building — Sector 9, 09:23.**

Hatake Kakashi tidak bisa mengekspresikan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang selain dengan decak kagum. Senyum terukir dari balik masker yang menutupi wajahnya melihat ruangan besar berteknologi canggih di tempat itu. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang hampir menyerupai gedung pertahanan Amerika Serikat di Pentagon. Hanya tentu saja dalam skala yang lebih kecil.

"... Kulihat kau memang tidak main-main untuk kembali mengaktifkan divisi ini, Asuma," Kakashi berkata kepada laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya; tampak tidak mengacuhkan aktivitas yang tengah berlangsung di lantai dasar tempat itu. Sepasang irisnya yang berlainan mengamati sosok Hyuuga Neji yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah layar LCD yang terpasang di dinding. Laki-laki itu terdengar meneriakkan sesuatu kepada salah satu petugas polisi yang berada di belakang sebuah komputer.

Asuma mendecakkan lidah sembari menyulut sebatang rokok. Menghembuskan asap putih setelah tarikan napas panjang. "Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain mengoptimalkan anak buahku, Kakashi? Sudah waktunya menghentikan apa yang terjadi di negara ini, kau tahu? Sebelum semuanya semakin berlarut dan menjadi benang kusut yang tidak akan bisa diurai lagi."

"Kau benar." Kakashi mengangguk setuju, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dengan pandangan yang masih terpaku pada ruangan di mana Sektor 9 berada. Kakashi mau tidak mau mengacungkan ibu jarinya kepada sang Komisaris yang bisa membentuk divisi ini dalam waktu yang singkat.

Selama bergelut dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang FBI, Kakashi sempat mendengar bahwa Kepolisian Jepang pernah membentuk satuan khusus yang bertugas untuk melakukan penyelidikan dan operasi yang berkaitan dengan organisasi teroris atau organisasi gelap di negara ini. Hanya saja, satuan khusus itu segera ditutup dan bahkan dibubarkan setelah anggota-anggotanya satu per satu menghilang sebelum ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Belum lagi, divisi itu dikatakan tidak melakukan tugas dengan baik. Banyak isu yang mengatakan bahwa di Sektor 9 yang dulu pernah terbentuk ada penyusup yang membocorkan rahasia ke pihak luar.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak itu?"

Kerutan muncul di dahi Kakashi mendengar Asuma menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya. Ditatapnya laki-laki di sampingnya selama beberapa saat; mengisyaratkan kepada sang Komisaris tersebut bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan kepadanya.

Asuma mendengus pelan dan kembali menghisap batang rokok di tangan. "Kau tahu sekali apa maksud dari pertanyaanku, Hatake Kakashi," Asuma berbisik tanpa memandang ke arahnya. "Apa yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang?"

"_He's dead, Asuma."_

Sang Komisaris Kepolisian Jepang itu menyunggingkan senyum sinis kepada Kakashi. "Dan kauharap aku akan memercayai apa yang kaukatakan? Aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan dengan mudah memercayai bahwa bocah itu sudah mati, Kakashi? Mati tertembak? Apa tidak ada alasan yang lebih baik dari itu?"

Kakashi tidak mengatakan apapun. Kedua irisnya teredar ke sekeliling. Ia tahu bahwa tidak ada kamera yang terpasang di ruangan di mana dirinya dan Asuma berada.

"Dia masih hidup, bukan?" Asuma kembali berbicara. "Aku tahu bahwa insiden yang menimpa bocah itu pastilah rekayasa kalian. Bocah yang kukenal selama ini bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah mati karena terkena tembakan, kau tahu? Jangan lupa bahwa akulah yang mengajarkan bocah itu menembak, bertarung dan bahkan menyusup sebelum dia bergabung dengan FBI. Uzumaki Naruto yang kukenal tidak akan bisa dilenyapkan begitu saja."

Kakashi tidak mengeluarkan komentar apapun. Ia hanya sedikit orang selain Asuma yang mengetahui latar belakang Naruto. Ia jugalah orang pertama yang melihat potensi Naruto ketika mendaftarkan diri sebagai salah satu agen federal.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja." Lewat sudut matanya, Kakashi mengerling sosok laki-laki di sampingnya. "Bagaimanapun juga, aku mempunyai janji kepada seseorang bahwa tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anak itu."

"Kupastikan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja."

Asuma menyunggingkan senyum samar, mematikan puntung rokok pada sebuah asbak di atas meja. Kakashi baru saja ingin mengeluarkan buku kesayangannya dari balik mantel sebelum mendengar telepon genggamnya bergetar. Keningnya berkerut melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"Sakura?"

Dari seberang telepon, Kakashi menyadari jika nada suara anak buahnya terdengar sedikit panik dengan napas yang memburu. Berkali-kali, ia harus kembali menanyakan apa yang dikatakan Sakura karena suara wanita itu terdengar terputu-putus. Hanya penggalan-penggalan tidak masuk akal yang ditangkapnya dari pembicaraan dengan wanita itu.

"Di mana kau? Apa yang kau—**Yilan**!? Sakura—"

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu sudah terlebih dahulu memotong apa yang ingin ia katakan; membuat Kakashi memilih untuk diam. Kedua pupilnya melebar mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu tidak mengindahkan apa yang dikatakannya dan lebih memilih untuk pergi ke Taiwan dibandingkan kembali ke Amerika Serikat?

"Apa yang kaulakukan sekarang?" Kakashi berbicara dan kemudian menghela napas panjang ketika Sakura mengatakan bahwa wanita itu akan kembali ke Jepang. Kakashi tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai keputusan sepihak wanita itu. Segera menutup sambungan telepon setelah tidak lagi mendengar suara Sakura. Pria dengan iris berlainan itu menyadari jika di saat yang sama, Asuma juga tengah menerima panggilan telepon; berbicara dengan suara pelan dari sudut ruangan sebelum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kita baru saja menemukan di mana posisi Hidan," sang Komisaris itu berkata dengan senyum kemenangan tersungging di wajah. "Apa kau mau ikut bergabung? Perjalanan menuju Osaka bukanlah perjalanan yang singkat kurasa."

Dan Kakashi hanya menjawab tawaran laki-laki itu dengan tawa pelan; tidak menyadari bahwa telepon yang diterimanya barusan mungkin adalah telepon terakhir dari Sakura.

* * *

**Osaka, 10:43.**

Kapal berukuran sedang itu perlahan merapat di sebuah dermaga. Terlihat seperti kapal-kapal yang ditambatkan di tempat itu jika saja sosok Yakushi Kabuto tidak berdiri di ujung dermaga dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Senyum culas terukir di wajahnya setelah melihat sosok Hidan yang perlahan keluar dari kabin kapal.

"Orochimaru-sama sudah menunggumu," Kabuto berkata sembari membungkuk hormat. Berusaha tidak memedulikan gumaman penuh ejekan yang dilontarkan Hidan kepadanya. Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum palsunya kepada pria itu. "Orochimaru-sama juga sudah menunggu kalian, Sasuke-kun, Kurama-san."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari kedua orang itu dan Kabuto tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Dengan isyarat tangan, dua buah mobil hitam segera bergerak mendekatinya; menyuruh ketiga tamunya untuk memasuki mobil tersebut. Kabuto sempat mencuri pandang ke arah mobil yang dimasuki oleh Sasuke dan Kurama Kyuubi sebelum memasuki mobilnya sendiri.

Perjalanan menuju tempat kediaman tuannya tidaklah terlalu lama. Hanya perlu tiga puluh lima menit melintasi jalan tol sebelum sampai di kawasan perumahan elit tidak jauh dari istana Osaka.

Hanya saja, walau sudah berulang kali melintas jalan yang sama, baru kali ini Kabuto merasa ada yang aneh. Tidak tahu mengapa, alam bawah sadarnya seperti mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah. Dalam diam, ia mencuri pandang ke arah Hidan. Dilihatnya laki-laki itu sibuk melihat pemandangan di luar jendela mobil.

Kabuto mengenal siapa Hidan dan Kakuzu. Kedua laki-laki itu adalah salah satu rekan kerja Orochimaru. Jika saja Hidan dan Kakuzu bukanlah orang yang penting dalam organisasi mereka, tuannya pasti tidak mau repot-repot untuk membebaskan kedua orang itu. Cukup disayangkan sekali bahwa Kakuzu tidak selamat ketika ditangkap oleh pihak Kepolisian Jepang.

"Bos?"

Kabuto mengalihkan perhatian kepada sosok pria yang mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika pria bertubuh besar itu mengatakan ada yang mengikuti mereka. Kabuto juga tidak luput menyadari bahwa Hidan terlihat bergerak gelisah di sampingnya. Ingin memastikan apa yang dikatakan anak buahnya, Kabuto melirik ke arah belakang mobil. Ia mendecakkan lidah melihat dua buah mobil box berwarna hitam sekarang mengapit mobilnya. Pria berambut putih itu mencengkeram dengan erat pinggiran tempat duduk setelah mobil yang ditumpanginya dipaksa untuk menepi. Dengan cepat, ia meraih _revolver_ miliknya. Ingin menembak orang-orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu sebelum telinganya menangkap suara pelatuk yang ditarik.

"Hidan," Kabuto mendesis melihat laki-laki di sampingnya menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Kabuto tahu bahwa ia tidak akan menang melawan laki-laki itu. Seorang dokter pribadi tidak bisa disejajarkan dengan pembunuh bayaran, bukan?

"_Sorry_, tapi pihak kepolisian memberikanku tawaran yang lebih baik dari apa yang diberikan Orochimaru," Hidan berkata dengan seringai di wajah. "Kuharap kau tidak akan mendendam padaku, hmm?"

Dan Kabuto hanya bisa diam dengan ujung pistol menempel pada kepalanya melihat pasukan berseragam dan bersenjata lengkap mengelilingi mobilnya, memborgol kedua tangannya sebelum memasukkannya dengan paksa ke dalam mobil box. Dari percakapan di sekitarnya, ia tahu bahwa polisi-polisi itu juga tengah menyerang kediaman tuannya. Hanya saja, Orochimaru tidak berada di sana. Tuannya sudah terlebih dahulu melarikan diri sebelum polisi berhasil mencapai pintu kediaman rumah pria itu.

Di dalam mobil, Kabuto tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya diam dengan senyum lebar tersungging di wajah. Ia tahu selama Orochimaru belum tertangkap, semuanya belum berakhir.

* * *

**Osaka, 10:43.**

Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi hanya dengan melihat ada dua mobil box yang berada di belakang mobil yang ditumpangi Hidan dan Kabuto. Sempat melirik ke arah Sasuke, ia tahu bahwa pemuda di sampingnya juga menyadari hal yang sama. Tanpa terdengar panik, Sasuke memerintahkan Juugo—orang yang berada di belakang kursi kemudi—mempercepat laju kendaraan. Di saat yang sama, Naruto mendengar dengungan suara helikopter di atas mereka.

Ia tidak bisa mencegah diri untuk tidak mengumpat melihat bahwa helikopter itu adalah helikopter milik Kepolisian Jepang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Juugo bertanya, masih melajukan kendaraan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berulang kali berusaha untuk menyalip kendaraan yang ada di jalan tol. "Kita diserang?"

"Sepertinya begitu," Naruto menjawab. Kedua iris merahnya tidak lepas mengamati helikopter yang terbang di atasnya. Di belakangnya, mobil yang ditumpangi Kabuto dan Hidan sudah diapit oleh dua mobil box sebelum mobil sedan hitam itu dipaksa untuk menepi. Naruto bisa melihat pasukan kepolisian keluar dari mobil box, menodongkan moncong senapan ke arah mobil. Terlihat pula sosok Hyuuga Neji keluar dari salah satu mobil kepolisian bersama... Asuma!?

"_Damn it!_" Naruto mencengkeram pistol di tangannya dengan erat. "Hei, bisakah kau mempercepat benda itu?"

Naruto merasakan laju kendaraan semakin meninggi. Sementara itu, helikopter yang terbang di atas mobil masih mengikuti mereka. Pemuda berambut merah itu mendengar Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu kepada Juugo sembari menunjuk ke arah layar GPS. Terlihat Juugo menganggukkan kepala sebelum melajukan mobil ke arah sebuah terowongan.

Sang agen FBI itu tidak membantah ketika Juugo menghentikan mobil di pinggir jalan dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar, menghentikan sebuah taksi dan memintanya serta Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya?" Naruto tidak mencegah dirinya untuk bertanya—dengan suara bisikan—setelah melihat Juugo yang kembali memasuki mobil dan melajukan benda itu keluar dari terowongan. Ia sempat mendengar Sasuke mengatakan kepada supir taksi untuk membawa mereka menuju bandara. "Apa dia sudah gila!? Polisi-polisi itu bisa menangkapnya, kau tahu?"

"Hn."

Naruto memutar bosan kedua matanya namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan perjalanan dari Kanto menuju Osaka. Otaknya bahkan seolah-olah tidak mampu untuk memikirkan hal lain selain beristirahat dan tidur. Naruto memaksakan diri untuk menegakkan tubuh saat mendengar Sasuke tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Apapun yang tengah dibicarakan Sasuke, Naruto tidak begitu peduli.

"Kita tidak bisa kembali ke tempat Orochimaru," Sasuke berkata setelah menyelesaikan percakapan dengan seseorang di telepon. Kedua iris merahnya menatap sosok pemuda berkulit pucat itu. "Polisi baru saja mendatangi rumah Orochimaru untuk menangkap pria itu."

"Apa mereka berhasil?" Naruto segera mengumpat dalam hati saat menyadari bahwa nada suaranya terdengar sedikit antusias sehingga membuat Sasuke menyipitkan kedua mata. "W—Well?"

"Tidak. Orochimaru sudah melarikan diri terlebih dahulu."

_Well, that's bad_. Naruto tidak menyuarakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Dalam diam mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Terlihat jelas Sasuke tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Naruto hanya berharap jika Sasuke tidak sedang memikirkan untuk mencari Orochimaru dan bergabung kembali dengan pria itu. Tidak. Sudah cukup apa yang dilihatnya selama ini.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto menyadari jika Sasuke tidak berniat untuk mencoba berbicara dengannya; membuatnya lebih tertarik melihat pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Perjalanan tanpa percakapan seperti ini membuat Naruto dengan cepat merasa mengantuk. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kelopak matanya perlahan terpejam sebelum pada akhirnya, ia menyerahkan diri kepada kantuk yang menyerangnya. Tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya bergerak secara refleks ke arah kehangatan dari tubuh Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini kepalanya tertopang pada bahu kanan pemuda berambut raven di sampingnya. Ia juga tidak bisa melihat bagaimana kedua pupil Sasuke sempat melebar namun pada akhirnya memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun; hanya memandang jauh ke arah luar jendela.

* * *

**Yilan, Taiwan, 15:56.**

Sakura benci bermain kucing-kucingan. Ia sangat benci apalagi jika dirinyalah yang menjadi tikus—sang korban. Betapa dirinya ingin merubah posisinya sekarang. Namun ia tahu jika peluang tersebut sangatlah kecil. Lawannya saat ini adalah tiga pria dengan senjata lengkap yang akan segera menembaknya tanpa peduli bahwa ia akan berguna atau tidak. Belum lagi, posisinya sekarang yang harus melindungi Hyuuga Hinata membuat keadaan semakin sulit.

"H—Haruno-san? Apa—"

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu segera menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir gadis berambut indigo di sampingnya. Segera menarik tubuh gadis itu untuk menunduk. Sakura bisa merasakan cengkeraman keras jemari tangan Hinata pada bagian depan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Kita harus pergi dari tempat ini," Sakura berbisik sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar gudang tua di sebuah desa di daerah pedalaman provinsi Yilan. Tetap menyiagakan Glock 17 miliknya walau mendengar suara sepelan apapun. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan diserang ketika dalam perjalanan meninggalkan panti asuhan. Sang agen federal itu mencoba tidak mengingat bagaimana orang-orang itu berhasil menembak kepala supir yang mengantarnya ke tempat itu; membuatnya berakhir di tempat asing seperti sekarang.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Sempat memejamkan matanya beberapa detik. Diletakkannya Glock 17 miliknya di atas tanah, membuka mantel tebal yang dipakainya. Ia tidak mengacuhkan tatapan bingung yang diperlihatkan Hinata ketika membuang mantelnya ke sembarang tempat; segera memperlihatkan jaket anti peluru yang tersembunyi di balik mantel, menutupi satu-satunya kaos tipis yang dipakainya.

"Pakailah," bisik Sakura, menyodorkan jaket tersebut kepada Hinata. "Kau lebih membutuhkannya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?"

Senyum menenangkan tersungging di wajah cantik wanita itu. "Aku akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya. Disodorkannya pula sebuah ponsel kepada Hinata. "Aku ingin kau bersembunyi di tempat ini sementara aku akan membuat mereka menjauh. Begitu aman, kembali ke dalam mobil dan pergi dari tempat ini. Segera terbang ke Jepang dan bawa ponsel ini kepada laki-laki bernama Hatake Kakashi. Dia ada di tempat di mana sepupumu bekerja. Apa kau mengerti?"

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Hyuuga Hinata menganggukkan kepala.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Sakura kembali menyiagakan senjata miliknya setelah mendengar suara percakapan seseorang. Diraihnya sebuah kain usang yang penuh dengan jerami untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata sebelum ia meninggalkan gadis itu. Sakura berhasil mencapai bagian luar dari gudang sebelum mendengar teriakan dari salah satu pengejarnya.

Sakura mengumpat pelan dan mulai berlari menjauh, mencoba menembak para pengejarnya. Ia tersenyum tipis menyadari salah satu peluru yang ia tembakkan berhasil mengenai kaki seorang pria bertubuh kurus. Pria asing itu segera berjalan terseok-seok sambil mengarahkan tembakan ke arahnya. Dengan cepat, Sakura bersembunyi di balik batang pohon terdekat.

Mungkin ini adalah sebuah misi bunuh diri. Sakura meringis atas pemikiran itu. Mungkin keputusannya dengan datang ke tempat ini seorang diri adalah keputusan yang salah. Tapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menyesali hal itu. Jika dirinya tidak bisa kembali ke tempat Kakashi hidup-hidup, setidaknya ia berhasil memberikan sedikit informasi kepada pria itu. Ia hanya berharap jika Hinata berhasil keluar dari tempat persembunyian sebelum orang-orang yang menyerangnya menemukan gadis itu.

Suara tembakan yang mengenai batang pohon berhasil membuat Sakura kembali kepada kenyataan. Ia kembali pengumpat menyadari bahwa _magasin_-nya sudah hampir kosong.

Baku tembak kembali terjadi. Sakura tahu bahwa kesempatannya untuk keluar dari situasi ini sangat kecil terlebih jika dirinya akan kehabisan peluru sebentar lagi. Tidak jauh darinya, penyerangnya masih berusaha menembak; membuatnya meringkuk di balik batang pohon untuk melindungi tubuh dan kepalanya. Sakura hampir menyangka jika penyerangnya sudah kehabisan peluru jika dirinya tidak merasakan sensasi dingin pada tengkuknya.

Sejak kapan mereka berhasil mendekat tanpa ia menyadari keberadaan salah satu dari mereka?

"_Drop your gun, Sakura-chan._ Aku tidak akan berpikir untuk menang jika melihat bagaimana posisiku sekarang."

Tubuhnya seolah-olah disiram air es begitu ia mengenali suara di belakangnya. Ia hanya bisa menuruti perintah dari sosok itu; melemparkan pistolnya di atas tumpukan daun-daun yang berguguran. Sakura mendesis saat ujung pistol yang dingin menekan tengkuknya dengan keras. Ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk melihat sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya, menodongkan pistol padanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa kau adalah seorang pengkhianat, **Sai**."

Tanpa melihat pun, Sakura bisa merasakan senyum tersungging di wajah pucat itu. Kedua iris hijaunya berkilat marah setiap kali mengingat kenyataan yang tidak pernah diketahuinya selama ini. Sampai sekarang pun Sakura masih tidak mengerti mengapa Sai menjadi pengkhianat. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu sudah seperti saudara baginya. Sudah seperti adik yang akan dilindunginya dengan cara apapun. Mungkin Sai tidak tahu, tapi Sakura seolah-olah kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarganya karena menduga rekan kerjanya tewas dalam ledakan yang terjadi.

Sakura menggeram ketika merasakan tubuhnya terdorong; membuatnya berlutut di atas permukaan tanah sebelum kedua tangannya diikat dengan borgol di belakang tubuhnya.

Samar, Sakura bisa mendengar Sai menghela napas. "Aku tahu. Tidak ada yang pernah menduga bahwa seorang mantan _hacker_ sepertiku bisa bekerja untuk seorang Shimura Danzō. Tapi bukankah penyamaranku tidak akan berhasil jika ada yang tahu kenyataan itu, bukan?"

"Tentu. Menipu semua orang dengan senyum palsumu itu ternyata cukup berguna, kurasa. Bahkan kami pun tertipu. Aku ingin tahu berapa banyak topeng yang kaupunya, Lee Tsai?"

"Cukup banyak sampai kaupun tidak tahu yang mana diriku yang sebenarnya, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mendesis marah. Ia ingin membalas kata-kata Sai sebelum merasakan dinginnya ujung pistol di tengkuknya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup bagimu untuk berbicara, Sakura-chan," bisik Sai di telinganya. Sakura sungguh ingin segera menyingkirkan tangan Sai yang mulai membelai rambutnya. "Kau tahu, kau seharusnya tidak membantah saat Kakashi menyuruhmu untuk kembali ke Amerika, Sakura-chan. Mungkin dengan begitu kau masih bisa menghadiri uparaca pernikahanmu nanti. Kudengar dari Naruto, kau bahkan sudah menyiapkan gaun pengantin. Tidakkah akan sia-sia jika Kakashi berdiri di depan altar tanpa mempelai wanitanya?"

**End of Chapter 10 — Reverberation**

* * *

Terima kasih atas reviewnya untuk Rin Miharu-Uzu, Azusa TheBadGirl, rura, Namikaze lin-chan, AnindyaCahya, Artemisaish,Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel dan uzumaki wulan.

Sorry for the delay, Pals! Review, okay? Just write what you think in the review box because this story isn's going to update by itself, ne? ;) Saya akan update lagi setelah review untuk fanfiksi ini mencapai 96. Ja~! **#kabur**


	11. Recognition

Oke, abaikan author'r note saya kemarin. Hari ini saya update~! No rambling, please enjoy! Beware with some OCs and sho-ai, Pals! **#nyengir**

* * *

**6 years ago...**

* * *

Ia tidak pernah sekalipun berkencan dalam hidupnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir jika suatu saat nanti akan ada seorang gadis yang akan mengajaknya pergi ke pesta dansa di acara kelulusan. _Hell_, selama ini hampir kebanyakan waktunya dilakukan untuk bekerja sampingan bersama Asuma atau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih penting. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali dirinya melakukan kejahilan bersama teman-teman panti asuhan. Sungguh, entah sejak kapan seorang Uzumaki Naruto berubah menjadi seorang remaja yang lebih memikirkan masa depan daripada bermain-main.

Naruto tanpa sadar meremas kedua telapak tangannya dengan sedikit cemas. Di sampingnya, Emily—seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat kemerahan dengan kedua mata cokelatnya yang besar—tersenyum ke arahnya. Gadis itu segera mengalungkan tangan pada lengannya, menuntunnya memasuki aula sekolah yang sudah disulap menjadi tempat berlangsungnya pesta. Di sekitarnya terdengar alunan musik yang mengiringi setiap gerakan pasangan-pasangan yang menari di lantai dansa. Dalam waktu yang singkat, Naruto sudah menyadari jika dirinya tengah berdiri di lantai dansa dengan kedua lengan Emily terkalung di lehernya.

Ia tidak pernah memikirkan untuk datang ke pesta kelulusan malam ini. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia tidak datang sama sekali. Lagi pula, pesta bukanlah sesuatu yang suka dihadirinya, bukan? Oke, tidak sepenuhnya benar. Terkadang, ia memang pernah datang ke pesta yang diadakan teman-temannya. Hanya saja, pesta itu adalah pesta para remaja di mana kau akan menemukan alkohol dan gadis-gadis berpakaian minim. Bukan pesta formal di mana dirinya harus mengenakan _tuxedo_ dan bersikap seperti seorang pemuda sopan.

Lalu apa yang membuatnya mau menerima ajakan Emily?

Oh, Naruto tentu saja ingat alasan itu; membuatnya segera mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling penjuru aula sekolah. Pandangannya segera mengeras ketika menemukan sosok pemuda berambut raven yang berdiri dengan tubuh bersandar pada salah satu pilar di belakang Emily. Di samping sosok itu, ia bisa melihat seorang gadis bergelayut manja di lengan pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

Naruto sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ada perasaan tidak nyaman setelah mendengar jika Sasuke akan datang ke pesta kelulusan dengan seorang gadis yang segera membuatnya mengiyakan begitu saja tawaran Emily untuk datang ke tempat ini.

Ia tidak berubah menjadi seorang penguntit yang selalu mengikuti ke manapun Sasuke pergi, bukan?

Ya, 'kan?

Si pirang menggeram pelan. Bukan karena tidak suka atas pemikiran itu. Ia merasa tidak suka ketika teman kencan Sasuke, seorang gadis dari klub _cheerleader_ sekolah, menyeret pemuda itu ke lantai dansa—mendekat ke arahnya. Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi datar di wajah pucat itu sedikit berubah menjadi terkejut saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Tapi Sasuke dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain; mencoba untuk tidak menatapnya selama berada di lantai dansa.

Sisa malam itu, Naruto menghabiskan waktunya bersama Emily sebelum memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan diri, menyandarkan diri di dinding di luar aula dengan segelas _punch _di tangan. Kedua matanya tidak pernah berhenti mengamati sosok Sasuke yang berdansa tidak jauh darinya. Mengerutkan kening ketika sekali lagi merasakan sensasi aneh pada perutnya begitu melihat bagaimana gadis _cheerleader_ itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke.

Naruto berusaha mengabaikan sensasi aneh itu dengan meneguk kembali minuman di tangannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai kecil begitu melihat bagaimana Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba saja mencoba melepaskan diri dari gadis _cheerleader_ itu sebelum berjalan ke arahnya.

"... Bosan dengan kencanmu, Sasuke?" Naruto menyeringai dan mendapati geraman pelan dari pemuda di sampingnya. _"Well?"_

"_Shut up, Moron."_

Naruto tertawa pelan, meneguk kembali minumannya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing namun ia berusaha tidak mengacuhkan hal itu. Beberapa kali ia bahkan merasakan sekelilingnya berputar. Tapi ia yakin dirinya tidak sedang mabuk. Beberapa gelas _punch_ tidak akan membuatnya mabuk dan melakukan sesuatu yang konyol. Dalam diam, sudut matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sempat tertegun sejenak ketika mendapati bagaimana kedua oniks pemuda itu tengah mengamatinya.

"A—Apa yang kaulihat?" Naruto bertanya namun dalam hati merutuk karena tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja suaranya terdengar terbata.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Naruto bisa merasakan jika panas segera merambat menuju wajahnya ketika dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekatinya sebelum menempelkan telapak tangan pada kedua pipinya. Naruto tertegun. Gelas plastik di tangannya terbaikan begitu saja sehingga terjatuh ke lantai sementara kedua matanya tidak bisa lepas dari wajah pucat sosok di hadapannya.

"Kau mabuk."

"H—Huh?"

Terdengar Sasuke menghela napas. "Kau mabuk, Uzumaki," kata Sasuke yang dengan perlahan menarik kembali kedua tangan dari pipinya. "Aku bisa melihat kau bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik. Kurasa kita sebaiknya kembali. Aku tidak mau sampai harus menggendongmu kembali."

Tapi Naruto tidak ingin kembali. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke panti asuhan dan tidur di kamarnya seorang diri. Naruto tidak suka jika harus memikirkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya dan itu berarti jika sebentar lagi ia harus segera keluar dari tempat itu, menjalani kehidupannya sendiri dan **berpisah** dengan Sasuke.

Tidak. Naruto tidak suka akan pemikiran tersebut. Dengan cepat diraihnya pergelangan tangan pemuda di hadapannya, menarik tubuh Sasuke mendekat sebelum menekan tubuh pemuda itu pada dinding terdekat. Naruto bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Pemuda itu hanya diam dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi wajah datar. Tidak ada ekspresi panik atau terkejut ketika kedua matanya beralih dari sepasang kilau oniks itu menuju bibir merah Sasuke.

Dan sebelum Naruto menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, ia mendekatkan wajah ke arah Sasuke, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda itu; menuai sentakan pelan dari tubuh di hadapannya.

Saat itu juga Naruto segera menyalahkan alkohol yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

* * *

**Chapter 11 — Recognition**

* * *

**Ikebukuro, 21:45.**

Naruto serta merta segera meraih revolver yang terselip di punggungnya setelah merasakan guncangan pada tubuhnya. Selama beberapa saat mencoba memfokuskan perhatian untuk bersiaga jika dirinya tengah berada di dalam situasi yang buruk. Namun pada akhirnya, terdengar erangan meluncur dari bibir sang Uzumaki ketika menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di sampingnya. Sepasang oniks itu menatapnya tajam; membuatnya kembali menyelipkan revolver pada tempatnya.

"Wha—" Suaranya terdengar berat dan parau. Ia menyadari jika saat ini dirinya tengah berada dalam posisi yang aneh dengan kepala yang terantuk pada sandaran tempat duduk dan tubuh yang sedikit ditekuk dan menempel pada pintu besi. Segera saja ia tersadar di mana dirinya berada.

Ah ya, sekarang ini dirinya tengah berada di dalam sebuah taksi yang entah menuju ke mana. Di sampingnya, Naruto bisa mendengar Sasuke melakukan percakapan dengan sopir taksi sebelum pemuda berkulit putih itu menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari mobil. Naruto sedikit menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika cahaya lampu di pinggir jalan tepat menerpa wajahnya. Dengan segera, ia mengenali tempat di mana dirinya berada.

Ikebukuro...

Tapi apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di tempat ini?

Naruto segera mengetahui jawaban itu ketika Sasuke yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya memasuki sebuah pub suram dan sepi yang dikenalinya adalah tempat di mana Akimichi Chōji berada. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu hanya sesekali mengintip dari balik bahu untuk sekadar memastikan apakah dirinya masih mengikuti sosok itu atau tidak. Naruto tidak bisa mencegah untuk tidak memutar kedua matanya.

Sang petugas federal itu segera merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah ketika menginjakkan kakinya di pub milik Chōji. Bukan hanya karena keadaan pub yang terlihat lebih sepi dari biasanya di mana saat ini ia tidak menemukan seorang pengunjung pun di sana, tapi karena laki-laki yang biasanya bertugas di tempat itu tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Pub itu terlalu tenang sehingga membuatnya tidak nyaman atas keadaan seperti ini.

"... Hei, Uchiha," panggil Naruto kepada rekannya yang mulai berjalan menaiki tangga di sudut ruangan. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menaikkan sebelah alir; menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Tidakkah kau merasa ada yang aneh, huh?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sembari mengerling ke arah pintu kayu di ujung anak tangga teratas. "Aku juga tidak tahu, hanya saja aku merasa tempat ini jauh lebih tenang dari biasanya. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa—"

**BANG! BANG!**

Naruto segera merasakan darah seperti meninggalkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara tembakan yang menggema di tempat itu. Kedua matanya melebar sempurna menyadari bahwa suara tersebut berasal dari balik pintu yang berada di ujung anak tangga teratas yang ingin dinaikinya. Sembari mengumpat pelan dan tidak mengacuhkan teriakan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk ke sana, Naruto segera menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus sebelum membuka pintu di hadapannya.

Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan ketika kedua iris merahnya mendapati sosok Akimichi Chōji terbaring di atas lantai dan memegangi bahu kanan. Mata laki-laki itu membelalak. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat darah segar merembes dari serat-serat pakaian yang dikenakan laki-laki bertubuh besar tersebut; tidak yakin bagaimana keadaan sang informan hanya dengan melihat dari jauh seperti ini. Naruto juga menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dirinya dan Chōji yang berada di tempat itu.

Tidak jauh darinya, di ambang jendela yang terbuka, ia menemukan keberadaan sosok berambut pirang panjang yang terlihat ingin melarikan diri dengan melompat dari jendela tempat itu. Seperti menyadari keberadaannya di tempat itu, sosok pirang tersebut mengurungkan diri untuk melompat dari jendela, membalikkan tubuh dan menatapnya dengan sepasang iris birunya.

Naruto tidak pernah bertemu laki-laki itu sebelum ini. Namun hanya dengan melihat pistol semi otomatis yang ada di tangan laki-laki tersebut, ia tahu sosok itu bukanlah orang sembarangan. Orang awam yang baru saja menembak seseorang tidak akan memiliki ekspresi wajah tenang dan santai seperti itu.

"Ah, kau pasti Kurama Kyuubi, un!"

Naruto tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun. Masih dengan revolver yang teracung ke arah laki-laki asing itu, ia berjalan mendekati Chōji dan menempelkan jari tangannya yang bebas ke leher sang informan. Kedua pupilnya melebar setelah menyadari tidak ada denyut nadi di tubuh Chōji. Tubuh itu masih terasa hangat. Darah segar pun masih mengalir dengan deras dari luka tembak di dada dan bahu sang informan.

"Mengapa kau membunuhnya?" Naruto bertanya dan mencoba untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Di dekat pintu masuk, ia mendapati Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah pasif sembari mengacungkan senjata api ke arah laki-laki asing di ruangan tersebut.

Suara tawa dari laki-laki di ambang jendela membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatian dari tubuh tak bernyawa Chōji. Pandangannya mengeras ketika tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari sosok itu; membuatnya menarik pelatuk dan berhasil mengenai sisi kiri dari lengan laki-laki berambut panjang tersebut. Tawa di ruangan itu otomatis mereda. Sepasang iris biru menatapnya dengan nyalang sebelum laki-laki asing tersebut mengarahkan pistol dan mulai menembakinya.

Naruto dengan cepat berlindung di balik meja kerja Chōji. Ia mengumpat keras menyadari tembakan itu hanyalah pengalih perhatian sementara laki-laki yang menembak Chōji memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dengan melompat dari jendela sebelum berlari memasuki sebuah mobil hitam yang diparkirkan di ujung gang sempit di samping gedung pub. Hanya dengan sekejap, Naruto sudah kehilangan sosok tersebut.

"_Damn in!_" serunya sembari memukulkan kepalan tangan pada permukaan tembok sebelum membalikkan tubuh. Ia melihat Sasuke berjongkok di samping tubuh Chōji. Sekali lagi pemuda itu tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun setelah menyadari bahwa sang informan sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Kita harus pergi dari tempat ini," kata Sasuke tanpa melihatnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu menyelipkan senjata di balik setelan jas yang dipakai sebelum mengelilingi ruangan. Naruto segera melayangkan protes ketika pemilik iris hitam itu memeriksa komputer milik Chōji dan mengkopi semua _file_ di komputer tersebut ke dalam sebuah _flashdrive_.

"Kau tahu bahwa apa yang kaulakukan itu adalah sebuah tindak kriminal, huh?" Tapi Sasuke tidak menanggapi kata-katanya. Pemuda itu hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum mengantongi _flashdrive_ di saku celananya. "Kau—!"

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berpikir apa yang kita lakukan adalah tindak kriminal atau tidak, Kurama." Nada suara dingin dari Sasuke segera membuatnya diam. "Baik kau dan aku pernah melakukan tindak kriminal yang lebih berat dibandingkan dengan mencuri file. Sebaiknya jangan membuang waktu di tempat ini jika kau ingin polisi menangkap kita."

Kali ini Naruto tidak membantah. Ia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah hal yang benar. Saat ini juga, ia yakin polisi sudah bergerak ke tempat ini. Suara tembakan yang terdengar sampai di luar sudah pasti membuat orang-orang yang mendengar suara tembakan itu segera melapor kepada polisi terdekat. Dan jika polisi-polisi itu menemukan keberadaan dirinya dan Sasuke di tempat ini apalagi masing-masing dari mereka membawa senjata api, mereka akan dituduh sebagai tersangka walau sudah pasti mereka tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

Mengerling untuk terakhir kalinya ke arah sosok Chōji yang terbaring di atas permukaan lantai yang dingin, Naruto bergegas mengikuti Sasuke yang melompat dari jendela. Si pirang dengan cepat menaikkan jaket hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya sebelum membaur di antara keramaian di Ikebukuro. Tepat lima menit kemudian, beberapa mobil polisi dengan sirine-nya yang meraung membelah jalan Ikebukuro.

* * *

**Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department [Investigation Division One], 23;34.**

Divisi Satu adalah sebuah divisi khusus untuk penyelidikan. Divisi ini bahkan lebih sibuk dibandingkan dengan divisi apapun yang ada di Kepolisian Pusat Tokyo. Sudah sejak lama sekali Yamato tahu akan hal itu. Bahkan ketika ia bergabung dengan Kepolisian Jepang, dirinya tidak pernah menyangka akan ditempatkan di divisi ini apalagi menjabat menjadi seorang inspektur polisi. Bukan karena tidak suka. Tidak. Yamato dengan senang hati ditempatkan di divisi manapun selama ia bisa bekerja di kepolisian. Hanya saja, sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika pekerjaan di Divisi Investigasi ini jauh lebih berat di antara semua divisi lainnya.

"Inspektur Yamato!"

Laki-laki berambut gelap itu mendongakkan kepala dari gelas plastik berisi kopi di tangannya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak melontarkan gerutuan ataupun komentar tidak penting dan hanya menyunggingkan senyum lelah ke arah salah satu detektif kepolisian. Senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya perlahan memudar, digantikan dengan ekspresi serius, ketika mendengar bagaimana anak buahnya melaporkan tindak kriminal kepadanya. Yamato menganggukkan kepala, meneguk kopi di tangannya dengan beberapa kali tegukan sebelum bergegas mengikuti anak buahnya.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa selama beberapa waktu terakhir, tindak kriminal banyak terjadi di Tokyo. Ah, bahkan bukan hanya Tokyo. Osaka, Kyoto dan bahkan Hokkaido tidak ada bedanya. Tindak kejahatan di kota-kota besar di Jepang meningkat selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia bahkan harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk menyelesaikan kasus-kasus tersebut.

Belum selesai satu kasus, muncul kasus yang lain. Begitulah keadaannya sekarang.

Sang inspektur polisi itu bergegas keluar dari sebuah mobil polisi sebelum mobil tersebut berhenti sepenuhnya. Kedua manik hitamnya teredar ke sekeliling di mana beberapa petugas polisi tengah memasang garis berwarna kuning di sekeliling gedung sebuah pub tua di Ikebukuro. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala singkat sebelum melewati garis polisi.

Ruangan yang menjadi tempat kejadian perkara tidak terlihat berantakan. Barang-barang di tempat itu seperti masih berada pada tempatnya. Tidak ada satu pun benda-benda yang hancur atau berserakan di atas lantai. Ia hanya melihat bekas darah dan garis-garis kapur yang membentuk tubuh korban. Beberapa petugas forensik terlihat memeriksa jejak sidik jari ataupun petunjuk-petunjuk yang mungkin tertinggal di tempat itu.

"Akimichi Chōji?" Yamato bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri begitu membaca laporan yang diberikan salah satu anak buahnya. Kedua iris hitamnya membaca baris demi baris laporan sebelum merasakan seseorang menepuk bahu kanannya. Yamato dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh; tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Yo, Tenzō."

"Kakashi-senpai?"

Hatake Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker yang menutupi wajahnya sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Di belakangnya, Hyuuga Neji baru saja berjalan melewati garis polisi.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Kakashi-senpai?" Yamato bertanya padanya. Sang inspektur polisi itu mengerutkan kening, mengindikasikan bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menemukan dirinya berada di Jepang. "Dan apa yang membuat seorang kepala Departemen Organisasi Kriminal berada di tempat ini?"

"Ah, kami di sini ingin mengambil alih kasus Akimichi Chōji," Kakashi berkata ketika Hyuuga Neji memilih untuk mengamati ruangan sekitar. Di hadapannya, Yamato kembali menatap heran seolah-olah dirinya baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang mustahil. Kakashi tersenyum samar dan meminta inspektur polisi itu untuk mengikutinya ke sudut ruangan.

"_Well,_" Kakashi memulai. "Apa kau tahu siapa Akimichi Chōji?"

Yamato tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum memilih memeriksa laporan investigasi yang diberikan kepadanya. "Dia hanya seorang pemilik pub ini, kurasa. Aku tidak mendapat informasi apapun. Setidaknya untuk saat ini."

Kakashi mengangguk singkat. Laki-laki dengan iris berlainan itu mengambil sesuatu dari mantel yang dipakainya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Yamato.

"Akimichi Chōji bukan hanya seorang pemilik pub biasa, Tenzō," Kakashi berkata tanpa memedulikan decak pelan dari laki-laki di hadapannya karena ia masih memanggil sang inspektur polisi dengan _codename_ yang dulu dipakai laki-laki itu. "Dia adalah seorang informan yang sering menjual informasi kepada kriminal-kriminal atau organisasi gelap yang ada di Jepang. Jaringan informasinya bahkan lebih rumit dibandingkan kepolisian. Laki-laki itu bisa tahu peristiwa dan informasi apa saja yang ada di Jepang hanya dengan sekejap mata."

"Dan apa hubungannya denganmu, Kakashi-senpai?" Yamato bertanya. "Bukankah seorang agen FBI sepertimu seharusnya tidak mempunyai wewenang untuk menyelidiki kasus yang ada di Jepang?"

Laki-laki berambut keperakan itu mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Yamato. "Memang. Hanya saja, sebelum kematiannya, Akimichi Chōji mengirimkan beberapa file langsung ke tempat di mana aku bertugas untuk saat ini. Dan kami menduga bahwa apa yang terjadi pada Akimichi Chōji bukanlah penembakan biasa. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa memberikan informasi apapun mengenai hal itu. Asuma sudah meminta tidak boleh ada informasi yang keluar. Maafkan aku, Tenzō, tapi aku yang akan bertanggung jawab mengenai penyelidikan ini."

Sang inspektur tampak tidak puas. Namun ketika melihat ekspresi dari kedua iris berlainan Kakashi, laki-laki itu hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Yamato tahu bahwa dirinya tidak mempunyai wewenang apapun jika Sarutobi Asuma sendiri yang telah mengeluarkan keputusan.

"Ma~ aku sungguh menyesal tidak bisa memberitahukan apapun untukmu," kata Kakashi dengan senyumnya yang tersembunyi di balik masker. Sang agan FBI itu mendapati Yamato menganggukkan kepala dan mengatakan bahwa bawahan sang inspektur berhasil menemukan jejak pelaku penembakan dari rekaman beberapa kamera pengawas yang terpasang di luar pub; menyuruhnya untuk melihat rekaman tersebut.

Dan ketika Kakashi melihat rekaman tersebut, senyum di wajahnya dengan cepat memudar. Ekspresi wajahnya pasif melihat sosok Kurama Kyuubi yang berjalan memasuki pub mengikuti langkah Uchiha Sasuke yang telah berjalan beberapa langkah lebih dulu.

Kakashi tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh menarik kesimpulan bahwa sang Uchiha bungsu atau Naruto yang telah menembak Akimichi Chōji sampai mati karena tidak ada orang lain yang terlihat memasuki pub selain kedua orang itu. Hanya saja, sepertinya Naruto berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah apalagi setelah tidak ada rekaman yang menunjukkan Naruto keluar dari pub. Dan jika waktu kematian Akimichi Chōji bertepatan dengan waktu ketika Naruto mendatangi tempat ini, bisa dipastikan kedua orang itu akan dijadikan tersangka.

_Damn..._ Kakashi sungguh tidak menyangka mengapa semuanya menjadi serumit ini.

"Perjelas wajah kedua orang yang terakhir memasuki pub dan kirimkan ke markas," Hyuuga Neji memerintahkannya. "Aku ingin mendapatkan informasi mengenai kedua orang itu."

Kakashi hanya menganggukkan singkat sembari mencoba memikirkan cara untuk menghubungi Naruto. Ia perlu berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

* * *

**Naruto's apartment, 00;14.**

Sepasang iris oniksnya segera teredar ke sebuah apartemen sederhana yang cat temboknya hampir memudar sebelum memfokuskan perhatian kepada sosok Kurama Kyuubi. Laki-laki beriris merah itu terlihat berkutat dengan sesuatu di lemari pendingin. Dengan sigap, Sasuke menangkap sebuah kaleng minuman bersoda yang dilemparkan laki-laki itu kepadanya.

Ia sungguh berharap keputusannya menerima ajakan Kurama Kyuubi untuk bersembunyi di apartemen laki-laki itu adalah pilihan yang tepat setelah mendapati beberapa orang tidak dikenal tengah mengawasi gedung apartemennya.

"_Here_." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis ketika menyadari entah sejak kapan Kurama Kyuubi sudah berada di depannya sembari menyodorkan beberapa lembar pakaian yang terlipat rapi beserta sebuah handuk berwarna biru pucat. "Kau bisa membersihkan dirimu. Kamar mandi ada di sana."

Mengikuti ke arah mana ibu jari laki-laki itu tertuju, Sasuke bisa melihat sebuah pintu yang setengah terbuka di samping dapur. Ia mengangguk singkat dan berjalan menuju ke arah ibu jari Kyuubi tertuju; segera menghilang di balik pintu.

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke memilih untuk berdiri diam di depan cermin dan melepaskan semua topeng yang selama ini ia pasang di hadapan sang pembunuh bayaran. Gurat kelelahan segera terlukis di wajah pucatnya. Dari pantulan dirinya pada cermin, ia juga bisa melihat lipatan di bawah matanya. Ia tidak pernah merasa selelah ini sebelumnya.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. Masih banyak hal yang harus dipikirkannya namun karena terlalu lelah, ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Mungkin berdiri di bawah pancuran air hangat mampu membuat otot-ototnya sedikit lebih santai. Dengan cepat, Sasuke mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Tapi ketika kedua iris oniksnya terpaku ke arah sebuah kalung yang melingkar di leher pucatnya, sekali lagi Sasuke memilih untuk tidak melakukan apapun. Tanpa disadarinya, jemari tangannya bergerak menyentuh ornamen dari kaca transparan pada kalung tersebut dan membelainya selama beberapa saat.

"_Idiot,_" Sasuke mendesis karena lagi-lagi merasakan perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman karena mengingat pemilik kalung tersebut. Apa sebelum kematiannya Naruto masih menyimpan kalung pemberiannya? Atau Naruto sudah membuat kalung itu ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah kembali ke sisi si pirang?

Tidak. Sasuke berharap Naruto tidak melakukan hal itu. Ia sungguh berharap—

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan mengumpat pelan. Tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan hal itu. Ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu apakah akan terjadi atau tidak. Daripada memikirkan 'sebuah mimpi', akan lebih baik jika dirinya memfokuskan pada realitas yang ada di hadapannya.

Naruto dan dirinya yang dulu adalah sebuah masa lalu. Ya, **hanya** masa lalu.

Selama hampir setengah jam, Sasuke menyibukkan diri dan mencoba merilekskan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Aroma _shampoo_ dan sabun yang tercium di kamar mandi berukuran sempit itu sedikit membuatnya nyaman. Ia baru saja merasakan otot-otot tubuhnya tidak lagi tegang ketika memakai pakaian yang diberikan Kurama Kyuubi.

Dan ketika aroma dari pakaian itu menyusup melalui indera penciumannya, Sasuke kembali merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Napasnya tercekat sebelum ia membuka kaos berwarna gelap itu. Perlu waktu yang lama bagi Sasuke untuk kembali fokus terhadap sekelilingnya; mencoba melepaskan diri dari aroma yang menguar dari pakaian di tangannya.

Walau lima tahun sudah hampir berlalu, Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan aroma khas itu. Sampai kapanpun ia bahkan tidak akan pernah melupakan aroma maskulin yang bercampur aroma samar dari bunga lavender tersebut. Alam bawah sadarnya secara otomatis akan mengingatkannya ketika ia mencium aroma itu di sekelilingnya.

Dalam diam, Sasuke menatap kaos berwarna gelap di tangannya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang dikenalinya.

Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Kurama Kyuubi mempunyai aroma yang sama dengan Naruto? Apakah hanya sebuah kebetulan? Mungkin. Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan. Bagaimanapun juga, aroma seperti ini bisa dicari di toko parfum manapun. Lagi pula, Naruto sudah mati, bukan?

Kesal karena menyadari bahwa dirinya terdengar sangat konyol dan berlebihan, Sasuke memakai kembali pakaian yang diberikan Kurama Kyuubi sembari berusaha mengabaikan aroma khas yang tercium olehnya atau ukuran baju yang sedikit besar telah membuat leher jenjangnya terekspos dengan jelas.

Kerutan samar muncul di keningnya ketika menyadari bahwa apartemen itu terlihat sepi. Ia baru saja berpikir bahwa Kurama Kyuubi tengah pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum menemukan sepasang kaki yang menyembul di balik sandaran sofa. Sasuke mencoba tidak mengatakan apapun melihat bagaimana sang pembunuh bayaran itu terlihat tertidur pulas di atas sofa dengan tangan yang menutupi wajah. Laki-laki itu seperti tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinya yang berdiri di samping sosok tersebut.

Dalam diam, Sasuke mengamati Kurama Kyuubi. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba ada keinginan yang melintas di kepalanya untuk mengamati sosok itu terlebih setelah melihat pertahanan diri Kurama Kyuubi ditanggalkan begitu saja.

Dilihatnya laki-laki berambut merah itu menggeliat dalam tidur dan berusaha untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman pada sofa sempit itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia melihat jika saat ini tertidur dengan membelakanginya. Helaian rambut merah dengan _highlight_ jingga laki-laki itu tidak terlalu panjang untuk berhasil menyembunyikan kilau dari sebuah rantai keperakan yang melingkar di leher kecokelatan itu. Sebuah kalung, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengulurkan tangan dan ingin menyentuh kalung tersebut. Hanya ingin sekadar memastikan sesuatu ataukah murni sebagai tindakan karena rasa ingin tahu, Sasuke tidak tahu alasannya. Ia sedikit berharap jika sosok di hadapannya tidak terbangun ketika dengan perlahan dirinya menarik rantai keperakan itu sehingga ia bisa melihat wujud sepenuhnya dari kalung tersebut.

Dan ia hanya bisa merasakan jika saat ini ia tengah menahan napas menatap ornamen berbentuk kipas berwarna biru dan putih yang menjadi penghias dari kalung tersebut. Sampai kapanpun, ia tidak pernah melupakan ornamen pada kalung itu karena lambang keluarganya dan ornamen pada kalung tersebut tidak ada bedanya.

Mengabaikan apa yang ditemukannya barusan, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh di hadapannya dengan kasar. Segera saja sosok itu terbangun dan memperlihatkan sikap defensif. Sepasang iris merah itu menatapnya dengan bingung sebelum melebar sempurna saat ia menempelkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajah sosok tersebut.

"Wha—apa yang kaulakukan!?"

Sasuke tidak menggubris perlawanan yang diberikan kepadanya. Jemari pucatnya bergerak untuk membersihkan wajah kecokelatan itu sebelum akhirnya melihat tiga garis halus yang terpatri di masing-masing sisi wajah laki-laki di hadapannnya. Pandangannya mengeras dengan rahang yang terkatup rapat.

Dan Sasuke tidak membiarkankan laki-laki di hadapannya untuk mengatakan apapun karena tangan kanannya sudah meraih senjata api miliknya dan mengacungkan ujung pistol itu tepat ke hadapan pemilik iris merah tersebut.

"Katakan apa yang sudah kaulakukan sebelum aku menembak kepalamu, **Uzumaki**."

* * *

**Tokyo, Unknown Time.**

Ruangan itu terlihat tidak ada bedanya dengan sebuah ruangan rapat di kantor-kantor pada umumnya. Hanya saja, penerangan di ruangan tersebut hanya berasal dari sebuah lampu neon yang terpasang di tengah langit-langit. Sebuah meja panjang berbentuk oval dikelilingi oleh kursi kulit dengan sandaran punggung yang tinggi dan nyaman; memanjakan siapapun yang mendudukkan diri di sana.

Pada ke-lima belas kursi yang mengelilingi meja oval tersebut, lima di antaranya tampak kosong. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang sepertinya repot-repot ingin mengetahui ke mana orang-orang yang biasanya duduk di kursi tersebut. Tidak. Hal itu sudah sangat biasa terjadi. Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu bahkan bisa menghitung dengan jari kapan ke-lima belas kursi itu penuh.

"... Dan kemudian, laki-laki itu mati hanya dengan tiga tembakan, un!" Semua pasang mata di tempat itu menatap ke arah sosok Deidara yang sejak beberapa menit lalu berbicara. Hanya terdengar gumam pelan dari orang-orang di ruangan tersebut. "Harusnya aku meledakkan saja informan itu. Aku lebih suka melakukan hal itu dibandingkan dengan apa yang kausuruh, un."

"Kau tidak bisa meledakkan seseorang seperti bermain-main dengan petasan, Deidara."

Sepasang iris laki-laki parlente itu menyipit atas komentar sosok bertubuh besar di sampingnya. "Seni adalah sebuah ledakan, Muka Ikan! Dengar itu! Kau yang tidak tahu apapun mengenai seni, lebih baik menutup mulutmu sebelum kuledakkan dengan bomku, un!"

Laki-laki di sampingnya mencibir dan membuat Deidara menggeram pelan. Kedua matanya segera teralih pada sosok yang duduk di ujung meja oval. Ia memutar bosan kedua matanya mendengar laki-laki itu menyuruhnya untuk diam. Deidara tidak membantah dan lebih memilih untuk memainkan helaian rambut pirangnya sembari mendengarkan perbincangan di sekitarnya.

"Kapan kita akan menjemput Danna, un?" Deidara tidak bisa mencegah diri untuk tidak bertanya. Laki-laki di ujung meja menaikkan sebelah alis. "Danna sudah terlalu lama berada di dalam genggaman CIA, un. Dia pasti sudah bosan berada di sana."

"Siapapun pasti akan bosan berada di penjara, Deidara. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kita akan segera membebaskan Sasori setelah Konan mulai bergerak. Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan, bukan?"

Dan Deidara hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum di wajah mendengar penjelasan rekan kerjanya. Tentu saja ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga, membuat beberapa bom yang tergolong ke C4 bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

**End of Chapter 11 — Recognition**

* * *

Terima kasih atas reviewnya untuk: Rin Miharu-Uzu, rura, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, AnindyaCahya, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, Kitsune Syhufellrs, Artemisaish, dan dhiya chan.

Kritik dan saran masih saya terima. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca, dua kali terima kasih untuk yang sudah bersedia meninggalkan review untuk fanfiksi ini **#hagu**


	12. Separation

**Warnings: **suggestive language and M/M action (finally, ne?) dan saya membuat Alcatraz Island masih dipakai sebagai penjara federal dan bukannya bekas penjara atau tempat wisata sejarah seperti saat ini ^^a

* * *

**Chapter 12 — Separation**

* * *

**Yilan, unknown time.**

Ruangan yang ditempatinya hanyalah sebuah ruang dengan dinding batu berukuran kecil. Hanya terdapat sebuah pintu di salah satu sisi ruangan dan sebuah jendela yang dipasangi jeruji besi. Tidak ada apapun selain sebuah tempat tidur usang dan kursi di sana. Ruangan itu lebih mirip seperti penjara daripada sebuah kamar seperti yang dikatakan penjaga di luar pintu ruangan tersebut.

Ia yang pernah berada di dalam keadaan yang lebih buruk dari ini tentu saja tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Sebelum ini, ia bahkan pernah disekap di sebuah tempat tanpa penerangan apapun. Setidaknya di sini ia tidak perlu mencium bau busuk dari tubuh-tubuh tidak bernyawa atau aroma menyengat dari parit yang kotor. Di tempat ini ia bahkan diberikan makanan yang layak tiga kali sehari. _Well_, tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengatakan dikurung di ruangan sempit ini adalah sesuatu yang baik.

Memikirkan hal itu, Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama dirinya berada di sini. Beruntung sekali ia masih bisa bertahan dan tidak menjadi gila dengan terus menerus terkurung tanpa pernah menghirup udara segar. Satu-satunya hiburannya di tempat ini hanyalah suara gelak tawa dari sekumpulan anak yang didengarnya melalui jendela berjeruji di atas kepalanya.

"Waktunya makan malam, Sakura-chan."

Sepasang iris hijaunya menatap tajam sosok Sai yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup rapat dengan sebuah tampan yang berisi sepiring makanan dan air putih. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan ke dinding batu ketika laki-laki berkulit pucat itu meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas kursi. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Sakura akan memilih untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Sai. Ia juga berpura-pura tidak mendengar ketika laki-laki itu mengajaknya berbicara.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sai bertanya. Sebuah senyum palsu terukir di wajah mantan rekan kerjanya. "Aku yakin kau pasti bosan berada di tempat ini. Bukan begitu, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengepalkan tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia tahu bahwa tubuhnya menegang ketika menyadari Sai mendudukkan diri tidak jauh darinya.

"Apa yang kauharapkan? Ini tidak terlihat seperti aku punya pilihan lain yang membuatku tidak merasa bosan, bukan?" ujarnya tanpa menatap laki-laki di sampingnya. "Aku hanya heran mengapa sampai sekarang kau tidak membunuhku, Sai? Kau pasti tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak berguna untukmu."

Tapi bukannya menjawab, laki-laki berkulit pucat itu hanya tertawa pelan; membuatnya mengernyit dan menahan diri untuk tidak memandang Sai. Sakura menggeretakkan giginya ketika tawa Sai tidak juga mereda. Jika saja memiliki persenjataan, tentu ia tidak perlu mendengar tawa itu untuk selamanya.

"Kau memandang terlalu rendah dirimu," bisik Sai yang tiba-tiba saja bernada serius. Lewat sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Sai memandang ke arah pintu ruangan seperti untuk memastikan tidak akan ada yang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. "Sejak pertama aku memang tidak berniat untuk membunuhmu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau masih berguna di mataku."

Hah! Sakura sungguh ingin tertawa. Di tempat ini, ia sama sekali tidak berguna bagi siapapun. Membuatnya tertangkap oleh orang yang ia kira sudah mati adalah kesalahan terbesarnya. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang FBI karena terjebak dengan mudah oleh topeng yang dipakai Sai. Ia merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa melarikan diri dari tempat ini.

Apakah Hyuuga Hinata baik-baik saja? Pemikiran seperti itu terlintas di benaknya ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak tahu mengenai keadaan sang Hyuuga. Apa gadis itu bisa menemui Kakashi untuk menyampaikan bahwa Sai masih hidup dan selama ini mempunyai hubungan dengan Shimura Danzō? Apakah Kakashi menerima ponsel yang dititipkannya kepada Hyuuga Hinata?

Sakura sungguh berharap mengetahui jawaban dari semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"... Kau bekerja untuk Danzō, bukan? Mengapa kau bergabung dengan FBI?" Sakura tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak bertanya ketika menyadari Sai yang mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur usangnya. Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Sai terdiam di tempat. "Apa untuk memata-matai pergerakan FBI? Atau untuk—"

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri, Sakura-chan," Sai terlebih dahulu memotong sembari menyunggingkan senyum yang sama di wajah pucatnya. Sepasang iris gelapnya melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura dari balik bahu. "Dan apapun alasan itu, kurasa kau lebih baik tidak tahu."

"Tapi aku bisa menduga bahwa alasanmu bergabung dengan tim kami di FBI bukanlah untuk membunuh kami, bukan?" Sai tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya melirik sekilas ke arah wanita berambut merah jambu di belakangnya.

"Jika alasanmu bergabung dengan FBI adalah untuk menghalangi penyelidikan kami terhadap Danzō, kau pasti tidak segan-segan untuk melenyapkan keberadaan kami," Sakura berkata dengan nada suara yang meyakinkan. "Kau mempunyai banyak sekali kesempatan untuk melakukan hal itu mengingat Naruto dan aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu bersamamu. Kau juga punya kesempatan besar untuk membunuh Naruto ketika melaksanakan ide Kakashi yang ingin memalsukan kematian Naruto. Tapi kau tidak membunuh Naruto, bukan? Dan jika aku kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi saat pengeboman di tempat tinggal kita sebelumnya, kau seperti mengulur waktu agar aku tidak kembali ke tempat itu sebelum bom meledak. Kau seolah-olah ingin aku tidak kembali ke tempat itu."

Selama beberapa saat, Sai tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ditatapnya wanita itu dengan sepasang iris oniksnya yang tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun sebelum senyum dingin tersungging di wajah pucatnya.

Sai memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura. Mengabaikan pandangan yang diberikan wanita itu, ia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, menutup pintu besi di belakangnya dan menganggukkan kepala kepada dua pria bertubuh besar yang menjaga pintu itu.

Mengapa ia tidak membunuh Naruto? Mengapa sampai sekarang ia hanya menyekap Sakura tanpa melakukan apapun kepada wanita itu?

Ia sendiri tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Ketika Danzō menyuruhnya untuk bergabung di Tim Kakashi, laki-laki itu sudah mengatakan dengan jelas ia boleh membunuh jika saja ketiga agen FBI itu menghalangi rencana yang sudah disusun Danzō sebelumnya. Ia diperbolehkan melakukan hal itu karena pada dasarnya 'membunuh' adalah alasan utama mengapa Danzō membesarkannya. Ia dibesarkan untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran dan membunuh dengan tangan dingin adalah hal yang sudah sering dilakukannya.

Dan ketika Hatake Kakashi mengatakan ingin memalsukan kematian Naruto, Sai tahu kesempatannya untuk melenyapkan ketiga agen FBI—seperti perintah Danzō—sudah tiba. Hanya saja, ketika ingin menarik pelatuk dan menembakkan peluru asli ke kepala pemuda pirang itu, mendadak tangannya terasa berat untuk digerakkan.

Sai masih ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu. Selama beberapa saat, ia hanya diam dan memandang sosok Naruto dari balik teropong. Entah mengapa, lagi-lagi ia merasakan kedua tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan. Ketika itu ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Dan pada akhirnya, bukannya menembak Naruto dengan peluru yang sesungguhnya, ia malah menukarkan peluru itu dengan peluru tiruan dan menembak si pirang sebelum tubuhnya merosot dengan kedua tangan yang bergetar hebat.

Sampai saat ini pun ia belum menemukan jawaban atas tindakannya melawan apa yang diperintahkan Danzō.

* * *

**Naruto's apartment, 00;47.**

Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa saat di mana identitasnya sebagai seorang Kurama Kyuubi akan terkuak dalam waktu dekat ini terlebih jika orang yang mengetahui rahasia tersebut adalah Sasuke. Kedua iris merahnya membulat sempurna mendapati ujung pistol semi otomatis terarah padanya dan kedua mata Sasuke yang berkilat marah. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaumaksudkan, Uchiha." Nada suara Naruto terdengar datar. Ia tahu berniat menjauhi Sasuke sebelum pemuda Uchiha itu menarik tubuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menghempaskannya kembali di atas sofa. Naruto mendesis marah atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi, Idiot." Tangan kanan Sasuke kini menarik bagian depan pakaiannya, menarik wajahnya sehingga berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Sasuke. "Aku bukan orang yang bodoh yang tidak menyadari siapa kau yang sebenarnya. Kurama Kyuubi, huh? Apa kau sudah berhenti menjadi agen FBI dan sekarang berubah profesi menjadi pembunuh bayaran?"

Naruto menggeram marah, menyentak tangan yang menahan tubuhnya sebelum mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu kini menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam senjata api.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seolah-olah peduli padaku, Sasuke?" geramnya pelan. Ia terlihat tidak peduli lagi jika identitasnya sebagai Kurama Kyuubi sudah terbongkar. "Apapun yang kulakukan bukanlah urusanmu lagi, bukan? Kau sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun atas apa yang kulakukan setelah menghilang begitu saja dari hidupku, kau tahu?"

Ia yang sebelumnya menduga jika Sasuke akan membalas kata-kata yang diucapkannya barusan sama sekali tidak menyangka pemuda berkulit pucat itu akan bergerak menerjang ke arahnya dan melayangkan tinju pada rahang kanannya. Dengan tubuh terhuyung ke belakang akibat momentum pukulan itu, Naruto meringis pelan. Ia segera bergerak menghindar ketika melihat Sasuke berniat kembali melayangkan pukulan ke arahnya.

Ini bukan kali pertama perdebatan mereka berakhir dengan adu tinju dan tendangan. Berulang kali hal seperti ini terjadi ketika Sasuke dan dirinya masih tinggal di panti asuhan. Berkali-kali pula, adu tinju yang terjadi membuat mereka berakhir di ruang kesehatan dengan luka lecet dan lebam di beberapa tempat.

"_Bastard!_" Naruto berseru marah ketika Sasuke berhasil meninju perutnya. Tidak ingin kalah, dengan sigap ia menahan kaki Sasuke sebelum menariknya. Ia segera melayangkan tinju balasan ke arah wajah dan menendang pinggul kiri Sasuke. Terdengar pemuda berkulit pucat itu mendesis; terhuyung ke belakang dan terduduk di lantai. Naruto dengan cepat bergerak menindih tubuh Sasuke dan menahan kedua lengan pemuda itu di atas kepala.

Sepasang iris merahnya menatap lekat sepasang iris oniks itu; mengacuhkan tubuh meronta di bawahnya.

"Sasuke—"

"Lepaskan aku, Idiot."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja. Ia tidak ingin pemuda itu pergi tanpa ada usaha untuk menahan Sasuke.

"K-kita perlu bicara," kata Naruto yang masih menahan kedua tangan Sasuke. Pemuda di bawahnya terlihat tidak setuju. "Sasuke—kumohon..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Uzumaki."

Naruto mengabaikan nada dingin dalam suara Sasuke. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan, kau tahu?" desaknya. "Apa kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu saat seperti ini? Apa kau tahu berapa waktu yang kuhabiskan hanya untuk bicara denganmu? _Five fuckin' years, Bastard_!"

"Dan hal itu sama sekali bukan urusanku. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu—"

"_Damn right_. Aku masih ingat apa yang kaukatakan. Terima kasih," potong Naruto dengan nada sarkastiknya. "Kau mengatakan tidak menyukai keinginanku untuk menjadi seorang polisi. Kau mengatakan hal itu sebelum pergi meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tapi kaupikir aku akan percaya, huh? Aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan mempercayai alasanmu itu, Sasuke!"

Walau hanya sekilas, Naruto melihat kedua pupil Sasuke melebar sesaat. Pemuda itu masih tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Ia mendesah pelan ketika ingatan masa lalu menyeruak di dalam kepalanya. Sampai saat ini, dadanya selalu merasa sesak saat mengingat tidak menemukan Sasuke tertidur di sampingnya sama seperti hari-hari lima tahun yang lalu. Ia merasakan dadanya mencelos setiap kali mendapati tempat tidur di sampingnya kosong.

"Mengapa kau pergi?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara berbisik. Dengan perlahan melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada pergelangan Sasuke sebelum menumpukan dahinya pada bahu kanan pemuda itu. "Mengapa kau meninggalkanku, Sasuke? Apa kau sangat membenciku sehingga meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apapun, huh?"

Si pirang bisa merasakan tubuh di bawahnya tersentak ketika ia menyelipkan lengan di pinggang Sasuke. Napas pemuda berkulit pucat itu tercekat dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Merasakan hal itu, Naruto menarik tubuhnya. Ia terpaku menatap wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Naruto—"

Sang Uzumaki tidak membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam bibir pemuda itu dengan bibirnya sementara kedua telapak tangannya tertangkup di pipi Sasuke. Perlahan, ketika merasakan Sasuke tidak berniat untuk menjauh, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan emosinya menyeruak keluar di setiap sentuhan pada bibir Sasuke.

Naruto hampir saja melupakan bagaimana sensasi bibir Sasuke pada bibirnya. Ia hampir saja melupakan bagaimana kepalanya terasa kosong ketika bibir mereka saling melumat dan menari bersama jika saja ia tidak merasakan semua sensasi itu sekarang. Dan ketika Sasuke membalas setiap ciumannya, Naruto segera melupakan sekelilingnya. Ia perlahan melupakan jika seharusnya mereka berbicara. Ia segera lupa bahwa ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya ketika merasakan jemari Sasuke meremas helaian rambut jingga kemerahannya.

Ia melupakan semuanya dan larut pada setiap pagutan dan hisapan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya sebelum ciuman itu terpaksa terhenti ketika paru-parunya berteriak keras. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika Sasuke memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mendorong tubuhnya menjauh sebelum kembali mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Wha—Sasuke!"

"Bergerak sedikit saja, aku akan menembakmu, Uzumaki."

Naruto memutar bosan kedua matanya. Mengapa lagi-lagi ia harus berada di dalam kondisi seperti ini? Tidakkah Sasuke bosan dengan semua yang terjadi di antara mereka? Ia sudah lelah atas sikap Sasuke yang selalu memandangnya sebelah mata.

"Hal seperti tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi," desis Sasuke. Napas pemuda itu terdengar menderu. "Kau dengar aku, Uzumaki? Dan kuharap ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menembak kepalamu jika kita bertemu lagi."

Kedua matanya melihat Sasuke yang perlahan berdiri. Ia yang ingin mencegah pemuda itu untuk pergi hanya bisa membeku di tempat ketika Sasuke menarik pelatuk pada pistol dan berhasil mengenai lantai kayu di ujung kakinya. Naruto menggeretakkan gigi dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah keluar dari tempat ini, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya setelah melihat pemuda itu berjalan ke arah pintu apartemen. "Membunuh seperti apa yang kaulakukan kepada Danzō? Atau kembali ke tempat Orochimaru dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan ular sialan itu?"

Sasuke yang ketika itu hendak membuka pintu mendadak terdiam dan memutarkan tubuh, menatapnya dengan dingin. "Kau ingin tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, Uzumaki?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku akan menghancurkan negara ini sama seperti apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada keluargaku."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto terpaku di tempat dan tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Ia bahkan tidak melakukan sesuatu ketika Sasuke pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke? Menghancurkan negara ini? Menghancurkan... Jepang?

* * *

**Sasuke's apartment, 06;23.**

Ia sama sekali tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudah ditipu oleh orang yang sudah dikiranya mati. Bagaimana mungkin dengan bodohnya ia seperti buta dan tidak menyadari bahwa sosok Kurama Kyuubi tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto—sosok yang sudah menjadi masa lalunya? Bagaimana mungkin jika selama ini ia sang Uzumaki berada di dekatnya tanpa ia sadari? Bagaimana bisa—

Sasuke menggeram pelan dan hampir saja memukul cermin di hadapannya dengan tangan. Sepasang oniksnya berkilat marah ketika mengingat konfrontasinya dengan si pirang beberapa jam lalu. Ia masih bisa merasakan amarah yang bergemuruh di dalam dirinya hanya dengan mengingat wajah orang itu. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan ekspresi kekecewaan yang dilihatnya dari sepasang iris merah tersebut.

Persetan dengan Kurama Kyuubi. Persetan dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan pemuda itu karena telah membuatnya kembali terjebak dengan masa lalunya; membuatnya kembali mengingat bahwa perasaan kecewa dan frustasi karena kematian sang Uzumaki hanya sia-sia. Pemuda itu bahkan masih hidup dan tampak baik-baik saja.

Pemilik sepasang iris gelap itu mengepalkan telapak tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Pandangannya kini tertuju kepada robekan di sudut bibirnya yang masih menyisakan sedikit darah segar. Dengan geram, ia menggosokkan telapak tangannya pada luka tersebut sembari berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir si pirang.

Tapi, sekeras apapun ia melakukan hal itu, bayangan dari apa yang terjadi sebelum ini malah semakin menyeruak di dalam kepalanya.

Sentuhan pada bibirnya...

Aroma tubuh Naruto yang tercium olehnya...

Atau sensasi aneh ketika tubuhnya merapat pada tubuh si pirang...

Semua ingatan itu cukup mampu membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia juga merasakan jika deru napasnya semakin berat dan pendek. Berkali-kali ia harus berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak keluar dari apartemennya dan kembali ke tempat Naruto; melanjutkan apa yang tertunda sebelum dirinya menjauhkan diri dari sosok itu.

Oh, _Kami-sama_, ia tidak yakin jika bisa menahan diri jika berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Naruto. Ia tidak mempercayai bahwa topeng yang selama ini ia pasang di depan semua orang akan bertahan jika pemuda itu berada di dekatnya.

Desis pelan meluncur dari bibir sang Uchiha ketika kembali teringat dengan sosok si pirang. Kedua tangannya yang kini berada di atas wastafel mencengkeram dengan erat pinggiran perabotan dari keramik itu sebelum menangkupkan telapak tangan di bawah keran air yang terbuka dan berkali-kali membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Ia yang tidak lagi memedulikan tetesan air yang membasahi pakaiannya bergegas berjalan ke luar kamar mandi. Sambil berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan mengenai pembicaraannya dengan Naruto, ia memasukkan semua barang-barangnya yang ada di apartemen ke dalam sebuah tas ransel.

Ia tidak bisa tinggal di tempat ini lagi. Pemikiran mengenai kemungkinan Kabuto mulai bicara pada polisi membuatnya ingin mencari tempat tinggal yang baru. Ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko tetap berada di sini lebih lama lagi.

Hanya perlu setengah jam baginya untuk membersihkan apartemen tersebut. Ia bahkan sempat membersihkan sidik jarinya yang tertinggal di tempat itu sebelum berjalan meninggalkan gedung itu melalui pintu belakang. Ia hampir saja menaiki sebuah bus jika seseorang tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun ketika merasakan sebuah benda keras menekan pinggangnya.

"Percayalah. Menembakmu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan."

Suara seorang wanita yang berbisik tepat di samping telinganya membuat Sasuke terdiam di tempat. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun ketika wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk tetap berjalan ke sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang diparkirkan tidak jauh darinya. Dalam diam, ia memasuki mobil tersebut sementara wanita itu mengikuti di belakang. Dan ketika mobil tersebut mulai berjalan, Sasuke tidak lagi merasakan pistol ditekan pada pinggangnya.

"Senang akhirnya aku punya kesempatan untuk bertemu langsung denganmu, Uchiha-kun."

Sepasang oniksnya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris kecokelatan. Masih dengan ekspresi pasifnya, ia mengamati wanita yang duduk di sampingnya dengan kaki disilangkan. Ekspresi wajah wanita itu sama sepertinya tapi Sasuke bisa menduga jika wanita berambut kebiruan dengan hiasan rambut dari kertas itu bukanlah wanita biasa.

"Aku Konan."

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menjabat tangan yang terulur ke arahnya. Menyadari hal itu, Konan segera menarik tangan dan mengaitkan di pangkuan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempunyai ide apapun siapa wanita di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan dariku?" Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara setelah Konan terlihat tidak juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kami sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu, Uchiha-kun." Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alis atas kata-kata wanita di sampingnya. "Dan apa kau tahu kalau kami tertarik dengan bakatmu?"

"Kami, huh?"

Konan menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Apa kau pernah mendengar mengenai 'Akatsuki'?"

Tentu saja Sasuke pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Beberapa kali ia mendengar Orochimaru menyebutkan nama itu di depannya dan Kabuto. Di dunia bawah pun nama 'Akatsuki' bukanlah nama baru. Organisasi itu bahkan sudah ada sejak dulu walaupun hanya beberapa orang yang tahu apa sesungguhnya 'arti' di balik nama tersebut. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak begitu tahu. Ia hanya pernah mendengar bahwa Akatsuki adalah organisasi yang berada di balik beberapa kejahatan di masa lalu sebelum eksistensi organisasi itu sempat tidak terdengar selama satu dekade terakhir.

"Kurasa kau pernah mendengarnya," Konan berujar pelan dengan pandangan yang lurus ke arah jalan raya di depan sana. "Pimpinanku ingin merekrutmu menjadi salah satu bagian dari kami. Kuharap kau mau menerima tawaran itu mengingat kau sama sekali tidak punya pilihan."

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku tidak punya pilihan? Aku—"

"Kau tidak punya pilihan apapun selain bergabung dengan Akatsuki jika ingin menghancurkan Jepang, Uchiha-kun," Konan memotong terlebih dahulu. "Orochimaru tidak bisa lagi memenuhi kesepakatan kecil kalian karena tengah bersembunyi dari polisi. Kabuto? Dia berada di balik jeruji besi dan tidak akan keluar dalam waktu dekat. Kami sudah mendengar semua hal mengenai dirimu—mengenai keinginanmu untuk membalas dendam atas kematian keluargamu. Kami bahkan sudah mendengar bahwa kau ingin menghancurkan negara ini."

Sasuke hanya memandang wanita di sampingnya dalam diam. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Konan ada benarnya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa memenuhi keinginan itu hanya seorang diri. Sebelum polisi-polisi Jepang itu mencari Orochimaru, ia yakin jika bisa membalaskan dendam keluarganya dengan bantuan dari laki-laki itu. Tapi sekarang? Sasuke tidak yakin bisa melakukannya sendiri. Jepang adalah negara yang besar. Hanya akan berakhir seperti bunuh diri dengan berusaha melawan sebuah negara tanpa bantuan apapun.

"Tidak ada ruginya bekerja sama dengan kami." Wanita berambut kebiruan itu mengerling ke arahnya. "Kita bisa menghancurkan negara ini dengan kekuatan bersama. Tidak ada yang dirugikan, bukan? Lagi pula, bukan hanya itu yang akan kami tawarkan padamu."

Pemuda Uchiha itu kembali menaikkan sebelah alis kala Konan mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya dan berbisik di telinganya dengan nada sedikit sensual.

"Kami bisa memberitahumu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sembilan belas tahun yang lalu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Uchiha Fugaku, ayahmu, Uchiha-kun. Sesuatu yang bahkan selama ini tidak diketahui olah siapapun. Sesuatu yang sanggup untuk menghancurkan negara ini hingga tidak bersisa."

* * *

**Alcatraz Island, San Fransisco Bay, 14;12.**

Akasuna Sasori nampak duduk diam di dalam selnya yang berada terpisah dengan sel-sel tahanan lain. Kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dada. Ia terlihat tenang tidak seperti tahanan-tahanan lain yang bertingkah layaknya hewan di alam bebas. Ia bahkan tidak bereaksi ketika terdengar perkelahian para tahanan beberapa sel dari tempatnya. Hal seperti ini bukanlah pertama kali ditemuinya. Ia yang berada hampir tiga tahun di penjara ini sudah sering melihat perkelahian antar para tahanan. Ia bahkan pernah membuat seorang tahanan yang berukuran tiga kali tubuhnya hampir mati karena sudah membuatnya kesal.

Laki-laki berambut merah bata itu mendecakkan lidah kala mendengar suara nyaring dari tongkat petugas penjaga penjara yang berbenturan dengan jeruji besi. Petugas penjara di tempat ini baru akan bertindak jika perkelahian itu menimbulkan keributan besar. Jika tidak, petugas penjara hanya akan membiarkannya. Mereka bahkan tidak melakukan apapun ketika para tahanan memasang taruhan mengenai siapa yang akan menang.

Penjara Alcatraz bukanlah tempat yang pantas untuk orang seperti dirinya. Ia adalah laki-laki yang selama ini hidup di tempat mewah dan bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya. Dan terkurung di penjara di tengah-tengah lautan seperti ini bukanlah suatu hal yang diharapkannya. Ia ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini dan menghirup udara bebas seperti tiga tahun lalu. Mungkin berdagang di Segitiga Emas akan menjadi hal pertama yang dilakukannya setelah keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini.

"Kau terlihat bosan, _pretty boy_."

Lewat sudut matanya, Sasori mendapati seorang laki-laki bertubuh kekar tengah menyandarkan tubuh pada jeruji penjara di seberang selnya. Laki-laki berkumis itu menjilat bibir ketika mengamatinya. Sasori hanya memutar bosan kedua mata sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu sel. Ia bisa melihat jelas kedua mata hitam laki-laki itu terus menerus mengamati setiap gerakannya.

"_Well_, apa yang bisa kaulakukan untuk membuatku tidak merasa bosan lagi, _big boy_?"

"Apapun yang kauinginkan. Aku bahkan bisa menghangatkan tempat tidurmu, mungkin?"

Sasori tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Laki-laki berkumis itu sungguh mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Menghangatkan tempat tidurnya? Sasori kembali tertawa. Ia tidak memedulikan geram pelan yang didengarnya dari laki-laki itu.

Sang pematung itu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan menatap laki-laki bertubuh besar itu dengan tatapan dinginnya. Tidak jauh darinya, petugas penjara melakukan patroli sembari memukulkan tongkat untuk membuat para tahanan berhenti untuk berteriak. Dan ketika petugas penjara itu berjalan di depan selnya dan kemudian berhenti, Sasori hanya diam. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar saat mendapati petugas penjara itu menyodorkan secarik kertas kepadanya.

Sasori sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum puas di wajahnya setelah membaca tulisan pada kertas tersebut.

Mengabaikan laki-laki berkumis yang memandangnya dengan tertarik setelah melihat kertas itu, Sasori berjalan memasuki selnya. Ia mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur dan memejamkan mata; tidak mengacuhkan panggilan dari laki-laki berkumis. Ia bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sepanjang sisa hari.

Ia hanya perlu menunggu beberapa jam lagi sebelum menemui kebebasannya.

Dan ketika telinganya menangkap suara menyerupai ledakan menjelang tengah malam, barulah Sasori beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Laki-laki berambut merah bata itu tidak terlihat panik atau terkejut ketika suara ledakan kembali terdengar dengan suara sirine yang meraung di seluruh penjuru pulau. Kedua matanya terlihat pasif mengamati setiap petugas penjara nampak berusaha menguasai keadaan. Tidak lama setelah dua ledakan kembali terdengar, suara rentetan peluru yang ditembakkan menggema di dalam penjara. Di antara semua kekacauan yang terdengar di penjara itu, samar-samar Sasori bisa melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu penjara dengan senapan api di tangan.

"Sasori-danna!"

Sosok laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu berseru ketika melihat keberadaan dirinya dan dengan cepat berusaha membuka pintu sel. Sasori hanya bisa menggeram pelan ketika si pirang dengan segera melemparkan tubuh ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat sebelum mengatakan bahwa mereka harus segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Apakah kau senang bisa keluar dari tempat ini, un?" Deidara berkata sembari menyodorkan sebuah pistol semi otomatis kepadanya. Tidak jauh darinya, suara tembakan dari penjaga penjara dan orang-orang yang dibawa Deidara masih terdengar. "_Danna_?"

"Hn. Ayo pergi."

Deidara menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan dengan cepat. Sasori baru saja ingin mengikuti langkah laki-laki parlente itu sebelum mendengar laki-laki berkumis yang menghuni sel penjara di depan bekas selnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengeluarkan laki-laki itu. Sasori menyunggingkan senyum mencemooh pada sosok tersebut, menodongkan pistol miliknya tepat ke arah kepala.

Dan hanya perlu dua detik bagi Sasori untuk menarik pelatuk pada pistol di tangannya dan menghabisi nyawa laki-laki itu.

**End of Chapter 12 — Separation**

* * *

**Author's rants: **Stupid Sasuke... stupid Sasuke... **#flipstable #salah** oke, jangan bunuh saya karena membuat hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi seperti itu. Mereka berdua perlu berputus asa dulu dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing baru bisa bersama. Haha... saya tidak bisa mencegah untuk tidak membuat plot seperti itu di sini. Dan sepertinya menjadi kebiasaan jika proyek MC dari saya akan berakhir dengan plot yang kompleks, orz.

Jadi, sementara saya menguraikan benang kusut dari plot bunny di kepala (halah), review-nya masih saya tunggu, ya? ;)

* * *

As usual, many thanks for my beloved reviewer: **namikaze shira, UzumakiKagari, AnindyaCahya, Twingwing RuRaKe, kurama. red99, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, Azusa TheBadGirl, sherry dark jewel, Rin Miharu-Uzu, **and **Artemisaish.**


End file.
